


Triwizard Romance

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Triwizard Romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama!, Fluff and Angst, Fred doing some extreme cockblocking, Fred's not the only one cockblocking, I got permission to bring in Skeeter so shit's about to get interesting, Love is in the Air, Multi, Patronus time!, Valentines cuteness, oh the fluff, pissed of Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been thirty years since the events of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Now the Goblet comes once again to Hogwarts. </p><p>However, the Goblet is not the only thing that has come to Hogwarts.</p><p>And all the students learn that fighting a monster is nowhere near as dangerous as falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolougue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa/gifts).



> Sorry the beginning is cheesy. 
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend Melissa who requested this a part of an extremely late Christmas present.

Every ten years since the the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated, the event has been held, switching schools every time.

Ten years after Harry Potter won, it was held at Durmstrang. 

Ten years after that the schools gathered at Beauxbatons. 

Now, Thirty years later, Hogwarts is host once again. 

This year promises to be the most challenging, filled with all sorts of terrible monsters. 

But the real danger does not lie in the Tournament, but in the hearts of the Champions themselves.


	2. THE SCHOOLS ARRIVE

Ymir listened to Sasha chatter away as they were swept towards the front steps of their schools. The teachers at the front door gave them a thorough once-over to make sure they looked presentable before allowing them to take their places on the steps. 

Professor Ral was running around, positioning the students so that they were in line with others of their year and also standing with their own house. She smiled up at Sasha and Ymir.

“Sorry girls, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are on opposite sides.” she called up, before turning to scold one of the younger boys. Sasha waved goodbye and skipped over to stand near Connie Springer. A hand grabbed her by her ponytail and yanked.

“C’mon,” Her best friend said behind her, “If we don’t get in line Prof Ral will have a fit.” Ymir rolled her eyes and followed Annie towards the group of Slytherins. 

“So what do you think these students will be like?” Ymir asked, “Durmstrang and Beauxbatons? I’ve heard varying responses from the ghosts.” Annie shrugged in.

“Well, we know Erwin’s report isn’t going to be to accurate, he did die at Durmstrang during the tournament. And Fred, well, we never know when to believe him.” Annie said, shooting Ymir a smile. “So, let’s just find out.

They took their places beside the Gryffindor students and continued chatting about the tournament until the boy beside them realized who they were and called out to the staff members in front of them.

“Headmistress McGonagall! May we move?” he called out. The headmistress looked up and groaned. 

“Kirstein, we must preserve school unity! You cannot move simply because the girls are Slytherins!” she snapped.

“I don’t care about that! I just don’t like them! Please make the move!” Jean begged. Professor Ral put a hand on McGonagall’s arm.

“Mikasa, switch places with your boyfriend please, I know you like Ymir and Annie more than he does.” she sweetly requested. Mikasa Ackerman nodded and pulled Jean away from the girls and took his spot. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, “he still hasn’t forgiven you for that one time in Second Year.” 

“For fucks sake! I didn’t slip those snakes into his robes! It was Fred and Peeves!” 

“Ymir!” Petra called, swirling around to face the girl. “Please refrain from cursing. The Beauxbatons students are very proper and will not tolerate a foul mouth.” 

“Yes Professor!” Ymir called. 

The teachers eventually began to slow down and chat amongst themselves about the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang teachers. After about fifteen minutes of waiting the school ghosts appeared and mingled with the students. The Bloody Baron began talking with one of the Malfoy girls towards the front, the ghost of the former student Fred Weasly joked with the older Gryffindors. And the ghost of Ymir’s half-brother floated away from Hufflepuff house to chat with her. 

“Ymir! Oh my gosh this is going to be fantastic! Two other wizarding schools! Here!” he bubbled, Ymir shrugged at him.

“I dunno Marco, they may be just like the students here but with accents.” Ymir replied. Marco didn’t seem to listen.

“Oh, I wish I hadn’t died in Third Year! Fred said the girls from Beauxbatons are gorgeous!” at this he did a little back flip, accidentally going through Jean and Mikasa in the process, making them both shriek like seagulls. “Oops! My bad!”

Jean was about to reply when one of the Hufflepuff kids freaked out and pointed towards the Black Lake. “WHAT’S THAT!?” she screamed. Everyone turned to see something dark emerging from the lake. Ymir thought it might be the Giant Squid, but realized it wasn’t moving enough.

“Why is it that every Durmstrang Headmaster is so showy?” McGonagall asked as a multicolored globe emerged from the water, containing within it a mansion on an island. 

“It looks like a snow-globe!” Marco said in awe. This statement confused all of the Slytherins, but seemed to make sense to some of the Gryffindor students.

When the island was fully out of the water, the globe burst apart into a million multicolored sparks and a bridge began to roll out in front of the group of Durmstrang representatives. 

Professor Binns floated along behind the living students and gathered up the various ghosts so that they formed a line against the wall of the castle. The group from Durmstrang trudged closer, and in no-time was standing before the students from Hogwarts. McGonagall stepped forward as a short man with black hair pushed his way through the students. 

Ymir’s attention was caught by a noise that sounded very much like a mouse being stepped on. She turned to see Professor Ral covering her mouth and turning a rather bright shade of pink.

“Levi Ackerman. So very good to see you!” McGonagall said happily. “Nobody told me you were a Headmaster!” The man nodded.

“Well, they offered me a teaching job when I finished training, and when the last headmaster died the board decided I should take his place.” he replied in an unaccented baritone voice. The familiar sound of Fred snickering sounded behind the students, and many of them exchanged looks of curiosity. 

“Levi, would you like to wait for Madame Maxime, or do you want to take your students inside?” The Headmistress asked. Levi’s eyes flicked up the stairs towards the teachers.

“I think we’ll wait out here.” he replied. 

McGonagall motioned at Professor Ral. “Petra, please instruct these students on where to stand.” Professor Ral nodded and quickly walked down the stairs and passed the two Heads and began squeaking orders at the Durmstrang students.

The two Heads chatted amiably while the Durmstrang students were practically shoved into their places by the flustered Charms Professor. 

Petra had just placed the last Durmstrang boy when one of the girls from Ravenclaw yelled “LOOK!” and pointed at a random spot in the sky. Everyone squinted to see what the girl was pointing at, and one by one, everyone else spotted it to. A small dot that was zig-zagging through the sky and growing larger with every second until finally the students could see that it was a large carriage drawn by large winged horses. the horses landed gracefully in front of the school.

The grounds-keeper, Hagrid, jumped forward and collected the horses reigns as the door swung open and an enormous woman stepped out and walked over to McGonagall.

“Minerva how lovely to see you again.” she said in a thick voice. she leaned down and gave the professor a hug. McGonagall’s reply was muffled by the large woman’s furry collar.

“It’s nice to see you again Madame Maxime.” Levi said from a few feet away. The giantess stood and smiled down at Levi.

“Hello, I would hug you but I am afraid my coat would eat you.” she said jokingly. Snickers ran through the crowd as Levi tried to look a bit more dignified. 

Madame Maxime looked behind her and counted her students as they climbed out. “Alright, all my students are here.” she said, nodding her head approvingly.

“Shall we go to the feast, then?” McGonagall asked. The two other heads nodded and they ascended the stairs and headed towards the great hall. Once the students and staff were confident they would not be stepped on by the large headmistress, they headed towards the feast.

Ymir couldn’t remember much of what had gone down after she started eating, except that, starting tomorrow morning, all seventeen year-olds could put their name in the Goblet of Fire and that the Champions would be named the following night.

She and Annie passed the Durmstrangs, who were lining up to head back to their island. Many of the boys and girls were tall, muscular, and angry. The only exception was a blond boy that stood near Levi and had his nose in a book. He glanced up and smiled as the girls passed, they nodded back and he returned to his book.

“He’s cute.” Annie said smoothly. Ymir chuckled.

“Yeah. I guess. But I hope he doesn’t get picked as a Champion, the poor kid probably wouldn’t make it out.

The Bloody Baron swooped through a couple Gryffindors in front of the girl, nearly making the poor boys jump out of their skins. “Are you two planning on entering your names?” he asked. they both nodded. “Good, good. Maybe this year Slytherin will finally be on top.” he said wistfully before gliding away through some first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this ended so abruptly. I couldn't think of any other way to end it.


	3. THE CHAMPIONS ARE CHOSEN

Ymir rose early the next day and dragged Annie out of bed, reminding her that they were supposed to put their names in the Goblet. Once they were both dressed they quietly left the room and slipped out through the portrait. 

There were already a few other students hanging around the goblet by the time they got there, two of which were seventh years scribbling their names on scraps of parchment. Annie and Ymir followed suit and remembered to write the name of their schools before walking over the ageline and slipping their name into the flames. 

They both sighed with relief when there seemed to be no ill affects. Thirty years before some students had grown beards after putting their names in the goblet. 

They stepped around the giant thing and were greeted by Petra, who was smiling at the two of them. “You know, I was hired by Professor McGonagall ten years ago to take the place of Professor Flitwick. She took me with her to Beauxbatons so that I could get used to teaching while also making sure the seventh years that had gone to the Tournament didn’t fall behind. Their school was beautiful, but it has nothing on Hogwarts.” she said fondly.

“Did you meet the Durmstrang Headmaster at the last tournament?” Annie asked, and in two seconds flat, their teacher was the same color as an apple.

“No. He was learning learning the language and the school’s layout.” She replied in a slightly higher register.

“Then what’s up with you two?” Ymir asked. They didn’t know until that moment how deep a red the human face could achieve.

“That is my business, not yours.” She replied. “If you’ll excuse me, some first years are going to try to get in the circle.” and she walked briskly towards two Slytherin boys. 

Annie and Ymir exchanges amused looks. “That’s not suspicious at all.” Annie laughed. Ymir nodded as their professor yelled at the first years.

“This guy must really push her buttons. She’s normally so calm. But screw them. I'm hungry.” Ymir finished, grabbing Annie’s arm and dragging her to their table. The Houselves had put out a pretty decent spread for the early risers and the two girls ate and watched as younger kids would run to their table, throw some toast and bacon on their napkins, and run back to watch the seventh years put their names in the goblet.

“Don’t know what they’re so excited for.” Annie said through a mouthful of sausage, “They’re watching people put paper into an over-sized cup. It’s not really interesting.” Ymir shrugged.

“I guess they’re looking to see who’s brave enough to do it.” She replied. Annie nodded and turned back to her food, but not three seconds later their attention was caught by the sounds of arguing voices from the hall.

“Maybe that’s what they were waiting for.” Annie muttered as the argument continued and the Hufflepuff sixth years Sasha and Connie entered the dining hall.

“You’re barely seventeen!” Connie cried, waving his hands frantically in the air. “If you got chosen the older kids from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would slaughter you!”

Sasha angrily threw her things down onto the Hufflepuff table. “I’m more than capable of doing this! I know the spells! And if I need help I have seventh year friends that would be happy to accommodate me!”

“I wish I had popcorn.” Annie giggled.

“No! I know who you’re thinking about and I know what I’ve heard about her! She’d give you a bad spell and that’d be it for you!” the two Slytherins gave each other a quizzical look.

“No she wouldn’t! Ymir’s my friend! And she’s yours too! You should be ashamed of yourself!” Sasha squeaked, as she scribbled on a piece of parchment. “Excuse me please.” she said before sliding around Connie and heading towards the goblet. Connie chased her, begging her to not put her name in. 

Annie and Ymir smiled at each other as the pleading continued. “I would never give her a bad spell if she asked me.” Ymir said with a smile. “Seriously, Hufflepuffs can be annoying, but she’s not bad.” Annie chuckled and opened her mouth to say something when a loud crack echoed through the room and Connie went flying over the tables to land in a poor Ravenclaw girls porridge.

The girl gave him and angry look as he sat up. Annie and Ymir burst into laughter as a long, white beard grew out of the boys face. Professor Ral came running down the isle towards the boy.

“And that’s what happens of you try to cross and ageline!” she scolded. Her face was stern but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she helped Connie off the table. “Off to Madame Pomfrey, and make sure the other underclassmen see your beard. Those little first years keep trying to get near the line.”

Connie sulked down the isle while the teacher spoke to the girl who’d lost her porridge to Connie’s rump. Sasha dashed into the hall and let out a loud hoot of laughter. “Connie! You look ridiculous! I’m sorry for laughing but you should look in a mirror!”

 

Before the girls had finished eating breakfast, they heard at least three more cracks, and saw two of the victims. One was a red haired boy from Gryffindor and the other was one of the Slytherin first years that hadn’t been discouraged by the older kids’ failures.

Annie suggested that they hit the library and read up on the old tournaments to get an idea of what this one might be like should they be picked. The students from Beauxbatons entered as the girls entered the hall. The large Headmistress had them form a tidy little line before allowing them to put their names in the Goblet. Ymir, who had at least six inches and twenty pounds on Annie, kept her friend in place, explaining they need to see the competition from the other two schools.

The Beauxbatons students weren’t nearly as frightening as the ones from Durmstrang. Most of them were slender and had graceful features. The girl at the back of the line was even shorter than Annie, though she had the same build as her classmates. When it was her turn to put her name in, she needed Madame Maxime to give her a boost so that she could reach the rim. 

“You know, I’d say that one’s too short and cute to be any danger, but I’ve seen you during dueling club, and if she’s anything like you she’d kick the asses of the angry students of Durmstrang.” Ymir said as they watched the girl glide away into the Grand Hall. 

Annie chuckled. “If that’s the case and she and I are picked, then the Durmstrang champion will be easy to beat.” Ymir laughed.

“Well, you still have to compete with her. Oh! and look! Speak of the devil and he shalt appear.” Annie turned at Ymir’s words to see Levi leading a line of his students into the hall.

The entire crowd grew silent as the angry looking students began crossing the line to slip their names into the goblet. Levi stood and watched, happening to be placed next to Petra. They spoke quietly and, from what the girls could tell, formally. Their professor was not being her normal, bubbly, self, instead she was using the attitude she kept for when members of the School Board came to check the school. Levi nodded at each of his students as they passed, some would nod back, occasionally one would give him a confident smile. One particularly angry youth just scowled and muttered something as he passed. Levi turned and glared at him.

“I heard that Yeager! You have wash duty when we return!” he called in a dry voice. The boy just scowled some more and threw his parchment in the cup. Levi just shook his head, and said something that made Professor Ral laugh. 

At the end of the line was the smaller boy that had smiled at the girls the night before. he was shaking nervously as he approached the goblet. Levi watched him carefully. The boy was the center of attention as he stood before the goblet with his ball of parchment. He his hand up to the rim of the goblet and looked like he was preparing himself to throw it into the goblet, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Levi left Petra’s side and walked up to the nervous teen. “Arlert, if you don’t want to be a candidate as Durmstrang’s Champion, you don’t have to.” he said in a gentle voice. The boys arm dropped in relief.

“Thank you, professor, I’m sorry, I just…” the boy said in a shaky voice. Levi put a hand on the student’s shoulder.

“Just go eat. You’ll feel better after that. Nobody saw, you can say you entered and I’ll verify.” Levi told the boy, who said a word of thanks, handed his parchment to his Headmaster, and walked off to eat. 

The two girls started towards the library, but stopped to talk to the two teachers.

“Sir,” Annie said, making Levi turn, “What you just did, what if someone did see him and countered your claim?” Levi gave her a slightly creepy smile.

“See, when I was a teacher, I specialized in Defense against the Dark Arts. A post I believe Dot Pixis is still teaching her. To know how to defend against the dark arts, one has to know a fair amount of Jinxes and Curses. The students learned when I came to the school that they could not defy my authority without fear of some of the Curses that they do not yet have the expertise of countering.” He explained, finishing with a particularly unnecessary flurry of his cloak as he walked towards the hall to watch over his students. Petra giggled as the girls stared, petrified, after the small man.

“In case you’re wondering, he was always like this.” The girls’ gazes fell on their teacher, who looked like she wished she hadn’t said anything. “Um, we were in school together. He was in Gryffindor, so we had our charms and Defense against the Dark Arts classes together. He was… Very passionate about learning new ways to strike back at the bigger students that picked on him about his size.” and here she giggled again.

“He was actually wanting to be an Auror, but apparently they have height limit that he couldn’t pass, even after we graduated. Men need to be at least three inches taller than he is at this moment.”

The two girls giggled. “So was the weirdness between you because he tried to flirt with you cause you were the only girl in the school that was remotely shorter than him?” Annie asked, making Ymir snort and their teacher turn red.

“Just remember that he learned how to execute all of those spells from me.” she replied in a tone. “And if you read the Daily Prophet once in a while you’d know that I have been the reigning International Dueling Champion since I left school, with one year’s exception, and that was because I had to take my teaching qualification exam.” she said in a tone that the girls had never heard, a tone that made anyone in the surrounding area cower away from their sweet little teacher before she turned around and headed back, passing Mikasa Ackerman, who was putting her name in the Goblet, on her way out.

“Professor!” Ymir called, “Who was the winner the year you couldn’t compete?” Petra turned with a smug look on her face.

“The current Headmaster of Durmstrang. And I gained it back from him the following year.” 

 

While the girls were in the library, they checked out the clippings from the past summers’ Dueling Championship, and saw that their teacher had not merely been trying to frighten them. Ymir giggled because the articles the girls held was proof that the smallest of competitors could be the most dangerous.

The girls refiled the clippings and found a few books on the history of the Triwizard Tournament to check out. They took the books back to their dorm and sat on Annie’s bed reading them. A few of the other girls in their rooms were talking about it as well.

“Hey! Ymir!” one girl called, “Did you know that one time they brought in Minotaurs? The champions had to retrieve a clue about the next task from the things, and it ended with two champions in St.Mungos and the other dead!” she said. 

Another girl shuddered. “Makes me glad I chickened out and didn’t put my name in…” The two girls gave each other frightened looks. The girl that had said that was Danielle Malfoy, and her father was one of the best Wizards turned out of Slytherin since, well, that was debated. Technically he was the best since Voldemort, but Slytherin had a reputation beforehand about having super twisted students before the Dark Lord was vanquished.

The felt that if she, who was the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts in their class, was to frightened to put her name in, then maybe they shouldn’t have put theirs in either…

 

All of the students reported to the Great hall just after sundown, the meal wasn’t as extravagant as the night before, but with so many students nervous about the Goblet choosing the champions, it wouldn’t have made sense to have a large meal.

Annie elbowed Ymir and pointed over to the Gryffindor table, where Mikasa and Jean were sitting further apart than normal. one of the other students looked over and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Apparently he really didn’t want her to put her name in, he was worried about her getting hurt or something, and she said she wouldn’t, but put her name in anyway. When he found out he got super pissed. And she was pissed at whoever it was that told on her. She didn’t want him to know until after she’d been picked, and she wasn’t actually going to say anything if she wasn’t chosen.”

Ymir was going to ask a follow up question when all three Heads stood and began talking. Ymir knew what they were saying was important, but her mind was abuzz. Her thoughts didn’t stop until the Head began to make their way over to the Goblet, making the candles go out as they walked. The students waited until the flames in the goblet turned pink and spat out a piece of parchment, which Madame Maxime caught and unwrapped.

“Historia Reiss!” The students from the French school went nuts as the small girl that had needed help earlier made her way to the front of the room, hugged the large woman, and made her way to a small door pointed out by the headmistress. The students waited even longer before the flames turned pink once more and spat out another piece of parchment which Levi summoned with his wand.

He scowled when he read the name “Eren Yeager!” he called. the Durmstrang kids gave a round of applause as the very angry young man from earlier made his way to the Heads, gave a funny bow to his headmaster, and followed Historia out.

The rest of Hogwarts was now on edge. It felt like an eternity passed before the flames turned pink for the final time and spat out one last piece of parchment. McGonagall caught it and unfolded it. She gave a smile before looking towards the two girls at their table and calling “Ymir Bott!”

Ymir froze as the table exploded, she even saw people from the other three tables standing and applauding. Ymir eventually stood and made her way to the Heads, where McGonagall hugged her and sent her on her way. She waited until she was halfway down the stairs before doing a little victory dance.


	4. AND SO IT BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't know how to write in the accents, but i figure everyone has a grasp on how a German Eren would sound and ya'll can imagine a French accent so I'm not going to worry about it too much. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for how long this took, but school got in the way and I thought i had written less than I actually had, oops.

Ymir skipped down the remaining stairs and saw her fellow Champions standing by a fire place against the opposite wall. The other two champions turned as they heard her approaching footsteps.

“Are you the Hogwarts Champion?” Historia inquired. 

“I am. Ymir Bott, pleased to meet you.” she replied, holding her hand out to the small girl, who took it and returned with a dainty handshake. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Ymir then turned to the large, angry, boy and held out her hand, but only received a curt nod. 

“When will they be down?” he asked in a gruff voice. 

“I’ve no clue.” Ymir admitted. “Everyone was still cheering when I came down.” The other Champions both nodded and Eren turned towards the fire and glared at the flame once more. 

Historia opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped as the loud creak of the door echoed down the hall, shortly followed by the quick footsteps of their teachers. McGonagall was the first to emerge from the hall, smiling widely as Madame Maxime struggled through the small passage way. 

“Well, congratulations to all three of you. The Department of Magical Games and Sports has prepared an especially challenging Tournament this year. The first task is going to take place in three weeks, although I cannot tell you what it is exactly, I can tell you that it was a task used in a previous Tournament. You will need to practice all of your spell work, because you are not allowed anything other than your wand. I also advise you all to write your parents and see if they can send you any spell books containing Hexes, Curses, Jinxes, and other offensive spells. You will need them.” McGonagall turned to her fellow Headmasters. “Anything to add?” she asked. 

Maxime shook her head and Levi shot a glare towards his student. “Not to the girls, I don’t.” he replied. McGonagall nodded. 

“Very well then. Off to bed with you!” 

Ymir darted up the stairs and down the hall. She needed to talk to Annie and get her help in looking through the books they had checked out earlier in the day. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn’t see Professor Ral , who was taking down the ageline. Something clicked in Ymir’s head and she slid to a stop before her teacher.

“Professor!” she called, a bit out of breath. Petra looked up from her incantations and smiled. 

“Hello Miss Champion.” 

“Professor, you said you were a Dueling champion, right? Do you think you could teach me some Hexes and Jinxes? We’re going to need them in the tournament.” Ymir explained rapidly. Petra frowned as she thought it over. 

“Alright. If I remember correctly you have a free period on Monday, correct?” Ymir nodded. “Alright. Meet me in my room during that time. I don’t have a class either. I’ll talk to the Headmistress and get an idea as to what the first task is, and I’ll figure out what you’ll need. Now get on to bed before Filch sees you.” she said with a dismissive wave.

“Thank you!” Ymir said with a smile before bolting off for her common room. she almost slipped into the wall a few times, the stone having been worn very smooth after four hundred years of students trudging back and forth. She finally made it to the portrait that guarded her common room, and found Annie sitting outside.

“Well, hello.” she said as she got to her feet. “Took you long enough to get here.” Ymir laughed.

“Sorry. I had to talk to squeeze around the Giantess and talk to Professor Ral about taking some extra lessons to prepare for the tournament. Speaking of which, I also need your help.” Annie cocked an eyebrow. “The first task is one that was used in a previous tournament, and I need your help going through the books.” Annie thought it over.

“I will on one condition.” Annie finally said. “If you win, you give me ten galleons from your prize money.” Ymir smirked.

“Alright, but I’ll add an extra five if you speak to your Uncle and get me a job at St. Mungos.” Annie nodded.

“Done.” Ymir gave the portrait the password and they both slipped inside. “You know, Ymir, I was joking about the Ten Galleons. And I’d have talked to my Uncle if you’d just asked.”

“Well. I would’ve given you the money without you asking. But what kind of Slytherins would we be otherwise?”

 

The girls made sure they were up early the next morning so that they could eat and start reading through the books that they’d checked out the morning before. 

“You know, there have been hundreds, if not thousands of previous tournaments that have occurred, how are you supposed to get even the merest hint of what the task will be?” Annie asked, this caught the attention of a couple of their classmates.

“What’s going on?” Danielle Malfoy asked, and the two girls explained the situation. She shuttered at the thought. 

“Well, we know about the ones that happened in the last thirty years, so I wouldn’t look at those if I were you, and I wouldn’t look at the last ten that occurred before it was called off, they were really dangerous and I doubt that they would chance the Tournament being cancelled because of those-” she was interrupted by a ghost choosing to come up through her, making her squeal. The ghost turned around after emerging from the top of her head.

“Wait, this isn’t the Gryffindor table…” Irvin said, slightly confused. 

“No, it’s not. You’ve been doing that for twenty years and you still can’t remember where to come up?” Annie asked, slightly amused.

Irvin shrugged. “It’s different coming up from the bottom, but did I hear something about the Triwizard Tournament? Have I told you about how I died?” He asked, but he didn’t bother waiting for them to say he had, multiple times. “It was the second task, I had to retrieve a small bird from behind a minotaur. I was sure I had it in the bag, but I’m positive now that the Durmstrang Champion had cursed the beast to be especially ferocious, and before I had time to get my wand out, the beast gutted me!” The Slytherins all rolled their eyes, as he lamented about being a ghost.

Annie leaned close to Ymir. “I’m positive that it messed with his head as well. I can’t believe he’s forgotten about telling us about it every other week.” 

“Perhaps he just wants the sympathy.” Ymir whispered back. “C’mon. We’ve had our fill, we need to get reading." They both got to their feet and began walking towards the entrance. 

Apparently the Durmstrang students had been up late celebrating their Champion because they decided to walk in as the two girls were leaving. They all looked extremely groggy and only a small handful of boys had bothered to shave. Annie snicker as the Champion walked by, leaning on the small blind boy, who was lecturing him about drinking to much Fire Whiskey. The Champion turned and glared at her.

"Something funny?" He growled. 

"My friend just told a joke." She replied with a shrug. Any normal person would have nodded and kept a vague suspicion that the joke was about them. This boy, however, apparently decided that it was completely necessary to launch himself at Ymir and punch her, sending her to the floor.

"Eren!" Armin yelled, "Why did you do that?"

"She was making jokes about me!" He growled, "She needed to learn not to make jokes about people!" Ymir got to her feet with Annie's help and sent the boy a look that could kill.

"And you need to ask questions first and punch if necessary." She rubbed her cheek. "I was telling her a joke that my father told me in a letter." This was a huge lie on her part, but that boy could break a brick wall if he wanted, and she wasn't about to let her friend take the blame. 

"So he told the joke about me?" Eren growled. Ymir rolled her eyes.

"No, it wasn't. You need to stop jumping to conclusions." 

In turn the boy whipped out his wand and pointed it at the girls. Ymir got hers out and pushed Annie behind her instinctively. The entire hall went silent.

"You are going to wish crossing wands with me, little girl." Eren said with a sneer. 

"I believe it may be the other way round. I'm the best spellcaster in my year." Ymir replied. 

But before either of them could begin a duel, the Beauxbatons Champion three herself between the two. 

"Enough!" She said forcefully, pointing a finger at each of her fellow Champions. "Please stop, there is no need to fight." The other two, for a reason unknown to them, began to lower their wands. 

"There, that's better. Now you two can talk it out." She said with a sweet smile. Ymir nodded, but the boy glared at her and pointed his wand towards her.

"I don't like people putting spells on me!" He yelled, making the small girl turn very pale. Ymir grabbed the girl by the hand and pulled her away from the crazy boy. 

She was on the verge of casting a spell when, out of the blue, Eren's feet were swept out from under him, his head crashed against the floor before his feet dragged him into the air.

He started flailing about angrily as he flew higher and higher. Armin took the opportunity to apologize to all three girls for Eren's behavior as his classmates laughed at Eren.

"WHO DID THAT?!?" He bellowed. Everyone looked around to see who it was that had cast the spell. The Durmstrang students stopped laughing and began to part to reveal their headmaster, who was pointing his wand at the floating boy.

"Eren. You don't attack other students, no matter what school they are from, unless they threaten you with bodily harm. How many times have I had to tell you that?" Levi asked calmly. "As punishment you will hang there until your classmates have finished eating breakfast. Then you will clean the entire house over again, you did a deplorable job yesterday." Eren started yelling down at his headmaster, the girls could only guess that they were native curse words. Levi turned to them and smiled apologetically.

"I am terribly sorry. He doesn't know how to behave himself. Next time he goes at your throats just remind him of this punishment. He's afraid of heights, it's the best way to get the lesson into his thick head." The headmaster finished with a bow and headed off to the the teacher's table. 

Armin sighed and apologized once more for his friend's bad manners. Historia smiled brightly.

"You have no need to apologize to us. You didn't do anything." She kissed him on the cheek as walked back to the table where she had been eating. Ymir gave the boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. He's an ass and you aren't. Like she said, there's nothing for you to apologize for." Armin smiled at them before joining his classmates.

The girls waited until they were outside the great hall to laugh about Eren's floating state. 

"I can't believe The Headmaster actually uses that as a punishment!" Annie cackled. 

"Makes you glad that Filch can't use magic." Ymir replied. 

The girls laughed for another moment before calming down and hearing soft sobs coming from a nearby suit of armor. Ymir frowned. She knew that the suits would occasionally catch colds, but hadn't heard them crying before.

She walked up to the suit, and realized that there was someone curled up behind it crying.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, the student gasped and looked up to see who it was that had asked.

"Oh, Ymir..." Mikasa muttered. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, wiping her eyes in her sleeves. "Just had a fight with Jean is all."

"Over what?" Ymir asked, offering her hand to help Mikasa up.

The other girl took the hand and allowed Ymir to pull her to her feet. "He was mad that I had put my name in the goblet. I told him it wasn't a big deal, especially since I didn't even get picked. But he was still really mad about it, so he decided that we should take a break from seeing each other." Ymir and Annie smiled at Mikasa. 

"He'll come to his senses. You're the prettiest girl he'll get his hands on, and given a few weeks he'll realize it for himself." Mikasa smiled at the girls.

"Thanks. By the way," she motioned towards the hall. "What was all the fuss about in there?"

"The Durmstrang Champion was being a bit of an idiot and his Headmaster punished him, you'll see how when you get in there."

Mikasa nodded and hurried into the hall to see what had happened to Eren. Annie shook her head.

"Sometimes I think you belong in Hufflepuff with Sasha. You're just barely a Slyherin." She said with a sigh.

"Well, if we're trying to keep the school unity thing going then we need at least one Slytherin to make peace with the rest of the houses." Ymir replied. “Plus I’m the first Slytherin in years to get on McGonangall’s good side. So there’s that.”

The girls walked back to their common room and skimmed through the books that they’d borrowed the day before. The books and clippings covered all sorts of events that had been in the tournament, but none of them really stood out to them. 

“There was that one where the champions had to retrieve the trophy from the centaurs in the forest.” Annie suggested, Ymir replied with a shrug.

“Maybe, but it seems a bit tame since the centaurs decided they were okay with Firenze teaching here, and they were pretty laid back to begin with.” 

“Do you think they’ll bring back dragons and do something like the first task from thirty years ago?”

“I doubt it. I heard something about Harry Potter and Hermione Weasly speaking against the use of dragons in a school environment. Apparently he didn’t like flying all over the school with a dragon chasing him and she thinks it’s unethical in every respect. Then the other two surviving champions piped in with the danger of it. So that’s not gonna happen.”

“What about the mermaids? Do you think they’ll do something with the mermaids?”

“No, I think we can rule out Harry Potter’s tasks. Everyone all over the world knows damn near every aspect of that tournament just because he was in it. The other Tournaments were mostly reported in their respective countries.” 

Annie threw her book down and flopped down onto her back. “If I were you, I’d just stick with the lessons Petra plans on giving you, and prepare for the worst. There’s no point in researching it like crazy. There are just to many tasks.


	5. THE FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a change in focus about halfway through this chapter from Ymir to Levi. Just a casual warning.

For the first two weeks Ymir listened to Annie’s advice and focused on what Petra taught her during their lessons, however, she came across Madame Maxime and Historia paracticing spells to take down giants, she began to freak and dived back into the books, desperatly checking to see if there had actually been a task where giants had apeared. 

She found nothing. 

The closest she came were ahandfull of tasks that used large monsters like Minotaurs and Centaurs that were about as easy to take down as Giants. Annie would occasionally get onto her for being so absorbed in the tournament that she neglected her classes. However, like a good friend, she had used a quick-quotes-quill to keep track of the lectures for Ymir.

Ten days before the first task, Ymir tracked down Historia so that she could talk to her about the first task. She found the small girl sitting under a tree near the lake, enjoying the weather. Historia looked up and smiled as Ymir drew closer.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you outside of the great hall.” Ymir nodded back and sat down a few feet in front of her fellow champion. 

“Same to you. So, have you figured out what the first task will be?” she asked nervously. Historia’s smile fell and she shook her head.

“I’m afraid not. There are so many, and even when there are similarities, it’s usally retrieving this or fighting that.” Ymir nodded.

“I’ve noticed that to. I’ve been practicing spells, but I have no clue if they’ll do me any good or not. I guess all we can do is hope that we’re prepared at this point.” 

“That is very true. But we are all very lucky this year. We each have teachers that are former dueling champions!” Historia said, smiling again. “I have Madame Maxime, you have Petra Ral, and Eren has his headmaster!” Ymir frowned.

“He’s a dueling champion?” she asked. Historia nodded. 

“He was the champion nine or ten years ago, if I remember correctly. But he was taken down the next year by your charms professor. She was actually the one that took away Madame Maxime’s title as well. Straight out of Hogwarts too! I was looking forward to meeting her when we arrived a few weeks ago. Then I got here and was a little bit disappointed because she was very awkward that night for whatever reason.” Ymir nodded and grinned.

“It was caused by the Durmstrang Headmaster. She got really flustered when he turned up, and if you notice, she still gets’ flustered and tongue tied whenever he’s around.” 

Historia giggled. "No, I haven't seen that. But I will look out for it."

"You aren't going to have to look to hard, just make sure you get in the great hall before Headmaster Ackerman." 

"Actually, speaking of Headmaster Ackerman, I heard that he's trained to be an Auror. I know that the Heads of Schools are told what the Tasks are, so do you think that, maybe Headmaster Ackerman will teach Eren what he needs to do to win the first task?" Historian asked. Ymir snorted and burst into laughter.

"Seriously? From what I can tell Levi doesn't care much for him, at all. From the way they've treated each other since they got here Headmaster Ackerman is more likely to help one of us than help Yeager." 

"Well, if you say so." Historia said uncertainly. "By the way, what is 'Hogsmeade?' I heard something about a trip there in a few days." 

"Hogsmeade is a village down the road. Third to Seventh years are allowed to walk down there every few months." 

"What's down there?" Historian leaned forward.

"A fantastic candy shop, a few stores, and a pub with the best Butter Beer this side of the Thames." 

"Pardon me asking, but what is Butter Beer?" Ymir's mouth fell open. 

"You don't have Butter Beer in France?" She asked incredulously. Historic shook her head.

"Not that I know of." 

"Alright, my best friend has to take a detention Saturday because she hit the caretaker with a Bat Bogey Hex meant for the Poltergeist, you want to go into the village with me? Your first Butter Beer is on me."

Historia twirled a blade of grass around her finger while she thought over the offer. "Alright, I don't have to do anything else. I'll meet you at the stairs Saturday morning." 

 

Levi watched his students follow the Hogwarts kids down to Hogsmeade. He gave Eren a look warning him to be in his best behavior as the young man passed. 

The most common punishment for bad behavior among his students was having to clean the school, he didn't know if this was being continued in his absence or not, but he knew that the caretaker he'd brought with them to Hogwarts was practically getting paid to make sure Eren Yeager was cleaning correctly.

The kid was constantly lashing out at other students over the smallest things. Just the other day he thought that the Beauxbatons champion had called him a name and had started yelling at her. Levi had intervened, sen the boy flying into the air, and did what he could to stop the poor girl's crying.

Levi smiled at the last girl to leave the grounds and headed towards the main castle in search of Petra. He didn't have to walk long. She was walking down the pathway, looking down as she donned her gloves.

He called her name and she froze. He tried not to laugh as she slowly looked up from her gloves and confirmed who had called her name before turning an alarming shade of red.

"Levi, I thought you had already gone into town." She said with a nervous giggle. 

"I was about to look for you to see if you would accompany me to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." 

"Sure, why not?" Levi smiled and motioned down the road. 

"Then let's go." She nodded and quickly walked by him. He smiled to himself and caught up with her.

"So, how's life treating you!" He asked after several extremely awkward moments of silence.

"Alright. I love teaching here. I've never been happier." She said putting emphasis on the last sentence.

Levi grimaced. "I see. How's Pixis doing as the DADA teacher? I heard he was beginning to lose his edge." 

"I think he's doing fine. He's gotten old and can't do as much as he could when he was hired twenty years ago, but he doesn't plan on retiring any time soon." 

Levi nodded and they continued walking, his attempt to lighten the mood only made the awkwardness worse.

"So, what's it like living amount the Romanians?" Petra asked.

"Not as bad as I had originally thought it would be. I occasionally get students like Armin that actually want to learn, not just find out how to deal with their enemies. Although, sometimes it feels like I'm surrounded by Slytherins." He replied with a slight shiver. 

"Then you should've taken the Transfiguration post at Hogwarts." Petra replied coldly.

Ah-ha.

"So that's why you haven't answered my letters? You're pissed because I didn't take the job?" He asked. The lethal look she gave him was answer enough. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't enjoy Transfiguration. If Pixis would retire already then I'd apply in a heartbeat, but I wasn't about to take a job I hated!"

Petra stopped in the middle of the road. 

"I'm not pissed because you didn't take the job, I'm pissed that you ran off at the first opportunity." Levi backed away from her a little bit. 

“I’m sorry if it seemed that way but I swear that i didn’t mean to run off like that. In fact, I wrote several letters where I apologized for taking a job so far away, but you never responded so we could never fix it.” before he could even think about rephrasing the last bit her wand was out and pointed at his eyes.

“Are you suggesting that it’s all my fault?” It was less a question than a demand for an apology. Levi scampered back and tripped on his cloak, sending him tumbling into a bush.

“No! Not at all!” he squeaked. “I was just noting the fact that I should’ve come to see you in person to fix it all!” he hoped that this would help her calm down. The last time he’d made her angry he’d hopped around the school as a frog for the entire day. 

She lowered her wand a little bit. “Does that mean you’re trying to apologize for running off to Romania?” she asked.

“Yes and no.” he replied, but quickly repeated the former five times when her wand was once again pointed at his face.

“Why did you choose Durmstrang, anyway?” she asked after she felt that his apologies were sincere.

“Because I didn’t feel like being stepped on by Madame Maxime. I’m short enough as-is.” 

Petra began laughing. “Yeah, you are!”

“You’re not supposed to agree with me! Give me a little sympathy here!” he cried indignantly.

 

After a couple moments Petra finally calmed down enough to help Levi untangle his cloak from the bush. IT took them another few moments to make their way into the heart of the village.

Levi poked Petra’s arm to get her attention. “Mind if we stop by Honeydukes? There isn’t a single decent candy shop in Romania. I wrote to you begging you to send me some candy, but you never responded.”

Petra smiled. “I don’t mind at all. But do you remember, in fourth year, we went in and the owner convinced you that he’d created a new kind of Chocoball that would make you grow taller?” Levi turned a light shade of red and nodded.

“Yes, I do.”

“You bought about sixty, if I remember correctly, and ate all of them by the time the next trip rolled around.”

“I only bought thirty, thank you very much.” 

“That’s right! You bought sixty on the second trip. You confronted the owner and he said you obviously hadn’t bought enough since you were still short, and you bought more and ate them all within the month.”

“On second thought let’s just go to the pub.” Levi muttered, turning a deeper shade of red.

“And then you bought more on the next trip because you had a convenient growth spurt and was convinced it was because of the Chocoballs.”

“Okay, i think we’ve reached the end of that memory-”

“How much weight had you gained by the end of the year? Twenty punds, right?”

 

“Forty. And I’d rather not talk about it when my students are nearby.” he muttered indignantly.

“Oh boo-hoo. At least you didn’t have to deal with Fred and Irvin telling all of your students every embarrassing thing that ever happened to you while you were in school.”

“Did he tell them about the time your broom flipped and your bloomers were revealed for all to see?” 

“No. And if you know what’s good for you then you won’t remind him.” She growled.

“Fair’s fair. You brought up the Chocoballs, I brought up the underwear incident. We’re square.”

“Not quite, you still owe me a few butterbeers.”

“I owe you one!”

“Consider it a way to make up for running off.” she said sulkily. He smiled at her.

“That sounds good.” He was about to reach for her hand when two loud bangs echoed down the street. They both stood on tip-toe to see what was going on, but couldn’t see over the heads and hats of everyone else. 

“It came from Zonko’s, probably a whiz-cracker gone rogue.” Petra said dismissively. 

Levi nodded, but their theory was dismissed when Armin broke through the crowd, frantically calling out for Levi. Levi flagged down his student and asked him what was going on.

“Eren started a duel with the other two Champions! The French girl is a second but the Hogwarts girl is currently fighting him and I couldn’t find any other Professors and I nobody would break them up!” Another loud bang echoed down the street and Levi vaguely heard his student cursing. He hoped the girl had hit him with something good.

“Lead the way. We’ll handle it.” Levi said, grudgingly. two more seconds and he would’ve been holding her hand again.

Armin helped the two vertically challenged teachers make their way through the crowd to where Eren and Ymir were going at it. Levi notice Petra motioning over a rather confused looking Asian girl. She walked over and Petra had her explain what was going on.

“Well, I was talking to Ymir outside the post office, and I told her Eren was inside sending a letter to his father and that, when he was done, we were going to be going to the pub to get a drink. And right as he was coming out, she warned me that he might turn out to be an ass and to be careful. So he challenged her to a duel.” 

Levi snorted. “Of course he did.” Petra gave him a dissaproving look.

“I thought you were going to handle it.” she said flatly.

“I’ll handle it if she starts to lose. As it is, she seems to be winning, and if she wins that’ll be lesson enough. If it starts to lean his way I’ll put an end to it.” Petra gaped at him.

“Unbelievable.” she muttered.

“Well, she’s your student, and she does you credit, she’s kicking his ass. And sadly he’s among the best at the school.” Levi commented, watching the girl sling spell after spell at Eren, until he managed to get in a good spell. After that the fight began to turn. Levi pulled out his wand and pointed it at Eren, who fell forward, and was quickly dragged into the air by his feet.

Ymir turned to see who had interrupted the duel.

“Forgive me for ending the duel so abruptly, but he needs to learn a lesson. You did very well. Feel free to kick his ass when you please.” he said to both her, and the short blonde that walked up next to Ymir. He turned to the Asian girl and apologized, explaining that Eren couldn’t buy her a drink because he had some chores to attend to. He gave her money for a drink and instructed Armin to take ERen back to the school before releasing the floating boy from the spell.

As he walked off with Petra, he could have sworn he heard Ymir say “Told you he’d help us before Yeager.


	6. THE FIRST TASK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the monster I chose for this was mentioned once or twice throughout the entire series, so I took a few liberties with the characteristics of the monster, and got a key one (mentioned part way through) from one of Tamora Pierce's books, so if it didn't quite fit your idea of the monster, I'm terribly sorry, but there's a lot of wiggle room from various interpretations and i took advantage of that.

Ymir woke up early on the morning of the first task. It didn't really sink in until she sat up and saw a new robe draped over the foot of her bed. The back had the Hogwarts Crest with her last name embroidered underneath in green thread.

She lay back down and turned herself into a cocoon. 

The day before she, Historia and Eren had all managed to get along for about fifteen minutes while they decided that, judging from what they had found in their research, whatever was waiting for them was going to be very big. 

Then Yeager had decided he wanted a rematch and Hid headmaster showed up just before Eren cast the first spell.

Annie woke up two hours later and attempted to get her unwilling friend up and running. After several unsuccessful tries at pulling her out, she'd woken up the other three girls and had them pull at her. 

She then barged out of the dorm and dragged Petra out of bed. 

When Petra walked in and firmly told Ymir to get her ass out of bed or suffer the consequences, Ymir decided she liked living more than staying in bed.

 

After a quick breakfast, Petra escorted Ymir to the Champion's tent. Technically this task should have fallen to her Headmistress or Head of House, but since neither of them had woken up yet, Petra offered to do it.

They waited alone in the tent as the sounds of students walking into the arena passed them by. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes when Levi and Eren entered the tent. 

Levi and Petra smiled at each other while their students exchanged murderous glares. Another few minutes passed before Madame Maxime and Historia walked in with Professor McGonagall. Petra was dismissed by the headmistress and thanked for bringing Ymir down to the tent. 

Ymir smiled nervously at the teacher before she left. 

All three students were so nervous that they weren’t sure whether or not their breakfast would stay down. Fifteen more minutes passed before the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walked in, followed by a reporter from the Daily Prophet.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you three.” He said, bowing to the Heads, “And it’s nice to meet your three.” he finished with an even deeper bow. He introduced himself to the students and pulled a small velvet bag out of his pocket. 

“Alright. So, we need to determine which order the three of you will go into the arena and face the first task. Inside this bag, are three charms, you will each grab one, and pull it out. Whatever number is on the charm, will decide when you will go in.” Shacklebolt held out the bag. “Now, no peaking.”

All three students reached into the bag and grabbed the first thing their fingers detected and pulled it out. Ymir stared at her charm for a moment before saying “Fucking hell, I want a do-over.”

Her headmistress blanched and began to scold her while Levi, Eren, and the Minister began laughing. Madame Maxime looked rather taken aback, but Historia stood on tiptoes and leaned over to see what her number was.

“So you’ll be first, then I’ll be next.” she commented. The reporter just looked and Kingsley and said that he’d replace her statement with “Miss Bott expressed extreme disappointment with the slot she drew.”

After the Minister had gotten McGonagall to calm down he continued. “Alright, with that done, Miss Bott will go first, Miss Reiss second, and Mr. Yeager last. If you look close enough at the charm, you will find it will give you just a small hint as to what is waiting inside that arena.” All three champions studied the charms.

“It looks, like medieval drinking horns.” Eren said, “They would take horns from cows and bulls, hollow them out and embellish them.” the girls gaped at him, amazed that he’d know that. He turned a bright shade of red. “Despite common theory i do read a book every once in a while.” he muttered indignantly.

“But why would a drinking horn be a clue?” Historia asked. Ymir remembered something that Irvin had gone around school saying every other day her entire time at Hogwarts, and all the color drained out of her face.

“Please tell me there isn’t a Minotaur in there.” she squeaked, looking at the Minister. Before he could reply, an angry lowing sound echoed through the grounds.

“It’s a Minotaur. We have two males for the girls to fight and a female for Mr. Yeager. In terms of aggressiveness you are all equal. The female will feel that Mr. Yeager is threatening her, and the males will… react aggressively towards the girl. It’s a hormonal situation.”

“You’re saying that the female minotaur will attack me to protect herself, while the males will attack the girls in an effort to mate with them? I’m sorry but that’s wrong. I hate Bott with a burning passion, but I would never wish that on anyone. If anything, I would like to request that our situations be reversed. I’ll fight a male and they can fight a female.” Eren insisted. Ymir and Historia smiled at him.

“So there’s some good in you. Ymir commented. He gave her a quick glare before looking back at Shacklebolt. 

“While that’s a valiant thing to do, I’m afraid that wouldn’t work. The females would have to be provoked by the girls in order for them to register them as a negative force.”

“Then I request that all of us face males. If Minotaurs are like any other creature, then they will fight me to protect their territory. This will be equivalent to the force that will be unleashed upon the girls.”

“Again, very valiant, but we only have two males, and should everything go right, both will be out of commission when the girls are done. We are forced to go on as planned. But don’t worry. Hagrid, Hange Zoe, Headmaster Ackerman, and Professor Ral will all be on standby to protect the girls before the Minotaurs can do anything to them.” He turned to the girls. “And if any harm does come to you by way of the Minotaur, we will give you an edge in the next task. You have my word on that.” The girls both gave him a nod.

“Well then, the task is to remove the golden horn from the Minotaur’s head. Now, let’s get this show on the road. Maxime, McGonagall, Ackerman, please follow me.” 

Shacklebolt lead their teachers out of the tent, and the reporter followed them out. Historia began to shake.

“Do you think the teachers will actually be able to protect us if the Minotaur starts to…”

“Yeah. Hagrid’s strong, Hange’s strange but she knows creatures better than most, then of course Headmaster Ackerman and Professor Ral are the best in their fields if the rumours are true. We’re in good hands.”

Ymir got the feeling that Eren understood the half-truth in what she had said. The problem was not in the two tiny dueling champion, but in the two weird Care of Magical Creatures Teachers. Hagrid loved beasts like the Minotaur, and Hange… Well, she was nuts about them. She’d just as likely cause more trouble than had existed in the first place.

They heard an announcement ring out from the arena saying that in fifteen minutes the first task would begin. Apparently they needed more time to wrangle the Minotaurs into the arena. 

Historia walked over and peeked out of the tent flap. “There are still students making their way in.” Historia said before kneeling down and picking something up off the ground. 

“Makes sense. It’s still breakfast time.” Ymir said, rubbing her arm nervously. Historia sat down in the middle of the tent and placed three pieces of gravel on the carpet before her. “What’re you doing?” she asked, bringing Eren’s attention to the small girl.

“You’ll see.” She replied. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the rocks and said a few words. The rocks shimmered, popped and flashed, and left behind three silver chains. Historia gathered them up in her hand and got to her feet.

“Here, we can put the charms on these and wear them.” She offered the chains to the other two champions who took them gingerly and slid the charms onto them before latching it around their necks.

“How’d you do that?” Ymir asked. 

“Transfiguration. It’s my best subject.” the other two nodded and went back to being nervous. It felt like an eternity had passes before a silver cloud shot through the tent wall and turned into a Panther.

“Ymir, there is a tunnel almost directly across from the entrance of the tent, please go through it and wait at the gate until it opens.” the Panther said with Petra’s voice. “And good luck!”

 

Ymir had already been shaky when she found out about the minotaur, but as she got closer, she started shaking harder. After a moment, she reached the gate that Petra had mentioned and waited at it. Directly across from her was the Judges’ table. The three Heads sat next to each other, and they were joined by the Minister of Magic, two men, one with close-cropped brown hair and the other with shaggy black hair, and one woman, with the palest hair she had ever seen, but she couldn’t see their faces. In fact, she could barely see Levi over the table.

The gate began rising without warning, and she made a very undignified squealing noise. She gathered herself as the gate rose over her head and Madame Maxime motioned her forward. Ymir stepped into the arena, her eyes scanning the place for the mountains of fur and muscle, that she assumed would be there.

The gate closed behind her and the ground began to shake as a rock in the middle of the arena split open and her minotaur rose out of the ground. One of his horns was gold plated, his arms and torso had the appearance of that of a normal man, but the rest of him bore more resemblance to a long-horn cow with a brown pelt. He was also wearing a collar which was attached to a length of heavy duty chain that Hagrid used to keep his more dangerous creatures away from the students, so that was reassuring.

Or, it was until the Minotaur got a big whiff of the air and it’s eyes focused on her. She once again made that undignified squealing noise that came with realizing that sneaking up on it was totally not an option.

The Minotaur launched itself at her. She instinctively screamed and jumped to the side to get as far away from the thing as possible while she formulated a plan. The Minotaur jerked mid-air when it reached the end of it’s chain. it quickly got to it’s feet and began assessing her from the end of the chain.

She pointed her wand, which she had drawn half-way down the tunnel, at the horn and attempted three different summoning spells, none of which worked. She ran her fingers through her bangs, and blood dropped onto her nose. She pulled her left hand away and realized that she cut her arm on a sharp rock. she turned and looked for the rock. 

It wasn’t hard to find, it had a streak of blood on it. She picked it up, it wasn’t as light as it should have been to be useful, but she placed it somewhere more convenient in case she needed to use it to hack off the horn, which she assumed would not be parted from the minotaur without extreme measures. She looked around the stadium to get a better look at her surroundings, and caught sight of the two Headmistress’s sitting next to each other, and a rather large rock just left of where the Minotaur had come out. 

She grinned, and pointed her wand at the rock, and silently thanked Historia before transfiguring the rock to the point that it looked like a female Minotaur. It actually let out a half-hearted moo, which was enough to draw the attention of the Minotaur. While it’s back was turned she ran through a list of spells and found one that might help her cut the horn off that damned thing’s head. 

But it would only work if he believe that the stupid rock was a female. Everyone held their breath as the minotaur stared at the rock. Ymir smiled when it crouched down, and mimicked it’s movements herself. The Minotaur bolted for the “female,” and she sprinted after it. A loud cry went up and she vaguely saw Petra and the pale haired woman stand in alarm as Ymir jumped off of a rock and landed on the Minotaur's back.

The beast made the most terrifying noise as what was going on began to register. Ymir touched the base of the horn with her wand and managed to squeak out a spell, which didn’t quite severe the horn all the way, but Ymir was able to yank it off. A cheer went up before the Minotaur grabbed her arm and swung her up and over his head and onto the rock in front of him, the world went dark for a moment, but when she woke up Hange and Hagrid were wrestling the monster away from her. 

She gave a long shaky sigh as two teachers ran to help her up. One was Petra, who looked about ready to kill her, and the other was Professor Longbottom. “Brilliant.” he said. “Last time anyone took on a monster physically was thirty years ago.” he helped her off the rock and Petra handed her the horn. Ymir looked up where the judges were all conversing, and her mouth fell open.

She recognized the two men. The man with brown hair was Victor Krum, and the other was Harry Potter himself. She glanced at the woman, and realized that this must be Fleur Delacour. she looked vaguely like she did in the clippings from thirty years ago. she had changed a bit, and she still looked beautiful, but not quite so girl-ish as she had in the photos.

The Minister waved his hand and the crowd quieted down. He motioned towards Levi, who sat or stood, he was to short to tell, at the end of the table. Levi pointed his wand in the air, and with a flick ribbons shot out and the number eight appeared above his head.

“Scoring scale of ten. He probably thought you were to reckless. And I’d have to agree.” Neville muttered in her ear. Madame Maxime pointed her wand into the air, and the number none appeared in the air. 

McGonagall gave her an eight, and she had the feeling she’d be getting extra work as a punishment for jumping on the Minotaur. Shacklebolt gave her a ten. Harry Potter glanced at the lining of her robes, which was green to match her house and smiled before giving her a ten. Krum flicked his wand and gave her a nine. And finally, Fleur gave her another ten.

“Score stands at sixty-four for Miss Ymir Bott. Young lady, I suggest stopping to see Madame Pomfrey.” The minister said sternly. she nodded and was escorted out by Neville and Petra, both of whom gave her a Stern lecture about physically engaging a big-ass Minotaur.

“Wait, Shacklebolt said something about me and Historia getting an edge if the Minotaur actually harmed us. You think this counts since it happened after I got the horn?” she asked.

 

Historia and Eren jumped when a loud noise echoed out of the arena, the noise was followed by a cheer which quickly turned to a scream. Historia clasped her hands together and looked at Eren as the noise continued. 

"Do you think Ymir is okay?" She asked timidly. Suddenly all the noise stopped. They listened intently for any sign as to what was going on. After a moment they heard clapping, but no cheering. The clapping stopped for about two second and then started up again.

"They're giving out scores." Eren said. "She should be alright." Historia nodded, but that scream didn't exactly calm her nerves.

They waited in the tent for ten minutes before Petra's Panther came in and told Historia that she could enter as Ymir had, but instead of ending with a cheerful good luck, she was asked to be careful. Eren clapped her on the shoulder. 

"You'll be fine. Shacklebolt said they'd taken preventative measures." Historia nodded and exited the tent. She felt like she was about to vomit, she had always been frightened by the mere thought of minotaurs since she found out about them when she was little, well, littler.

She had been told that they’d hunt down human women to mate with if they were in the mood and there were no females around. It did not need saying that the minotaur would force itself on the poor women since only a woman under a powerful spell would participate willingly. 

She finally reached the gate and looked for Madame Maxime, who wasn’t hard to find, but it helped her calm down a little bit. The gate started to open, and she began to shake. After a moment she was motioned through the gate, which closed behind her the minute she was in the arena. 

She pulled her wand out and squeaked as a black Minotaur rose up out of the ground. It caught her scent right away, and stared at her before leaping off of his platform and bolting towards her. She scampered to the side and slammed herself against the wall, trying to stay out of it’s reach. She barely accomplished this, the Minotaur reached for her, and it’s fingers were mere inches from her face. 

It jerked towards her as she tried a summoning spell, which failed to remove the horn from the Minotaur's head. She noticed a bloodied rock laying near by, it seemed to have a sharp edge, she thought that if she could distract the monster for a moment, she’d be able to cast a spell on the rock and use it to hack off the horn from a distance.

Her chance came when the Minotaur turned around and wrapped it’s arm around the chain and began to pull. She cast a hovering charm on the rock and sent it flying, edge first, towards the horn. gold was pretty easy to cut through, given the right force. The rock got lodged about halfway through the horn. The Minotaur roared, apparently it was actually part of its body. She summoned the rock, and it flew towards her. 

She caught it, but nearly toppled into the monster’s reach because it was so heavy. She placed it back on the ground and once more cast a hovering charm on it once more. With a flick of her wand, the rock sailed right through the horn, severing it completely from the Minotaur's head. Her classmates cheered, ans she smiled. She pointed her wand at the horn, which lay a few feet in front of the minotaur, and was about to cast a summoning spell when she heard a loud clanging noise and the Minotaur stumbled. 

She looked at the chain, and saw that the minotaur had torn one of the links in half and was now able to move as it pleased around the arena. Before she could move, the minotaur turned towards her and launched itself at her. She tumbled away as it crashed into the wall. 

Everyone was screaming. She jumped forward and grabbed the horn, but the minotaur was quicker, and had jumped over to her while she was still scrambling to her feet. It wrapped and arm around her waist and picked her up. Now she was screaming.

It threw her across the arena and she landed on her back. She clutched the horn to her chest and curled around it, hoping to protect both herself and the horn from the minotaur, which was taking long strides towards her. The Hogwarts groundskeeper jumped into the arena and launched himself at the Minotaur, which swat him away like he was a fly. A very large fly.

Right as the minotaur drew up close to her side, a new ripped through the air, and a large black blur launched itself at the Minotaur. Historia peeked out from around her arm to get a better view of what was going on. 

A large black cat stood between her and the shocked minotaur. The cat let loose a sound that was a mix between a mew and a roar. The Minotaur roared back at it and swiped at it. The cat jumped onto the arm and used it as a springboard to launch itself at the Minotaur's neck.

The minotaur roared in pain as, what Historia could now see, the Panther ripped into the monster’s neck and shoulder. It tore loose a huge section of flesh and muscle, making the Minotaur's swatting arm useless.

The Panther sprung off the minotaur and did a mid-air flip, pushing the minotaur back. Half-way through the arc the panther was taking, it began to change and took the form of a small man with black hair. 

Levi lightly landed on the ground ten feet away, pointed his wand at the minotaur and ast a spell on it. The minotaur crumpled to the ground and began to snore. A cheer went up from the students. Madame Maxime vaulted into the arena and ran to Historia’s side.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Historia tried to push herself onto her feet, but could only manage to support herself on her left arm.

“Not really.” The groundskeeper walked over to he and scooped her up.

“Hange can managed a knocked-out minotaur on her own. I’ll take the poor thing to Madame Pomfrey.” The man said to Historia’s headmistress. The giantess nodded and walked back to the wall underneath the judge’s table. She picked Levi up by his cloak, and tossed him over the wall, which made the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students laugh, but the Durmstrang children knew better than to laugh.

Madame Maxime hopped up and the judges spoke among themselves for a moment.

“Don’t you worry. Madame Pomfrey’ll fix you up and you’ll be back on yer feet in no time flat.” Hagrid said in her ear. Historia smiled up at him. 

The students fell silent to see her scores.

All three Heads gave her eights, the Minister of Magic gave her a nine, the man with shaggy hair gave her an eight, and the second man and the woman gave her nines. She gathered that she would have gotten higher scores if she had used a bit more magic to take the horn, and if she hadn’t gotten caught by the Minotaur.

“The score stands at fifty-nine for Miss Historia Reiss. Hagrid, take her to the hospital wing.”

 

Eren had fallen asleep shortly after Historia had left. He was woken up by Hagrid and sent to the tunnel, apparently he had missed Petra’s Patronus. 

He made his way through the tunnel. He stood at the gate and could practically feel Levi’s gaze on him and had a feeling he’d be cleaning the house later. the gate open and he slipped underneath before it was half-way open. He strutted into the arena and was looking around when a rock opened up and his minotaur began to rise into the arena.

He took it in, thinking it wasn’t that bad because it wasn’t even as tall as him, whereas male Minotaurs would have towered over him. “Piece of cake.” he muttered under his breath. The Minotaur turned at the sound of his whisper as her platform jerked to a halt. 

Eren whipped out his wand and pointed it at the minotaur, which was only five feet in front of him. The minotaur lowered her head and pointed it straight at him. He though it would make his job easier. 

But in a split second the minotaur had crossed the distance and headbutted the boy, sending him flying across the stadium and crashing into the wall. Levi groaned and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed to have to deal with such an idiotic student.

 

Ymir had been placed in the bed across from Historia, and was watching Madame Pomfrey buzz about the small girl. 

Historia had been there for no more than five minutes when the doors opened once again, all three looked up and were greeted by the sight of Hagrid, with Eren slung over his shoulder.

“The blasted idiot stood too close to the minotaur and let her charge him. Went flying across the arena. He was out cold in two seconds. He lost the task.” Hagrid explained, dumping the boy onto a nearby bed. 

Ymir and Historia began giggling, and didn’t stop until the nurse managed to wake Eren’ up five minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in case anyone was suddenly wondering why Eren got really nice all of a sudden, it was merely for the sake of plot pogression. I needed to convey why the girls were so freaked out. I mean, we all know that he's nice when he wants to be, and he decided to stop being an ass for a few minutes.
> 
> But don't worry, the rivalry between him and Ymir will be back at it's normal pace soon.
> 
> Also, i believe there are variations on capitalization of the word Minotaur, so i apologize it the software didn't pick it up.


	7. THE DAILY PROPHET

The Minister came in during the afternoon and informed them that, since they were all physically hurt by the Minotuars, which he assured them would never make another appearance, they would all get a hint as to what was coming. 

This was situational, of course. The girls had both managed to retrieve their horn, while Eren never even touched his. So, Eren was given the horn from the female Minotaur and told to translate the runes. The girls were told to report to their Headmistresses a week before the first task and they would be informed of what was to come.

 

Ymir and Eren were allowed to leave the hospital wing following morning, but Historia had to wait a full week before Madame Pomfrey was satisfied that she would be okay. Ymir, Annie, and Armin sat with her under a willow tree while she explained why she’d had stay for so long.

“She was worried that, because I’m so small, my bones were not strong enough to walk around, ans she didn’t want me getting more hurt than I already was.” Annie rolled her eyes.

“Please, you were perfectly healthy by the third day. Even Hagrid could tell.” She said. Ymir grinned and ruffled Historia’s hair.

“Well, I’m personally very glad you’re up and about again.” she said. Historia returned the smile and straightened her hair. 

“OH! Did you know that Headmaster Ackerman is an Animagus?” Historia asked. Ymir shook her head, while the other two nodded. 

“Of course, I was right behind him when he turned into that huge panther.” Annie replied. 

“He’s been like that since before I started at Durmstrang. He prowls the corridors looking for trouble makers.” Armin added.

“Wait, he’s a panther?” Ymir said, before smiling. “Professor Ral’s patronus takes the form of a panther.” 

“It might be a coinidence.” Armin said. Ymir shook her head.

“No, I think there’s something else to it. They both went to Hogwarts, and Professor Ral always gets flustered when he’s nearby.” 

“I’m with Armin.” Historia said, “Professor Ral beat Headmaster Ackerman about ten years ago and took the title of International Dueling Champion from him.”

“Then why does she get flustered?” Ymir asked. “I’m telling you, they had a history, and I’m sure the ghosts will fill us in if we asked.” Annie chuckled and glanced over Ymir’s shboulder.

“Well damn, speak of the devil.” she muttered. The other three turned to see Petra storming down the grounds towards them. 

“Shit, I hope we’re not in trouble.” Ymir said, putting on a cheerful grin and waving at their professor.

“Ymir!” Petra snapped, making the girl freeze, “Historia! Please go up to the castle. There’s a bloody reporter waiting for you. She’s in the potions room.” Petra ordered. The girls both nodded and Petra stormed away.

“Lord, what’s got her all worked up?” Annie asked. Ymir shrugged.

“Who knows, but we’ve gotta head inside before she circles back round.” Ymir said. She got to her feet and helped Historia get back up. “See you at dinner.”

 

Once they were inside the Potions room, Ymir understood why Petra could be rather pissed. Inside the room was Rita Skeeter, the famous gossip journalist. Ms. Skeeter turned as the two girls entered the room and nearly blinded them with her smile.

“Oh hello!” she cooed, “Please, please take a seat.” Ymir glanced at the faces of the three Heads, who had also come for the interview. Not one of them seemed like they planned on enjoying this.

“Well, I have a quite a few questions for everyone about the tournament. Now, let’s begin with Mr. Yeager.” She turned to Eren, who had slid down in his seat. “Mr. Yeager, how does it feel knowing that your compatriots faced male Minotaurs and retrieved the horns, while you were taken out by a female Minotaur and are currently in the dark about what is to come in the next task?” Eren turned an odd purple color.

“They’re just as in the dark as I am!” he barked. “And it was an abnormally strong minotaur!” He slunk back down into his chair and refused to answer any of Rita’s questions regarding the first task.

“Fine, how about we touch on your parents, hm?” she asked. Eren went pale.

“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same.” he muttered.

“Why not? YOu’re father was a very influential man before he went missing. He was a Healer, if I remember correctly.” Eren refused to answer, or even look at her. “And then there was that horrible day when those Giants flooded your town. I can only imagine how traumatic it was for a little boy. Didn’t your mother die that day?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Eren said shakily. Ymir could see he was holding back tears.

“Didn’t you go to live with your friend’s family afterwards? The Arlert’s, correct? I heard you are very close to their son. What’s his name?” 

“That’s enough.” Levi growled. “I don’t appreciate people messing with my student’s emotions.” Rita turned to him, a wicked smile on her face.

“Ah, little Levi Ackerman. I’d heard that you dislike your school’s champion. Why are you stepping in?”

“He gets into trouble and starts fights, so I punish him, it doesn’t mean I dislike him. And even if I did, he’s still my student, and it’s my job to protect my students from anyone who tries to hurt them.” He replied. Ymir noticed a bright green quill scribbling away on a notepad behind the reporter.

“Well, if you care so much about your students, why do you attempt to intimidate them by stalking them in the halls while in your Animagus form? I have heard several accounts of this happening since you became a teacher.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but Durmstrangs rules and students are very different from the rules and students of Hogwarts. As a panther, they notice me, and know to stay out of trouble, while they think I’m a second year if I’m in my human form. It cuts down on trouble, and I don’t know where you get this ‘stalking’ thing from. I normally sit on the window sills where I can see what is going on.” Rita pursed her lips, he’d made to many good points.

“Fine Headmaster Kitty-cat, I’ll move on.” she turned to look at Historia. “Miss Reiss, your father was the French Minister of Magic, correct?”

“He was.” 

“Do you know why he stepped down?” 

“I have no clue. I had just started at Beauxbatons when he made the decision.” 

“Do you know why he indefinitely left you in the care of your Headmistress?” Eren and Ymir both turned to get a better look at Historia.

“I have not spoken or written to him since he made that decision.”

“Obviously something must have happened if he made you live at the school. Please tell me his reason for handing over the care of his youngest daughter to a school.”

“I have no idea. And I don’t care.” Historai replied.

“Well it must have something terrible if he thought letting a giantess raise you was better than you going home to a normal-”

“Ma’am, if you are trying to imply that Madame Maxime is not fit to raise children then I must ask you to please shut up. She has been a better mother to half of the students that have walked through those doors than many “normal” women could hope to be. And if what I’ve seen of you in the last five minutes alone are anything to go by, she is five times the woman you are.” the girl said haughtily. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m rather hungry and would rather eat than waste my time with you.” she stood and swept out of the door.

Madame Maxime smiled, stood and followed her student out. “My, what an insolent little girl.” Skeeter muttered before turning to Ymir.

“Now, Miss Bott. Your father-”

“He’s head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office.” Ymir said. Rita gave a cold smile.

“Yes, but I heard something more interesting. that he had an illegitimate son with a Muggle.”

“Yes. His name was Marco.” 

“He’s about your age, correct?”

“He would be.”

“Beg pardon?”

“He passed a few years back.”

“How? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s his own fault. He was allergic to nuts, and didn’t bother looking while he was eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Got a peanut bean, and that was that.” Rita looked a bit disappointed, she obviously wanted something juicier.

“How did you feel afterwards?”

“Honestly, I was only sad for an hour.” she replied.

Rita grinned. “Really, why such a short grieving period?”

“Well, it happened here, and an hour after it happened I found out his ghost was roaming the halls.” she replied coolly. She saw Levi suppressing a laugh when Rita’s face fell again.

“Well, I heard your mother was not very happy when she found out about your father’s lover on the side.”

“Probably, she died three days after I was born so I never got to actually talk to her about it.”

“And how do you feel about not having her around when you were little?”

“Well, I grew up with Marco, and that wouldn’t have happened if she’d been alive. I also spent a great deal of time with my best friend, and her mom was a decent substitute for my own.”

“This friend, what’s her name?” 

“Annie Leonhart.”

“The niece of the Head-Healer at St.Mungos?” 

“Yeah.”

“You don’t talk much do you?”

“Nope. Does that mean I can go?”

“Not quite.” Rita looked at a slip of paper in her hand and went down the list. “What are your feelings towards your fellow champions?”

“Historia’s awesome, and when he’s in a decent mood Eren’s pretty decent.” 

“Can you go a little more into detail? I’ve heard you’ve started a few fights with your fellow champions.”

“Eren started one, and tried to start two others, but his friend stepped in. And Historia and I have never said anything negative to each other.” Rita cocked an eyebrow.

“Really now?” 

“Really.” 

“Actually, that reminds me of something.” Rita turned to face Eren once more. “I heard you’ve found yourself a little love interest in the form of Miss Mikasa Ackerman, is this true?” 

“I’ve known her for a few weeks, I won’t say it’s love just yet.” he replied. 

“That’s not what my sources tell me.” 

“Well, your sources need to consider the fact that I’ve seen her a total of ten times. It’s not love yet.” 

Rita gave him a patronizing smile and leaned over to check on her quick-quotes-quill.

“Alright, I’ve got enough. You may go eat.”

Eren practically flew out of the room. Rita stooped down and collected her notepad and quill. Ymir jogged out of the room and up the stairs. Historia and Petra stood just outside the staircase, chatting.

“Can you believe that woman?” Ymir asked Historia. 

“No. I can’t believe she was so rude as to say those things in front of Madame, as if she couldn’t understand!”

“And what she said to Eren, I can’t believe she would bring up something that obviously pained him to think about and not stop until it was time to bash the next person.”

“Did you where where Eren went?” Levi asked from behind them.

“He ran out the front door, I don’t know where he went from there.” Petra replied. Levi walked out the door. Ymir figured he didn't feel the need to rush because Eren would have to go back to his dorm sooner or later.

“Rita Skeeter is an evil woman that feels the need to spread as many lies and secrets as it’ll take to hurt people. I wish I knew how she found out about half of what she tells.” Petra shook her head. “Whatever, hopefully we won’t have to deal with her for long. Just try not to do anything she can blow up, kay?” The girls both promised that they’d try not to and departed for the great hall. 

Armin and Annie sat at the Slytherin table talking about broomsticks when Ymir sat down next to Annie.

“Where’s Eren?” Armin asked, looking around the hall. 

“He ran outside. The interviewer was Rita Skeeter, and she brought up his parents and he bolted the minute he was allowed to leave.” Armin said a few words in German, which she guessed were swear words by his tone. 

“I’ll go check on him.” Armin hopped up and jogged out of the great hall.

“What happened to Eren’s parents?” Annie asked. Ymir shrugged.

“She didn’t exactly go into detail about it, but his mom’s dead and his dad went missing a while back. Apparently he’s been living with Armin’s family since then.” Annie smiled.

“Well, I guess after knowing that, I can stand his assholery a bit more. I can only imagine how that must be.” 

“It also explains why Armin’s constantly trying to apologize for Eren’s actions.” Ymir said through a mouthful of food. “He probably knew Eren before shit went south and has been there with Eren through everything.” 

“It’s kinda sweet. Course, that’s just Armin. Eren’s still an ass.”

“Definitely, but I feel bad for him.”

 

Two days later, Ymir was pulled from class by the headmistress. McGonagall didn’t answer her questions pertaining to why she was being pulled out of Herbology until they reached her office and were greeted by the other two confused Champions and the other two school heads. McGonagall practically shoved Ymir into a chair and summoned a copy of the Daily Prophet from her desk.

“Did you three know that you made the front page?” McGonagall asked, holding the copy out for them to see. On the cover was a picture of the three of them shortly after they had found out about the Minotaur. Historia was freaking out, Eren was white as a sheet, and Ymir was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Above the picture in bold print was “The Heartbroken Champions.”

“You’re joking.” Eren groaned. 

“I wish I was, the worst part is that you’re the first one she touches on.” McGonagall replied, flipping around the paper so that she could read it. 

“It has been thirty years since we’ve had such heartbreaking tales from the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament. The Durmstrang Champion Eren Yeager, age 18, has an especially heartbreaking tale. The young man sat, terrified of two of the headmasters, as he told me of his happy life before giants flooded the small town of Riesendorf when he was only ten years old. 

“His mother, Carla, was killed in the attack. He glanced, at the giantess Olympe Maxime, who sat to his right. He went on to tell me of his father, Grisha, who disappeared two months later. It was then that the wealthy Arlert family took him in. He was friends with the youngest son of the family, Armin. Sources say that the two have an odd bond, and that Armin has been known to push around his weak-minded friend, and then apologize for Eren’s stupidity. This was evident-”

“WHAT DID THAT BITCH SAY?” Eren yelled, jumping to his feet. 

“Sit down!” McGonagall ordered. The boy did as he was told, but his rage was plain on his face.

“This was evident a week before the first task, when his friend persuaded him to attack his fellow champions while in Hogsmeade. 

“The one bright spot in his life is the budding romance between Yeager and the beautiful only daughter of the ancient Ackerman family, Mikasa, who attends Hogwarts. ‘It’s only been a few weeks, but I know it’s meant to be.’ he told me during the interview.” 

“DOES SHE WANT ME FIST IN HER FACE?” Eren yelled. 

“Eren, calm down.” Levi said coolly from the window seat. “Nobody in Germany reads her articles, you’ll be fine.” 

“She wrote about you too, Levi, all about terrorizing your students as a panther but I won’t bother you with that. where was I… oh yes, 

“All this, alongside his short time facing the Minotaur, show that even though he’s avery handsome and very muscular young man, he is actually a very weak boy, hiding from the world.” Ymir could see that Eren wanted to beat Rita to a pulp, but that he was refraining himself. 

“Historia, prepare yourself, you’re next.” 

“The Beauxbatons champion, has had almost as much suffering to deal with. Historia Reiss, age 17, is the daughter of former French Minister of Magic Rod Reiss. Her tale of woe also begins when she was only ten. She had just gone off to school, and was enjoying her time there when a letter came in saying that her father had resigned from his position, and was leaving her in the hands of the aforementioned giantess Maxime. He fell off the map a week later, and has not been heard from since. 

“Every since then, the frail girl has been forced to remain under the ‘care’ of her Headmistress. When I spoke to her alongside her fellow champions, she claimed that she was happy with the giantess for a mother, but when i caught her alone a few hours later, she told me the truth. The hell that the poor girl was subject to is not appropriate for a family paper, and no child should have to go what she went through.

“Of course, this worked to her advantage during the first task when she was slung around by the Minotaur. She told me that it was nothing compared to the beatings she suffered at the hands of Madame Maxime. Sources suggest that she may also have found romance thanks to the Tournament. 

“She has often been seen in the company of Armin Arlert since their arrival at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I did not receive the tip until after I left the school, and therefore have not been able to investigate this further, but rest assured that I will do what I can to find out.”

Historia’s nostrils were flared. “How dare she? She is a monster! Tell her she will never get another word out of me!” McGonagall nodded and turned towards her student a bit more.

“Last, but not least, is Ymir Bott, age 17, the daughter of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her tale begins before her birth, when her father sired a child with a young Muggle girl. This was not Ymir’s mother, oh no, this was the mother of her half-brother Marco. Both mothers died shortly giving birth to their children, forcing their father to raise both of them. 

“The two found a mother, however, in the form of Marie Leonhart. the two played with her young daughter Annie all through their childhood. Ymir loved her brother dearly, but it is suspected that their father, who was in Slytherin house during his time at Hogwarts, was ashamed that he had sired a half-blood. Perhaps these feelings would have been quelled if the boy had been sorted into Slytherin alongside Annie and Ymir, but the hat put him in Hufflepuff. Reportedly, this was to much shame to be borne.

“We have no evidence, but many of my sources believe that he arranged for his son to have an accident while at school. Marco died at the age of 13. Ymir grieved until she learned that his ghost was just upstairs, talking to one of their classmates. The poor girl believes that Marco died because of a food related accident, but we’ll just let her believe that.

“I won’t bother you with the rest of this rubish." McGonagall said, throwing the paper into the fire. "But we needed the three of you to know what was being said by Rita. We're going to try to keep her out of the school, but she seems to have ways of getting in anyway." The three told her they understood and were dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I case you were wondering and can't speak German, the name of the town translates to Giant Village


	8. DANCE

The next morning at breakfast, there was an announcement that classes would be cancelled for fifth through seventh year, as well as the students from the other schools. 

"When you are done eating, take your school things back to your rooms, and return back here as quickly as possible." McGonagall said, "You will all participate in an extra lesson. There will be no getting out of it."

Armin leaned over Eren, who was half-asleep, to talk to the girls. "What do you think the lesson will be?" He asked.

Ymir shrugged, "Dunno. But it must be really important if all of our classes were cancelled for the day." 

"But knowing McGonagall, it's probably a lecture on international cooperation and how we should all get along and shit." 

Eren muttered something in German and the girls looked to Armin for a translation.

"He thinks it may be a dueling lesson. It would make a bit of sense. There are two former champions and one reigning one sitting at the staff table."

"Maybe, or maybe Peeves did something again and Filch thinks it was one of us." Annie suggested through a mouthful of food. Ymir snorted.

"She trusts Peeves as much as Eren trusts us." Armin frowned.

"Believe it or not, Eren does trust you. He just has a different way of showing it. He's just quick to anger, and quick to jump to conclusions." Ymir and Annie exchanged a look of disbelief. 

“The only part of that I believe is the last bit.” Annie finally replied. 

 

Half an hour later the students had gathered in the great hall. Ymir figured that the lesson must be pretty damn important if Hagrid, Hange, Professor Ral, and Professor Slughorn had been pulled out of their classes and replaced by volunteers from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons’ staff.

When McGonagall felt that everyone had arrived, she stepped forward and told everyone to quiet down for a moment. 

“I’m sure that many of you are aware that the Triwizard Tournament not only brings the three tasks in which the champions will compete, but it also brings the Yule Ball, which will take place on Christmas Eve. And the reason why we have gathered all of you here today to teach all of you how to dance.” She stopped to allow reactions, but received a shocked silence. Ymir was surprised that the teachers would pull students out of class just to give them dance lessons. 

“Sixth and Seventh year students from Hogwarts may attend on their own, but fifth years may attend only if they are asked to go by an older student. So, if you are a fifth year and are sure that you do not want to go to the ball, you may return to class. But do not try to skip! I will find out if you do.” Every fifth year boy left the hall, while all of the fifth year girls staid behind. 

“Very good. Sixth year students do not have to attend the ball, but you must stay here, in case you change your mind before we take count of who will be staying. Seventh Years, as well as the students that chose to come here from their schools, will be required to attend the ball.” Several seventh years and half of the Durmstrang boys began complaining loudly. 

“Enough!” Madame Maxime yelled, the complaining stopped instantly. “If you do not wish to go then you need only stay for the the banquet and one or two dances, then you may go back to your dormitories.” the students who had gotten upset muttered indignantly, but didn’t say anything else. 

“Stand up. I need to get rid of the tables.” McGonagall ordered. The students all stood, and with a flick of the Headmistress’s wand, the tables and benches flew over the heads of the students and neatly stacked themselves up in the corridor outside. With another flick , some boxes behind the teacher’s table burst open and various parts flew out of them and assembled just in front of the teachers, turning into a large music box. “Now, find a partner! I don’t care who it is, but find someone to dance with!” McGonagall instructed. she began to magically wind up the music box as the students scrambled around.Ymir took a few strides and leaned on Armin.

“How bout we pair up for the time being?” she asked, he nodded nervously.

“Alright, but I’m not a very good dancer.” he replied.

“Neither am I, so don’t sweat it.” she looked up and found that Mikasa had already found her way over to Eren, and they looked like they were going to be partners. she could see Jean giving ERen a poisonous look from across the room, but he stopped when one of Historia’s classmates approached him. Historia and Annie looked around, but most everyone in their year had found a partner, and Annie hated underclassmen. 

They were trying to avoid to sixth years that were trying to make eye contact when two burly boys from Durmstrang came up and asked them to dance. The girls both agreed in an instant. The shorter boy with blond hair looked up and grinned at Armin. 

“Arlert, I would have thought you’d be dancing with Yeager.” he commented. Armin’s face took on a pinkish color.

“He’s got plenty of friends, I don’t see why he’s gotta be stuck with that jackass all the time.” Ymir countered. The boy laughed.

“You don’t like Eren, so now I like you.” he said to her. “I’m Reiner Braun, and this,” he motioned to his brown-haired friend that towered over him, “Is Bertholt Hoover.” 

McGonagall clapped her hands to get attention, Ymir noticed that even the teachers had coupled off. Levi and Petra stood close together, the two giants were chatting, and Professor Slughorn was right behind the headmistress, and Hange stood next to the History of Magic teacher, who never taught on Mondays. 

“Professors Zoe and Hannes will now show you the proper way to waltz.” McGonagall say with a small smile. Ymir couldn’t wait, the zaniest teachers in the school were about to try and dance. 

Hannes led Hange into the middle of the room and Professor McGonagall started the music box, which began playing a beautiful waltz, however, the teachers which were attempting to provide and example, were failing miserably.

Hange kept taking the lead, and Hannes couldn’t help but step on her toes every three steps. It didn’t take long for everyone in the crowd to start giggling at the couple. Eventually they broke down and started arguing about who was the reason they were being laughed at. Ymir glanced up because she saw movement near the teachers, and saw Levi leading Petra into the center of the room, after passing a handful of students they transitioned smoothly into and elegant waltz. 

The students quit their laughing and watched the two glide across the floor. Hannes and Hange stopped arguing and went to stand with the rest of the teachers so that they didn’t distract from the competent dancers. 

Ymir leaned down so that she could whisper in Historia’s ear, “No, they couldn’t possibly have a history.” Historia rolled her eyes as the teachers passed them. Watching Hannes and Hange’s attempt was fun, but seeing two people moving in sync with one another was delightful. 

After a moment, McGonagall instructed the students to replicate what Petra and Levi had done, the two vacated the floor as she was saying this, as ninety percent of the students in attendance were taller than they were. Armin and Ymir walked out with Mikasa and Eren. 

Ymir turned out to be a bit better at waltzing than she was at regular dancing. She couldn’t say the same for Annie, however,who was practically being dragged around by Reiner. Eren and Mikasa, on the other hand, were dancing circles around half of their classmates. 

Armin glanced around Ymir’s shoulder and grimaced. “We may need to switch out with Historia and Bertholt.” he said, Ymir turned and saw Histoira attempting to waltz on her tip toes so that things were not quite as awkward for the pair, but since Bertholt, who was constantly apologizing, was nearly two feet taller than her she would end up in the air every few steps.

Ymir and Armin hurried over to the two, and proposed the girls switch over, since Ymir was a foot taller than Historia, and didn’t have to worry about Bertholt’s extreme height, and Armin was only a few inches taller than Historia. 

Historia agreed and quickly jumped into Armin’s arms. Ymir and Bertholt began dancing and watched Eren and Mikasa sweep across the room.

“At least this is a relatively safe dance.” Bertholt commented. “I heard Headmaster Ackerman mention a few dances that are a bit harder to execute.” 

“Then it really is a good thing we exchanged partners. You might’ve crushed poor Historia.” Ymir joked. 

The students were ordered to stop waltzing and make room for Levi and Petra to give an example of another dance.

 

The dancing lessons did not end until the staff thought that the students had the basic concept of the various dances. This did not happen until nearly three o’clock. The House elves popped into the room and began walking around with trays of sandwiches and containers of ice-cold pumpkin juice. 

Bertholt and Reiner went to talk to a group of their friends, and left their partners to slide into a sitting position against the wall. they were joined shortly by Armin, Historia and Sasha and Connie, who had seemingly gotten over the fight they’d had back in October. 

“I think I’m going to die.” Sasha said dramatically before collapsing at Ymir’s feet. Eren and Mikasa joined them a few seconds later. A house elf appeared next to Historia, bearing a plate covered in cheese and bread.

“Anything for the mistresses or masters?” it asked dully. Sasha perked up when she saw the plate’s contents. 

“You can just leave that whole thing here,” she told it. The House elf began to protest, but stopped after staring at her face for a while. 

“As the mistress pleases.” it replied, gently placing the platter in the middle of the group. It disappeared as Sasha attacked the bread. Ymir flagged down another house elf, she had a feeling that Sasha wasn't going to share any of the food.

The Slytherin common room was full of seventh years practicing the dances with their friends. Ymir sulked in one of the armchairs next to the fire. She, Historia and Eren had been pulled aside as the other students had exited the hall after dance lesson, and been told that they were required to participate in the Champions Waltz, which would start off the ball, and stay until the end. 

This would be no problem for Eren, who had already asked Mikasa to be his dance partner for the night. As pretty as Historia was, she wouldn’t have to try to hard to find a partner. Ymir, on the other hand, was going to have to search high and low for someone to go to the ball with her. 

After a few minutes of brooding over the subject and watching Annie practicing with Danielle, she decided that she’d ask the boy from earlier, Bertholt. He was a bit of a push-over and probably wouldn’t say no if she asked. 

If all else failed, she could just take Annie as her partner.

 

Petra found herself waltzing around her office later that day, humming to herself and spinning around in circles, her arms around an imaginary partner. She twirled around to the memory of the song that had been played earlier, and didn’t hear her door open, and didn’t even realize someone was in the room until Levi smoothly took her hand and began dancing with her to the memory, which made her laugh.

“Okay, you get a few points for that.” she said, he smiled.

“I should hope so, it was damn hard to find an opening.” 

“So is there a particular reason you’re in my office?” she asked, realizing they were still dancing. 

“I wanted to talk.”

“What about?”

“The ball.”

“Are you going to ask me to go with you?”

“Perhaps.” 

“Well, I may take some persuading.” she said teasingly. 

“Whatever it takes.” Levi gave her a wry smile, “If you don’t agree to go with me then I’d have to take Historia so that I don’t look short, and I’m pretty sure Olympe wouldn’t approve.” Petra giggled.

“I may take advantage of that. If you’re so desperate to go to save face, but I might have to wear heels just to spite you.”

“Have you gotten any better at walking in heels?” Levi asked as he swept her into a dip. 

“Not really.”

“So that was an empty threat.”

“Pretty much.” 

“So what conditions do I have to meet to be able to take you to the ball as my dance partner?” Petra thought it over for a moment as they continued dancing around her office.

“Take me into Hogsmeade this weekend, there’s no trip, I just want to get away from the castle for a while. It wouldn’t hurt to buy me something nice. Which reminds me, I need to get some dress robes. And buy me a butterbeer or two at the Three Broomsticks.”

“What else?”

“That’s it.”

“So, I take you into Hogsmeade, buy you some flowers and a drink and you’ll dance with me all through the ball?”

“You got it.” Petra smiled sweetly up at Levi, and was about to say something when someone knocked on her door. She leapt away from Levi as Ymir walked in, gave the two a questioning look, and turned to her teacher.

“I don’t like any of the guys here well enough to dance with them all night, can I take Annie instead.”

“No, I;m sure you can find someone to go with you.” Ymir groaned and slumped off, and Levi decided he should take his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Yes, I know, the Yule Ball goes down on Christmas day, canonically speaking, but i have plans for them on Christmas day.
> 
> B)I called the elf an it because i just needed it for five seconds.
> 
> C) I had the hardest time when Levi said he was looking for an opening, because when i was looking working at it, i kept writing shit that had the worst innuendo
> 
> D) If you imagine Levi cutting into the dance like Joe and the Queen in Princess Diaries 2, it gets five times better.


	9. DRESS ROBES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is alot shorter than most of the other chapters written, mostly because there were a few things that needed doing before the Yule Ball, and there wasn't much else to actually put in before the ball.

The next week was filled with students asking each other to be their date to the ball and others furiously writing letters to their parents asking them for money so that they could buy dress robes on the next trip into Hogsmeade the weekend before the ball. 

Annie and Historia had been asked by several boys from Hogwarts and Durmstrang to go with them, and they had turned down every last one of them. When Ymir, who hadn’t asked or been asked, inquired why they weren’t accepting the offers, Annie replied by saying she’d rather go alone, and Historia reminded her that the boys that asked her were all horrible dancers. 

One morning Armin slumped down beside Ymir and buried his face in his arms. She sent Annie a questioning look before asking him what was wrong. He replied with a groan.

“He just asked the last of the girls that came with us to the ball and she refused.” Eren said. “All of the Durmstrang girls have refused to go with him.” Ymir frowned.

“Why? I saw a flock of them fawning over Reiner and he’s a fucking jerk! Why not Armin who actually had feelings?” she demanded. Eren shrugged and began filling up a plate. “You don’t seem to give a shit about whether or not he can find someone to go with.” 

“He’ll find someone, there will be at least of your fifth year schoolmates that’s desperate to go.” Eren replied. Ymir rolled her eyes.

“Well if you aren’t going to do anything about it, I will.” she replied, slinging her legs back over the bench.

“Where are you going?” Annie asked.

“To talk to Historia. She probably has a pretty classmate that would love to go with Armin.” she gave the boy’s shoulder a friendly squeeze and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and found Historia chatting with Mikasa. Ymir plopped down next to Historia and pulled on a lock of hair to get her attention.

“Try not to spread this around, but Armin can’t find a date among the Durmstrang girls. Do you have a classmate that you could convince to go with him?” she asked.

“How many of them has he asked?”

“All of them.” Mikasa and Historia’ mouths fell open. 

“And they’ve all refused?” Ymir nodded, “Oh my lord, I wish I could help but all of my classmates got dates in the first two days.”

“Why don’t you go with him?” Ymir asked. “He’s not a bad dancer.” Historia blushed.

“I’ve agreed to go with someone else.” she muttered.

“Who’re you going with?” Mikasa asked. Historia pointed down the table towards a group of students that were arfuing with Fred, who had popped up in the middle of the sausage platter so that nobody could reach in and grab one without freezing their hands.

“The boy with brown roots, his name is Jean. He asked me last night before I went to the carriage.” Mikasa blanched.

“Oh, you’re going with… Alright.” she mumbled. Historia frowned.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. Mikasa shook her head.

“No, I’m just not feeling well, I should visit Madame Pomfrey.” she said quickly, scooping up her things. She stood quickly and trotted out of the hall.

“I don’t think she’s okay.” Historia said uncertainly. 

“Yeah, she’ll be fine though. I’m gonna head back to my table and finish eating.” she gave Historia a one armed hug and headed back to the table. Armin met her half-way.

“What did Historia say?” he asked timidly.

“Well, the last of the Beauxbatons girls was claimed last night when Historia agreed to go with one of my classmates. But don’t worry, if all else fails, Annie will probably go with you.”

“Actually, I was wondering… I mean.. I don’t want to be awkward…”

“Too late. And are you asking me to go with you?” Armin heaved a sigh and nodded. “Alright, two birds with one stone. I needed a dance partner anyway.” 

“Just, don’t tell Eren just yet, I think he’d get pissed if you said it.” he mumbled. Ymir shrugged.

“Fine, but you better tell him before the day of the ball. If you don’t then he’ll really get pissed when we show up together.”

 

The Friday before the trip into Hogsmeade, owls arrived bringing money for every student so that they could purchase new dress robes for the ball. Annie’s uncle had even sent her a little extra so that she could still get nice robes since her frugal parents had only sent her three galleons. 

An angry owl swooped in and practically threw a little wooden box at Eren’s head before perching on Armin’s shoulder. Eren cursed and shoved the box at Armin. Inside was a small allowance from Armin’s grandfather for both of the boys to get their robes, but a note saying Armin was to hold onto Eren’s money until after he approved the robes.

“It’s grandfather’s orders.” Armin said apologetically to his friend. Ymir was convinced that that she could see steam coming off of him. 

“I don’t see why you’re fussing, you were sent more money that Annie and I put together.” Ymir reminded him. 

Armin tucked the money pouch away in his robes and looked up at the girls.

“I heard that the teachers are going to do a special joint-lesson sometime after the second task.” Annie nodded.

“Yeah, I heard that too. did you hear what it was going to be on?” She asked.

“No, but whatever it is must be really important if it’s shared by students by all three schools.” 

Ymir yawned and stretched her arms, trying to hit Eren in the process. “Well, if it’s not going to happen until after the second task, I’m not going to worry about it. So, are we all going to shop together tomorrow or what?”

 

Petra stirred her tea as she watched the students chatter excitedly over the prospect of the ball. She glanced at the tables where the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were sitting, and was happy to find that they were getting along just fine, for the most part. Two students, who she’d heard Levi call Braun and Hoover, had tried to pick a fight with Jean Kirstein, but were interrupted by their headmaster in his Animagus form. And Ymir and Eren were still not on the best of terms, but that was slowly changing.

Very slowly. 

“Petra!” McGonagall called from down the table. She turned and leaned forward, noticing that Neville, Horace, and Hannes were also looking her way.

“Yes ma’am?” she asked. 

“We were going to take advantage of the students being focuessed on their dress robes and were going to rent a lounge room and have a few drinks, would you like to join us?” Petra thought it over for amoment before shaking her head.

“I would love to, but I promised a few of the muggleborn children I’d escort them to Gringotts in the morning so that they could exchange the muggle money their parents sent them so that they can buy some robes, and I don’t know when I’ll be back.” McGonagall nodded.

“Alright, but if you get back sooner than expected, just stop by the Three Broomsticks, I’ll let Rosmerta know that you may join us.” she finished and turned back to the other teachers. Petra smiled and took a sip of her tea. 

If Hannes was involved, then she wasn’t completely sure she wanted to go with them, he was a bit awkward to be around after a few glasses of fire whiskey. 

“Would you like me to go with you tomorrow?” Levi asked behind her, making her jump and spill some of her tea. 

“Why would you want to go?” she asked. He leaned against the table next to her and shrugged.

“Hogsmeade will be packed with unruly students, and if I stick around the castle I’ll hear nothing but moans and groans from the younger students about how they don’t get to go.” Petra gave him a knowing smile.

“Your excuses are starting to get worse.”

“Well, I’m running out of them. Would you like me to tag along or not?” he asked.

“Fine, but you’ll have to meet us outside the gates early, and we can’t do anything while we’re in Diagon Alley except supervise the students. They can get into trouble quicker than you’d think.” 

“I understand. What time are you going to take them in?” 

“Six- thirty.” Levi groaned dramatically.

“Fine. I’ll meet you out there while the sun is still below the horizon.” he replied, pushing away from the table.

“It’s not that early.”

“May as well be.”

 

Petra giggled when she arrived at the gate at six twenty to find a very disgruntled Levi.

“You said that you were taking them in at six- thirty.” he grumbled. 

“Well, it was partially the truth. I took them at six- thirty last night. McGonagall knew that I was taking them after dinner and was mostly using them as an excuse to get out of a miniature staff party. I didn’t expect you to offer to go with me.” 

“So I’ve been out here waiting for a group of muggleborns that were never going to show up?”

“No, you’ve been waiting here for me to show up. The fashions in the town stores are mostly catered to the students or the older staff, and I had already planned to go into Diagon Alley to buy some dress robes that were more befitting for someone in-between.” Levi shook his head.

“Fine. But what are we going to do while we wait for Madam Malkin’s shop to open?”

“We can go to the tea shop and relax for a time.” 

“There’s a tea shop in Hosmeade.”

“And it is favoured by students, and doesn’t have as wide a variety as the one in Diagon Alley.” 

“How much wider a variety?”

“They have at least three times more combinations.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

Three hours later the champions, Annie, and Armin passed the gate on their way to the dress shop. All of their classmates had been up and out before they had even woken up, and they were hoping that the shops would have emptied out a bit. They arrived at Gladrags to find that it was half full of students, which wasn’t fantastic, but was better than they had expected.

The boy were done within ten minutes, only needing to be measured and choose their style and color. The girls, on the other hand, kept the boys in there for an extra hour and a half as they tried on dress after dress. 

“You know,” Eren Started, looking at Annie and Ymir, “You two almost looked pretty in your gowns.” This was such a generous compliment on his part that everyone stopped in their tracks and gaped at him. 

“What? I say something nice and you’re that shocked? God, you’re all idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody is wondering what the girls "dress robes" look like, I'll be posting links to pictures of what they'll be wearing at the beginning of the next chapter so that they'll be fresh in your mind as you're reading. 
> 
> I found dresses for Petra, Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, and of course Historia and Ymir.


	10. THE YULE BALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here are the dress robes (which are just evening gowns for witches if we're going by what the movie showed):
> 
> Ymir~~ http://img3.dressretail.com/pri/o/201307/Hunter-Green-Date-Dresses-Brush-Sweep-Train-Evening-Gowns-22620-80134.jpg
> 
> Historia~~ http://www.fashion367.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/evening-dresses-61.jpg
> 
> Annie~~ http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/One-shoulder-Blue-Dress.jpg
> 
> Mikasa~~ http://img.dressfirm.co/cdnimgs/dressfirm/l/evening-gowns/angel-bridal-2013-new-sheath-colum-sweetheart-floor-length-chiffon-prom-gown-formal-evening-dress-00490604.jpg
> 
> Petra~~ http://www.mywritingcareer.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Evening-Dress-Gown.jpg
> 
> Now you've got an idea as to how they look.

The day of the Yule Ball finally came and found every female rushing about in an attempt to be ready by the five. Ymir felt particularly bad for the handful of boys that had come from Beauxbatons. She’d heard from Historia, who had ducked out for lunch, that there were combs and beauty products flying all over the carriage, and occasionally, a girl would run out in her underwear to ask the opinion of this or that accessory and to see which color nail paint matched her dress.

Armin reported that the girls from his group had all locked themselves away in the girl’s bath, and hadn’t left since breakfast. Ymir figured that the boys and girls from Hogwarts were lucky, the baths were connected to the dorm rooms, and the girl’s dorm rooms were in a completely different hall from the boys. That way nobody had to hide outside to avoid any awkwardness.

Much to her displeasure, Danielle and Annie dragged Ymir back to their room after lunch, insisting that, since she was representing Slytherin, she had to look amazing. 

Apparently their other year-mates thought so as well, because the girls seemed to be taking shifts helping Ymir with her hair and makeup and working on their own. They finally allowed her to get dressed about half an hour before the ball. Once she was in her dress robes, she and Annie rushed out of the Dorms and Common rooms so that they could meet the boys in time.

Annie tripped on the last step leading into the Entrance Hall and fell straight into the arms of Reiner Braun.

“I didn’t realize you’d fallen for me.” he said with a grin. Annie straightened herself up and replied by punching him in the gut.

“Fuck off.” she said as he crumpled to the floor, winded. 

“Was that necessary?” Armin asked, behind them. Annie answered that didn’t want to have to deal with him, so obviously of course it was. 

“You both look nice.” he said sheepishly, “Those colors suit you.” They both grinned.

“Thanks, you don’t look nice too.” Ymir replied. 

“Are you sure you’re talking to the right girls Armin, cause they look to good to be Ymir and Annie.” Eren called. Ymir looked at him just in time to see Mikasa give hi a scolding slap on the arm. “What? It was a compliment.”

“Sounded like and insult!” Annie replied.

“Can you three stop fighting for the night?” Historia asked as she approached them, “Let this be fun! I mean, how often do we get to go to a ball?”

“Fine, I won’t pick a fight with Eren tonight,” Ymir said, wrapping her arm around Historia’s shoulders, “But if he picks one then I'm going to fight.” They looked to Eren.

“Well, since you asked nicely, I won’t pick a fight either.” he said with a slight bow.

“Oh my, a night without fighting, how boring.” Annie said. Ymir held suppressed a laugh as Historia begged Annie not to pick a fight. 

“Ah, there you are!” Petra said as she squeezed past a few other students. “McGonagall sent me to find you three. You’re to meet her near and bring you partners. Historia, where’s yours?” She hurried off with Historia to find Jean after giving directions on where to find the Headmistress.

Even though Ymir was taller, they had Eren make a path through the crowd since everyone knew that he’d curse them just to get them out of the way. They met up with their professors, who both performed thorough examinations of their students before finally saying that they were acceptable. Historia, Petra, and Jean showed up a moment later, and McGonagall gave him a stern lecture about not making his date wait for him while forcefully spinning him around to make sure he looked presentable.

Presumably, Madame Maxime had preformed her examinations before allowing her students to leave because Historia was not forced to undergo the procedure.

After a moment McGonagall pulled a comb out of her pocket and shoved it at Jean. “Brush your hair, it looks like a rats nest.” Historia took the comb and helped him get his hair in order.

“Very well, as you six know, the Champion’s must begin the ball with a waltz. It will be the same one that Levi and Petra performed a few weeks ago. don’t worry to much, after you’ve been dancing for a moment, the teachers and students may step in when they feel like it, and the full attention will not be on you.” She glanced at the small amount of prgress that Historia had made on Jeans hair and gave an exasperated sigh.

“That will have to do Miss Reiss. Now, line up, Miss Reiss up front, Mr. Yeager behind her, and Bott, you go behind Yeager. For God’s sake Kirstein! Offer your partner your arm.Ymir smothered her laugh as McGonagall showed Jean the proper way to lead a lady into a room while the other students all moved towards the Great Hall. Eren started to laugh but Ymir kicked him in the back of his knee.

“You promised Historia you wouldn’t pick a fight.” she hissed. He replied with a shrug.

“With you, he’s free game. And I’m not picking a fight, I’m laughing.” he whispered back. She rolled her eyes and looked to Armin.

“Why are you even friends with him?” she asked. 

“He’s actually really nice once you’ve known him long enough.” Armin replied, glancing at Eren’s back. A blush spread across his face, “And he was the only person in Primary school that was nice to me.”

“Hard to believe, but alright.” Ymir shook her head. “If it makes you happy, I guess that’s what matters.” McGonagall looked around and saw that all of the other students had entered the Great Hall and harassed the other teachers into pairing up and she sent the staff of the two schools to walk into the Great Hall. She situated Madame Maxime and Hagrid behind Ymir a few paces behind her and Armin so that there was no chance on the two half-giants stepping on the students, and shoved Petra and Levi into place behind Madame Maxime. It was almost comical, the tallest teachers and the shortest teachers right next to each other.

McGonagall and the Durmstrang Transfiguration took their place in front of Historia and Jean. “Let’s go!” she said to the Champions and she and her partner marched briskly into the Grand Hall. Ymir felt Armin tense up as they began walking.

“Don’t get stage fright just yet.” Ymir muttered.

“It’s not stage fright, just nerves.” he muttered sheepishly. “Plus it’s a tad embarrassing that you’re taller than me.” Ymir snickered.

“It’s only a couple inches.”

“It’s still noticeable.” 

“Would you like me to hunch over to make you look taller?” Armin giggled.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I think your Charms professor can see you, and I wouldn’t risk getting a jinx in the back.” Ymir smiled. as they entered the hall and were greeted by a roar of cheers and applause. 

Armin tried to seem a little taller as they strode down the small isle formed by students. Ymir noticed he kept looking at the ground, maybe his natural shyness was taking turns with the little bit of bravery he could muster.

She realized that Historia was entering a large empty space that seemed to be the dance floor. Historia and Jean moved to the right and Eren and Mikasa moved to the left, and she and Armin kept straight so that when they all stopped they formed a sort of triangle. 

They turned to their partners as a small orchestra began to play. As the three couples began to dance, she noticed Jean focusing intently on the dance, and she remembered that he had quite a bit of trouble with dancing, but Historia must have practiced with him since he asked her to the ball. 

She was actually enjoying the dancing and began smiling as she and Armin spun across the floor. As McGonagall had said, some of the teachers had decided to join in, and the crowd politely applauded as whoever it was stepped onto the floor.

“Uh-oh, it’s Maxime.” Armin whispered, and as they turned, the smile faded from her face as she realized how close they were to them. She hoped that they would take care to make their steps smaller so that they didn’t run over the other couples. 

 

Petra grimaced when Hagrid and Olympe took the floor. If it had been a slower song she wouldn’t have worried, but this one require quite a bit more movement. She slid her wand out of a pocket in her dress robes and cast a small spell on the couple so that they’d automatically move away from any dancers they got to close to. Levi chuckled as she slid her wand back in her pocket.

“Nice thinking.” he muttered. Petra smiled back at him.

“I have three students on the floor with a promise of more to come, I don’t want them to be squished.” Levi held his hand out.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked. she took his hand.

“Of course.” He lead her out onto the floor and began dancing as the students applauded. As they danced more and more teachers took the floor, and eventually a few students began to dance. Ymir glanced over as she and Armin passed and cocked an eyebrow in question to the relationship as she’d done before. Petra stuck her tongue out as a way to tell Ymir to stay out of her business. Ymir laughed and spun off.

“What was that?” Levi asked.

“Ymir’s figured out what’s going on between us.” she said, “She’s the only student that has.” Levi chuckled.

“Well, good thing she’s still got her brains. I was worried she’d lost them after being thrown about by the Minotaur.” 

Suddenly an icy feeling started in her feet and rapidly spread up her body, apparently the same was happening to Levi because they both pushed each other away and yelled. Petra looked around to figure out what was going on until she saw Fred’s ghost floating upwards laughing. She realized he must have come up through the floor underneath them.

Several students had noticed and were laughing. “What was that for?” she demanded.

“I was just having fun!” the ghost replied before soaring off. Petra shivered violently and rubbed her arms. the music continued, but she and Levi exited the floor.

“I’d kill him if he weren’t already dead.” Levi muttered darkly.

 

Ymir and Armin exited on the other side of the floor, near Annie, and started laughing about the incident. Ymir had been the first to spot the trouble-making ghost. She’d wanted to warn the teachers, but by the time she could open her mouth, Fred had come up between the two and had given them the feeling of being dumped in an ice bath.

Annie was bent over, cackling away. “Did you see their faces?” she managed to gasp. Ymir and Armin nodded and continued laughing. 

They moved away from the dance floor and sat on a bench to talk. After three songs had passed, Mikasa and Eren joined them.

“You know, after a while, it’s actually pretty fun.” Eren said, taking a place next to Armin.

“Where’s Historia?” Annie asked. 

“Still dancing.” Mikasa replied, and she obviously wasn’t to happy about it. Ymir stood and took a place next to her.

“Still got feelings for Jean?” she asked. Mikasa looked at her feet.

“Yeah. I was actually considering calling it off when Eren so that we could talk about getting back together, then Historia said he’d asked her.” 

“So you realized what an ass Eren is?”

“More like I realized he’s not what I’d thought.”

“So this is pretty much to just make Jean jealous.”

“Pretty much. But to be fair, Eren is still pretty fun to be around.” 

 

After the banquet, annie tried to slip out so that she could go back and enjoy an empty common room for a few hours, but Professor Slughorn showed up as she was leaving.

“Young lady, you haven’t danced once this evening, and it is required that anyone attending the ball do so before they leave.” he reminded her in a half-scolding voice. She was part of the Slug Club, and he was known to be a little less firm with the members than he was with other students. 

“Fine.” she groaned and spun around to look for a partner. she spotted Ymir talking to Armin about maybe going back onto the floor for another dance and walked right up to them and wrapped her arm arounf Armin’s neck.

“I’m going to borrow him for a dance, I can’t leave until I dance for some stupid reason.” she said, dragging him away. They passed Historia, who gave them a worried glance.

“What-”

“She needs to participate in at least one dance before she can head back to the common room.” 

Historia giggled. “Well, I may have to borrow him in a less violent fashion. Jean was tired and went back to his common room.” 

“You’ll have to ask him about it. But I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.” 

Mikasa joined them a moment later and slid between the two of them. 

“You know,” she started, “I’ve been wanting to know why none of the Durmstrang girls agreed to go with Armin to the ball.”

“Me too, actually.” Ymir said, “There’s a group of them over by the snack table. why don’t we grab Annie when she gets back and go ask them?” the other two nodded and Mikasa smiled at Eren who separated himself from a group of Durmstrang boys and came over to talk to them.

Annie and Armin eventually returned and Annie tried to say goodbye, but Historia grabbed her arm.

“Wait, before you go, why don’t you grab a butterbeer with us?” she asked. Annie agreed and Armin and Eren started to go with them, but Ymir and Mikasa convinced them to stay where they were, telling them they were going to just talk about other girls dress robes and they didn’t want them to get bored.

They filled Annie in that they were going to try and talk to the ever changing group of Durmstrang girls and try to find out why they didn’t say yes to Armin. After they actually grabbed a bottle of butterbeer brought in from the Three Broomsticks.

The girls flagged down a passing pair of the Durmstrang girls, offered them butterbeers, which were accepted, and confronted them about Armin. Both girls giggled.

“Well, you see, we all love Armin to death, but everyone know his heart lies elsewhere.” one replied. Ymir frowned.

“Lies where?” she asked. both girls frowned.

“How to phrase it.. You know how he and Eren are always together?” the group nodded. “Well, you see, they’re…” the girl talking started clicking her fingers, “I can’t remember the English word for it.”

Mikasa took a sip of butterbeer as the other girl rolled her eyes and said, “They’re a couple.” Mikasa gasped in surprise and started choking. Annie frowned and started patting Mikasa’s back. Historia and Ymir blinked rapidly. “It’s not actually official, but it’s very obvious that Armin loves Eren, and that Eren returns the feelings, but you know that he’s as dumb as a rock and doesn’t realize what’s going on and is leaving poor Armin pining away.” she finished.

“And we didn’t accept Armin because, to us, it would have been like accepting the offer of a boy we knew to have a girlfriend at Durmstrang. And to be honest, we would’ve turned down Eren, but nobody would have questioned us .” the first girl finished. Ymir and Historia thanked the two for being so nice about answering their questions and the Durmstrang girls went on their way.

“Well,” Mikasa said through a cough, “That explains alot.” 

“What does that mean?” Annie asked. 

“Well, half the time Eren just didn’t seem interested in our relationship, and if he’s gay then it wasn’t a lack of interest in me, but in girls as a whole.”

“I don’t get why all of you want a anyone to be interested in you. People are gross.” Annie said, grabbing another butterbeer. “I’m going back to the common room, I’ll see you in the morning.” she waved the bottle at them and walked off. 

Historia turned and smiled at Mikasa. "Well, so much for your relationship with Eren, I'm really sorry." Mikasa shrugged. 

"Well, it was going to end sooner or later. I might as well just stay with him and let him pretend for a little while." Historia's smile fell.

"But what about Jean? He misses you." Mikasa bit her lip.

"I just- he split with me because I put my name in the goblet. He tired to punish me by saying we should see other people. So I started seeing Eren. It's his own damn fault."

"He's really sorry though." Historia said, taking Mikasa's hands in hers. "He told me while we were practicing the waltz. Maybe you should give him another chance?" Mikasa shrugged. 

"I need to think about it first. I agreed to be Eren's partner tonight, and I'm not going to go back on my word." Historia nodded and took Ymir's hand 

"Come on, let's get back to the boys. They're probably wondering what's taking so long." She started pulling on the other two girls and dragged them back through the crowd. 

When they reached the boys Historia asked Armin if he'd mind dancing with her every so often and he agreed. She smiled brightly and took his hand an pulled him towards the dance floor. Eren shook his head as their friends disappeared.

"They've gotten pretty close since you arrived." Mikasa noted. Eren shrugged.

"He's always been a bit too eager to make friends." Eren said gruffly. Mikasa and Ymir shared a knowing look.

"Sounds like someone's getting jealous." Ymir said. If Eren had had feathers, the girls were sure they would've ruffled.

"He's my only friend! You can't blame me for being a bit put out that he's always trying to make new ones." He grumbled. The girls exchanged another look and giggled. "STOP LAUGHING!" He demanded, which only fueled their laughter.

"What is it with girls? You giggle over nothing!" He complained. 

Historia and Ymir switched out and Ymir took the floor with Armin.

"You know, Eren seems to be jealous that you've made new friends." She said to him. Armin looked down.

"I don't mean to upset him..."

"Ah, screw him! You're allowed to try and make friends. Let him be jealous, he needs to realize that just because he only needs one friend doesn't mean that the same goes for you." She said. "Or maybe, he's realized how lucky he his to have you as a friend." Armin shook his head but didn't draw the subject further.

"You know, I've been wondering why you stay friends with Eren, I mean, he's an ass, and you're such a nice boy. Seriously, you could do so much better than Eren." 

"Well, I told you that I never really had friends, and one day, about ten years ago, I was being bullied by some of the boys at school, and Eren showed up and tried to fight them off. I was really embarrassed that I'd needed someone to rescue me, but he didn't seem to care. 

"After that he insisted on sticking around me since I was a target for bullied, and he was convinced that if he stuck around me, that the bullies would leave me alone. It didn't work, but we got really close and we've been friends since. 

"You've seen how he is, his personality just tends to clash with others, and I was the only one that really got along with him. Then his mom died and his dad disappeared, and since he was my only friend, my grandfather gave him a room in our home so that he didn't have to go somewhere where I couldn't see him."

Ymir cocked an eyebrow, "So he went from fighting bullied to being one?" Armin shook his head.

"Like I said, he just has a personality that tends to clash when people first meet him. But when people give him a chance, he- I don't know how to phrase it. It's like he's got walls around himself-"

"Walls covered in spikes." 

"Exactly, but when he decides to actually get along with people, he removes the spikes, the wall tends to stay there for a while, but they'll eventually come down." Ymir laughed.

"I don't see it, but you're some kind of saint to be able to think like that." Armin shrugged.

"Well, I get the feeling it's the same with you and Annie. She reminds me of a porcupine."

 

A couple hours into the ball, Armin collapsed on a bench next to Ymir.

"I need a break! I've been dancing with each of you with no break." He gasped. 

"Then how're we supposed to dance?" Historia asked. He waved at the two of them.

"Why don't you two dance? Tell the teachers it's a sign of international cooperation or something, I just need to breath!" Historia looked doubtful, but Ymir stood and took her arm.

"I think it's a good idea, I'll lead." She pulled Historia over to the floor and they danced. A few of their teachers and class mates smiled as they danced. 

“You know, you’re a pretty good dancer. Better than the guys I’ve danced with.” Historia commented. Ymir gave her an extra hard twirl and the smaller girl squeaked and lost her balance, Ymir caught her and straightened her up.

“Well, of course I’m better, I’m me.” She replied. Historia giggled. 

“You know, that’s not a bad idea.” Hange said as the girls passed, ran over to Petra, who was talking to the Charms teacher from Beauxbatons and said “Let’s see if it’s really fun and dragged her onto the floor and started swinging her around before Petra could process what was going on. 

“What’s going on?” she sqeuaked, Hange didn’t answer, but continued to throw her around. 

Ymir noticed and started laughing at the panicked look on her teachers face. Historia turned to see what was so funny and giggled for a moment before suggesting that maybe they should help her out. 

Before they could move, Levi appeared and ducked under Hange’s arms, grabbed Petra, and danced off with her. Hange looked around, confused. The girls began laughing and left the dance floor. 

 

It wasn’t long before the ball ended and the students all had to say goodnight to each other. 

Historia gasped, “Oh no! Christmas is tomorrow and I haven’t wrapped any of your presents!” 

“It’ll be fine. Annie may have done hers while we were at the ball, but I’ve still got to do it.” Ymir said, giving Historia a hug. “And I have a feeling the boys forgot too.” she looked up at them and Eren had the good grace to blush.

“Well, mine are done, but I had one of the house elves do it for me.” he mumbled. The girls groaned.

“Wow, that’s bad Yeager.” Ymir laughed.

“I just have to wrap Eren’s,” Armin said proudly, “The owl came with his present right before we left for the ball.”

“Way to put everyone to shame.” Historia giggled. “Well, I guess that just means we’ll get to watch everyone open their presents tomorrow!”

Ymir and Mikasa walked the other three to the steps and said goodbye to them there after making sure the boys would walk Historia to the Beauxbatons carriage. As they walked off Mikasa turned to Ymir.

“I talked to Eren earlier, as of an hour ago we are no longer a couple. I’m going to talk everything out with Jean when I see him next, it may be when I get back to the common room or tomorrow morning, but hopefully we can fix it back.”

“Good. Don’t tell him this, but I think you two are actually a cute couple.” Mikasa nodded and wished her a good night.

Ymir was half-way down the stairs to the dungeon when she stopped, remembering something from earlier.

Armin was continuously looking down at the ground in front of him when they entered the hall, Eren had been right in front of him…

“The little fuck was checking out his ass!” she whispered with a mixture of awe and disgust. “He needs to be a bit more subtle if all of the girls have caught on. Maybe I should talk to him about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, A) so while writing this chapter I couldn't find a decent place for Sasha to pop up, though I wish I had, but for the sake of my irl friends that are reading this and anyone else that's curious, she did go with Coonie ;)
> 
> B) Was that last bit necessary? Probably not, but I liked it.


	11. CHRISTMAS

Even though most of the students didn’t go to sleep until way past midnight, they were practically all up at the crack of dawn to open their presents. 

The girls in the Slytherin dorms were all done fairly early, many of their parents had arranged for the girls to meet them in Hogsmeade so that they could celebrate the holiday with their families. Or in Ymir and Annie’s case, didn’t have a large family that would send presents.

The two were just getting dressed when Danielle Malfoy, who had gone downstairs mere seconds before came running into their dorm. 

“Hey, Ymir, the Bloody Baron is in the common room and he wants to see you.” she left aganin after Ymir thanked her for letting her know.

“I wonder what he wants.” Ymir said as she slipped a chunky sweater over her head. 

“Beats me. He hates you, doesn’t he?” Annie replied. The went downstairs as soon as they had slipped on a pair of shoes and greeted the Baron.

“Yes, hello. Well, Ymir, to the point, you need to keep your pets on their leashes.” he said.

“I beg your pardon?” he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“The little blond girl came down into the dungeons and ran into Peeves, and asked him where our common room is. He got her all lost in the dungeons. A house elf doing her chores found the girl a few moments ago and lead her out of the dungeons. I crossed their paths and asked what a young girl that didn’t even belong to the school was doing down here, and she said, and I quote “I was bringing a present to my friend, Ymir,” and told me of the events I have repeated to you.” 

“Little blond- Oh my lord! Historia! Where is she now?”

“Crying outside the stairs to the dungeon I believe. So I’ll reiterate, keep your pets on a leash. She was bad enough but I don’t want those durmstrang brats wandering around.” he said before gliding away. Ymir bolted out of the common room and headed for the stairs. Annie tried to keep up, but figured that she’d end up in the Great Hall anyway, so why bother?

Ymir flew up the stairs and skidded to a halt just outside of them, and found Historia next to the entrance, shaking like a leaf.

“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?” she asked, pulling the smaller girl into a hug. “What were you doing following Peeves around?” she asked.

“He didn’t look mean! And I was trying to find your dormitory.” she replied, her voice shaking as bad of the rest of her. “I asked for directions so that I could meet you, and he lead me around and disappeared.”

“Peeves is a poltergeist, he’ll do anything to cause mischeif,” she pulled away to continue scolding her, but got a good look at her “Oh my goodness you look adorable.”

Ymir had never seen Historia in anything but robes before, but she was wearing a large green sweater that was just a touch to big for her over a long dress. Historia smiled.

“Thank you! You look nice too!” 

Annie appeared at that moment and said, “Hey, glad you didn’t die in the dungeons, let’s get some food.” and grabbed Ymir and Historia by the sleeves and pulled them both towards the Great Hall. 

“Do you think your headmistress would mind if you sat with us instead of at the Gryffindor table with your classmates?” Ymir asked 

“She’s alright with it, I asked her about it last night.” She replied, “She’s glad I’ve finally found some friends so I can actually sit with you when Mikasa can’t sit with me at the Gryffindor table.” Annie stopped pulling them and turned to look at Historia

“Finally?” Annie and Ymir asked. Historia nodded. 

“Yeah, I don’t have any friends at Beauxbatons, and I live at the school so it’s hard to make friends.” Ymir and Annie glanced at each other, looked back at her and jumped to wrap their arms around her.

“I my lord you poor thing.” Annie cooed. 

“I can’t believe that we’re your first friends! Why didn’t you say anything?” Ymir asked.

“I didn’t want to seem pathetic, and I was worried that if I told you you’d only stay be my friend because you felt sorry for me.” her reply was muffled by Ymir’s sweater.

“What’s going on here?” Eren asked. All three girls looked up and saw that the boys had also chosen to wear something other than robes. 

“We were just consoling poor Historia, she got lost in the castle.” Ymir said, pulling Historia even closer. “Let’s get some food.” 

The hall was filled with laughter and loud bangs as students pulled open crackers to reveal various prizes. Ymir and Annie sat Historia in between them, since they didn't know how their fellow Slytherins would react.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Historia gasped, she placed her backpack on the table and pulled out a large box that didn't look like it should fit. Once the box was out, Annie grabbed the bag and looked into it.

"What the- is this an undetectable expansion spell or something?" She asked, shoving her arm into it.

"Yes,Madam Maxime places them on the bags of all the students to that we don't have to worry about not having enough room for books." Historia replied, she waved her wand over the box and the lid popped off. She removed the lid and pulled a handful of kittens out of the box.

"My cat had a litter, and they were too cute to just let roam about Beauxbatons, so I thought you would all like them." She handed two black kittens to the boys, and two black and white spotted kittens to Annie and Ymir. Eren held the kitten up in front of his face and grinned.

"I've been meaning to get a cat." He said. Ymir placed hers on her shoulder, and it curled up in the crook of her neck and began purring. 

"You said you had to wrap presents." Ymir reminded Historia. 

"I had to find them all and put them in the box, and saying I had to wrap your presents sounded better than saying that I had to catch your presents.” Historia said with a shrug. 

They all jumped when a plate filled with crackers appeared with a pop in front of them. Annie grabbed one and shoved it in Eren's face. "Pull it." She demanded. He rolled his eyes and started dishing up his breakfast. "Pull it or I will shove that sausage down your throat." She growled. 

He thought over the severity of the threat and decided that it wasn't worth the risk and grabbed the opposite end of the cracker and they began to pull. It exploded right in front of Armin's face and spit out a large flowered witches hat. Neither of them wanted to claim it as theirs, so Ymir took it and placed it on Historia's head.

"It suits you." She giggled.

 

Petra had never liked the noise that came along with the Hogwarts Christmas Day feast, but she’d never really had a choice but to attend when she was younger since she hadn’t had a home to go back to.

She had decided that she would forgo the banquet today, since there would be ten times as many students as there normally were, and go for a walk. She was lost in her thoughts and didn’t register Levi joinging her as she passed the lake.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, making her jump out of her skin. 

“When the hell did you pop up?” she squeaked. Levi cocked an eyebrow. 

“I’ve been next to you for about five minutes.” he replied. Petra looked behind her, and saw two sets of footprints in the snow behind them.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice…” 

“What were you thinking about that you didn’t notice me walking with you?”

“When we were at school here.” she shook her head and continued walking, and Levi matched her stride. 

“Anything specific?” 

“The Christmases. Do you remember fifth year when your parents got mad because you had signed up to stay at school for the holiday?” she asked.

“Yeah, and when they found out it was because you had to spend Christmas alone they invited you the next year to stay with us.” 

“Your parents were always very kind to me.” 

“I don’t think I told you this, but my mother was very upset when she found out we weren’t seeing each other anymore, She saw you as the daughter she never had.” Petra blushed. “And she’s still mad.”

“No, you didn’t tell me. And I find it hard to believe that she’s that way, surely you saw other women that she liked just as much if not more than she liked me.” Levi shook his head.

“That might have been the case if I’d actually seen anyone. There were two girls that I took on a few dates, but they ended quickly and weren’t much to write home about.” 

“Really? I would have thought that you would’ve dated more.” 

“Why? You’re the only woman that I ever really cared about.” 

“Okay, now you’re just sucking up.”

“It’s true. I had actually gone to the previous headmaster and asked that he put me down for the next Tournament so that I could talk to you again.” 

“That’s extremely hard to believe.” Levi shrugged. 

“Believe it or not, it’s true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right as I sat down to write this chapter, everything went poof and i had to start from scratch, and that's why it's only vaguely Christmassy.


	12. INTERPRETATION

Two days later, Eren showed up for lunch with a triumphant smile on his face. 

“What is it?” Ymir asked.

“I have successfully translated the runes on the horn!” he crowed. Ymir and Annie rolled their eyes.

“Took you long enough, we knew what it said three weeks ago.” Ymir said dryly, the smile fell from his lips. 

“But you were supposed to wait until your professors told you.”

“Annie translated it for the hell of it. So, what was your translation?” Eren pulled out a scrap of parchment and handed it to them.

Annie scanned over it. “Into the darkest dark- yeah, I got that to, blah blah blah, - face the face of fear itself- that’s right- retrieve what’s stolen- yeah, got that - blah blah. Okay, he did a decent job of translating it.” Annie slid the parchment back to Eren.

“So, what’s it mean?” he asked. Both girls shrugged. 

“We haven’t really put much thought into it.” Ymir answered, “I mean, I’m gonna find out from McGonagall in a few weeks so I’m not going to sweat it to much.” Eren glared at her, and she was sure that he had been hoping to get their help on figuring out what the inscription meant. 

Armin showed up a minute later. 

“Have you two seen Historia? I haven’t seen her all day and I’m starting to wonder if she might be sick.”

Ymir shook her head. “Haven’t seen her since last night. But don’t worry about it to much. since she’s not in uniform it’s possible that we overlooked her. Just sit down and eat.” Armin nodded and followed her directions.

“Okay, but I’m going to go to the carriage to see if she’s okay once I’m done eating.” He grumbled. Ymir smiled.

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” 

 

They made sure to check the Gryffindor table before heading out to the carriage. They made it about halfway when a snowball flew out of nowhere and hit Ymir in the face.

Armin looked around to see where it might have come from while Ymir wiped the snow off of her face and shirt. They heard a faint giggle and another snowball flew into existence and smacked into Armin’s shoulder. Ymir studied the lansdscape around them, and realized there was no possible way for anyone to hide. Unless they had managed to turn invisible.

“Alright Peeves, come on out, it’s one thing to play tricks in the castle, and it’s another to play them outside.” Ymir called. Much to her surprise, when the expected invisibility spell was lifted, it was not Peeves that was revealed, but Historia. Historia smiled brightly at them.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist!” she laughed. Ymir felt a bit of color come to her cheeks, but she wasn’t quite sure why. To hide it, she bent over and formed her own snowball. Historia was still gigling as Armin scolded her for throwing snowballs, something about it being childish, so neither of them noticed her standing up with the snowball until she hurled it at Historia and it hit her in the nose.

She shrieked and fell over, surprised, and Armin turned to Ymir, exasperated. 

“Really? Was that at all necessary? We’re adults now!” he reminded her, Ymir gave him a mischevious grin and reached down to gather more snow. 

“You know, what’s the fun of being an adult,” she started, noticing Historia was back on her feet and making another snowball, “If you can’t be childish once in a while.” She stood up with a clump of snow in her right hand. Armin glanced down.

“That’s not going to fly right.” He said. 

“I know.” she replied. before he could do anything else, she reached over, pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, and thrust the clump of snow down the front of his tucked in shirt. He mad a very undignified noise and did what he could to un-tuck his shirt and get the snow out while Ymir and Historia laughed.

The three, forgetting the fact that they were “adults” began a snowball fight, which ended a few minutes later, when Armin accidentally hit his headmaster. They ran as fast as the could down the hill while Levi cursed and brushed the snow off of his cloak, hoping that he didn’t see them.

They came to a stop after they reached the edge of the lake, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Ymir glanced up at her two friends and noticed how pretty Historia was when she laughed, and felt her stomach flip. 

Ymir sat in the common room that night, thinking about Historia. Annie plopped down in the seat next to her and began reading. 

“Hey, Annie.” Annie groaned and closed her book.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever thought about how cute Historia is?” Annie cocked an eyebrow.

“Where did that come from?”

“Earlier, we were fooling around, and she kept laughing and smiling, and she was really cute.” 

Annie chuckled. Ymir glared at her friend.

“What? There was nothing funny about that.”

“Oh, nothing, just that you seem to be on the same boat as Yeager.” Annie replied, opening her book back up. 

“And what does that mean?”

“It means you’re not comprehending what your feelings are. Just think it over for a moment.” So she did. And when she realized what Annie was getting at, her face turned bright red. “Okay, so you’re smarter than Yeager. It only took you two months to figure it the fuck out.”

 

Ymir didn’t sleep at all that night. She would question whether or not she had feelings for Historia, and decide she couldn’t, just to remember something else that said she could.

Annie laughed at her when she opened the curtains to find Ymir sitting up with dark circles under her eyes.

“So, what’ve you decided? You going to deny it, or are you going to act on it?” Annie asked. Ymir ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

“I’m going to act on it. But how should I approach this?” Annie snorted and headed toward her trunk.

“Why the fuck should I tell you? I’m not the one that wants to go out with her.” Ymir scooted off the bed and walked to her trunk. 

“Please Annie! You know I’m not used to doing this!” Ymir begged. “An extra five galleons for you if I win.” Annie pulled her hair into a bun.

“Damn. Bribery thirty seconds in. Fine…” she thought over it as she rummaged through her trunk for a pair of trousers. “The teachers are letting us go into Hogsmeade next weekend before all of the younger students get back. Ask her if she wants to grab something to eat, with you. I’ll keep Yeager and Armin busy, so don’t worry about them. And keep your damn money. If you keep it up you’ll end up giving me your prize money.”

 

It took a few hours for Ymir to get Historia alone to talk to her. The boys wouldn’t leave them alone and would follow them through out the grounds. Ymir had to shoot Annie a pleading look to help her get the boys out of her hair. Annie grudgingly agreed and called Eren a name, and since she was the only one he still didn’t like, he jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. Annie had timed it so that Levi was walking behind them and was able to stop Yeager from attacking her. after being disarmed, he was assigned with cleaning the boys dorms.

Eren stormed off to do his punishment work, and Annie asked Armin if he’d like to see the books they had on Magical Creatures, and he agreed. And in three minutes, Historia and Ymir were alone. 

“I would have thought he’d have gotten use to her already.” Historia said. Ymir shrugged.

“Well, I guess they’re just enough alike that they are constantly clashing.” Ymir answered. “Oh, I just remembered, apparently the teachers are letting us go to Hogsmeade again next weekend before all the younger students get back. Would you like to grab some lunch at the Three Broomsticks?” Historia smiled again and nodded.

“Will Annie and the boys be joining us?”

“No, Annie’s going to take them to Honeydukes, I think.” 

“So it’s going to be a date!” Ymir felt blood rush to her cheeks and knew she must look like a tomato.

“Where did that come from?” she asked. 

“Well, when only two people go out together and do something. it’s a date. And we’re going to go out and eat, so it’ll be a date.” Historia said cheerfully. 

 

Ymir related the events to Annie when they were left alone for a moment in their dorm. 

“So,” Annie started after some consideration, “She’s on the right track, but she hasn’t quite caught onto what you’re actually saying. unless we’re interpreting her reaction wrong and she knows exactly how you meant it and she was trying to play cool cause your dumb ass asked her in the middle of the Entrance Hall.”

“So you’re saying she might know that I have feelings for her?”

“I’m saying she might only be playing dumb about not seeing how you feel. You’ll just need to figure out which it is next weekend. I wish I was an Animagus, then I could watch her and know for certain.” Annie fell onto her back. “God, why are people so difficult? Animals don’t give two shakes about hiding and playing hard-to-get, they just do the dirty and they’re done.” Ymir’s kitten stuck it’s head under her arm and mewed at her. 

“Well, then it wouldn’t be any fun.”

 

Historia knocked on Madam Maxime’s office door, and slipped inside. The giantess looked up from the papers in front of her and smiled. 

“Historia, take a seat dear.” She did as she was told and hopped into a seat next to her Headmistress. “Now, what brings you in here? You’re normally heading to the Great Hall for dinner about now.”

“Well,” Historia kicked her feet, every chair in the carriage was a bit tall for her, “It’s about Ymir. She asked me to go into Hogsmeade and have lunch with her, and I’m not sure how to take it.” Madam Maxime nodded.

“Are the rest of your friends going to be joining you?” 

“No, she said Annie is going to be taking the boys to the sweets store.”

“So it’ll be just the two of you?” 

“Yes, but when I motioned it being a date, she turned red and seemed kind of flustered. What’s that mean? Did she just want a friendly lunch? Or is she just shy about it?” Maxime chuckled.

“Well, often times, young adults have a difficult time trying to initiate a relationship, and try to wave it off as a casual day on the town so that they don’t come across as too forward. I believe that’s the case with Miss Bott. Try bringing it up whenever you are alone with her next.” Historia looked down at her feet.

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way I do?” She asked. 

“Dear, didn’t you tell me that the blond boy you are friends with, Armin, is in love with his friend, but hasn’t said or done anything?” Historia nodded, “Well, do you want to be like that? Trapped by your fear, and suffering because you don’t want to take a chance and lose their friendship? Or do you want to know where you stand with her?”

Historia sat up a bit straiter. “I want to know where I stand.” Madam Maxime smiled. 

“That’s my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all were starting to wonder when the Historia/Ymir romance was going to actually happen.


	13. THE DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite a bit shorter then the chapters I've been posting, but I just wanted to focus on their date.

The girls couldn’t get a moment alone the next week, There was always something that kept Historia from talking to Ymir. 

At dinner the night before, Eren kept glancing at Ymir, who was brimming with nerves, and at Historia at the Gryffindor table, who seemed to be trying to stare a hole through Ymir’s head. 

He nudged Annie and asked if her could talk to her for a moment, claiming he think he might have translated a bit of the horn wrong and needed her to see if he had or not. Annie grudgingly agreed and allowed him to pull her to the side after dinner,

“Alright, what is it?” She barked. “I told you the translation was right last week.”

“Yes, but what’s going on with Ymir and Historia? There’s been quite a bit of tension between them lately.”

“That’s their business, not yours.” Annie replied. 

“I’m assuming this has something to do with why you said you’d buy us whatever we wanted from Honeydukes.”

“It does.”

“They’re hot for each other. aren’t they?”

“From what I can tell, yes.” Eren nodded and thanked her for her time and joined Armin, who had been waiting for him by the door.

 

Annie recounted the conversation while she and Ymir were getting ready for bed.

“So, he can see those feelings in me, but not in his best friend? What the hell? He sees Armin more than he sees me That takes a special kind of stupid.” Ymir said, half in awe of the denial skills the boy must have.

“Yeah, well, maybe once you and Historia have straightened things out, we should start working on them. Or you and Historia should. If it was left to me, I’d whack Eren upside the head with a book and tell him to just kiss the poor boy.” Annie replied.

 

Annie ran down to the lake to ambush the boys the next morning so that they wouldn’t intrude on Ymir and Historia. She actually had to resort to petrifying Eren so that he wouldn’t head to the Great Hall. She told him it’d only be fore a few minutes, then they could slowly head back up to the castle while the girls headed towards Hogsmeade.

Historia looked around before she and Ymir left. "I didn't see Annie or the boys at breakfast, do you know where they are?" 

Ymir glanced behind them. "No, she had already left the dorm by the time I woke up this morning. And the boys might have slept in. Come on, if we catch it just right we might be able to get to the Three Broomsticks before it gets to crowded."

They walked as quickly as they could, but the path was a bit icy, and Ymir had to slow down even more so that Historia could keep up. They managed to get to the pub before it got to full, and even got a table in the quieter part of the pub. After a few moments of awkward silence, a waiter appeared with their butterbeers and took their orders. 

Once he was gone Historia gathered up her courage and said “Ymir, I want to know what your feelings are towards me.” 

“What do you mean?” Ymir asked in a higher register than usual.

“I’m pretty sure I’m starting to fall in love with you, and I want to know if you feel the same way or not.” Historia said firmly. Ymir felt all the blood in her body rush to her face.

“I- uh- um- yes, I think so…” was all she could manage. Historia gave a sigh of relief.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, that was reallly sudden.”

“Just a bit, yeah.”

Another awkward silence followed, and the conversation didn’t begin up again until they had their food.

“So, how is this supposed to work now?” Ymir asked. Historia shrugged.

“I’m not sure, I’ve never actually been in a relationship before.” Historia gave a small smile, “But since neither of us are sure what to do, there’s not exactly a wrong way of proceeding, is there?” 

“I guess not.”

“It will be a bit hard to go on dates since we’re only allowed out of the grounds every so often.” Historia said sadly. Ymir grinned.

“Only if Annie can’t keep the boys from looking for us.”

“What do you mean? Are you suggesting we sneak into town?” 

“No, but I have a friend that frequently visits the kitchens. I’m sure if if I asked she could have the house elves make us up a lunch or something and we could have a picnic on the grounds.” Historia’s face lit up.

“Really? You think she’d do that for you?” Ymir felt her heart do a little flip.

“Of course she would.”

“Then let’s do that when we get a chance.” 

“Why not next Friday? We’ve both got free periods that day, and can go while most of the school is having class.” Historia nodded.

“Sounds like a date.”


	14. A VERY BUSY MONTH PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so apologies are due for this taking forever, but school happened. I actually have a lot to fit into the first 23 days of February for these little dorks, so I decided to do it in two parts. Unfortunately this chapter is short but it was either have a short chapter or cut out some stuff that will be appearing in the next chapter.
> 
> By the way, I must apologize now because I didn't realize it until a couple days ago, but I had meant to do some stuff with mistletoe back during Christmas but it didn't even cross my mind while i was working on it, so sorry.
> 
> On the bright side, I HAVE A NEW TUMBLR! You can now follow or message me at authr2b.tumblr.com. (don't know how to do the link, sorry.

February rolled round and found Ymir and Historia’s relationship growing stronger, and Eren more stressed than ever.

“Why are you refusing to help me?” He half yelled Ymir. 

“For the hundredth time, we are champions from different schools. I can’t actually help you.” she gave him an apologetic shrug and turned back to her homework. Eren turned to Annie and begged her to help him, but she flat-out refused, reminding him she still didn’t like him. When he asked why, she just stared at him. 

“She doesn’t like you because she thinks you’re a dumbass.” Ymir said to break the tension. It was getting harder and harder for Annie to stay quiet. Armin had wiggled his way into her heart and she was pissed with Eren for leaving Armin hanging. They had decided that they should just let it happen without their interference, but Ymir was starting to think that it probably meant that Eren would realize his feelings in twenty to thirty years. 

Eren stuck his tongue out at her then focused once more on the riddle of the horn. Ymir smiled, Annie was starting to grow on him, even if the reverse wasn’t true. 

Ymir heard a high pitched yelp and was knocked over by an unseen force. Annie laughed and Armin cried, “Historia! Are you alright?” Ymir tried to sit up, but Historia was still on her back. 

“I’m fine,” she replied breathlessly, “I just hit a patch of ice and slid down.” 

“Could you get off my back? I can’t get up.” Ymir grunted. Historia squeaked an apology, slid off Ymir’s back, and helped her to sit back up. Once upright once again, Ymir pulled her in for a hug.

“So, you must have been in a rush. If you had been walking and slid on the ice you wouldn’t have knocked me over.” Historia nodded.

“There’s another Hogsmeade day announced, on Valentines Day!” Annie rolled her eyes. 

“Lovely, the village will be full of students making googly eyes at each other. I am so going to sleep in.” Historia stuck her tongue out playfully at Annie.

“You’re such a skeptic. Valentines is all about romance and making a point to remind the people you love just how special they are to you.”

“It’s over commercialized if you ask me. And being in a room with a shitload of other lovers doesn’t sound romantic to me.”

“Nothing sounds romantic to you.” Ymir reminded her.

“Fine, that REALLY doesn’t sound romantic.” Annie amended, then she turned to Eren and Armin. “I’d be careful if I were you, I’m not going to be in town, so you two might get mistaken for lovers if you go anywhere.” Both boys turned bright red, but neither protested, which Ymir thought was rather interesting.

 

Ymir was called out of class later that day by Professor Slughorn and taken to McGonagall's office. She sat awkwardly in front of the headmistress while she finished signing papers. 

"I have finally gotten permission to tell you about the next task." McGonagall said briskly. "I have only just found out myself what the task is." She pursed her lips and stared at her champion.

"On the twenty-fourth of the month, you will be sent into the heart of the forest to find, something very important. You will have to face whatever may be in the forest, as well as..." She thought over a way to phrase the next part, "An obstacle that will be brought in. Levi and I are both very much against the idea of this particular obstacle,and Olympe would be if she had actually had to deal with it. I just wanted you to know that.” the headmistress stood and walked around her desk to stand by Ymir and took her hand.

“This will be a particularly dangerous task. The forest and its contents are bad enough already, but with what they’re bringing in…”

“What are they bringing in?” Ymir asked. Mcgonagall pursed her lips.

“I’m not allowed to tell. I wish I could, to prepare you for what is ahead, but I cannot.” 

Ymir shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ve been taking extra lessons with Professor Ral, I should be alright.” McGonagall smiled.

“Alright. If you think so.

 

Ymir and Historia walked hand-in-hand along the edge of the lake, talking about the task to come. 

“Why is it being held in the forest? I know we are not supposed to go in there, but the biggest danger is getting lost!” Historia said, somewhat amused at how easy it was going to be.

“Oh, I guess you lot have always been all about following the rules. Believe me, there’s a lot more than just trees to get lost in. There’s a herd of centaurs, there’s quite a few unicorns-”

“But none of those will be a threat!”

“They will be to Eren, he’s a boy and likely to piss off the centaurs. And that’s not all, there are Thestrals, and Hippogriffs which are both rather difficult to deal with. There are werewolves in there, as well as Acromantulas and Bugbears. I heard that there’s a giant, and a three headed dog, and trolls. There are Bowtruckles and there’s a story going around that thirty-two or so years ago a new monster was released into the forest, and people have only ever heard it and not seen it.” Historia shuddered. 

“Alright, I stand corrected. Though, aren’t centaurs helpful?” 

“Nah, they mostly stare at the sky and mutter about the position of the planets and shit.” Ymir squeezed Historia’s hand. “But the teachers won’t let anything bad happen to us. They’ll probably send in Animagi to track each of us so that they can help if there does turn out to be trouble.”

 

Students were shocked when it was announced that there was going to be a joint lesson the day before Valentines between the three schools. Half of the students from the guest schools as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seventh years would attend the first joint lesson at ten o’clock and then the Slytherins and Gryffindors would join the remaining Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons at one o’clock for their lesson.

The idea of the joint lesson became even more interesting when it became known that Headmaster Ackerman, Professor Ral, and Professor McGonagall would be leading the lesson.

Two days before the lesson, the students seemed to remember that the second task was just a few days away. Students started speculating about what the next task would be. Eren began bugging Historia and Ymir to see what their headmistresses had told them about the task, and the girls repeatedly told him that they weren’t allowed to tell him anything.

 

All of the students that were supposed to be taking place in the second lesson on the thirteenth filed in from their frozen lunch on the grounds, and were waiting outside the great hall at a quarter till one. Ymir, Annie, and Mikasa all had their wands at the ready as they talked, ready in case Peeves decided to show up and play a prank on them. 

Historia had positioned herself so that Ymir and Eren blocked the wind coming through the Entrance Hall doors. Five minutes before their lesson was supposed to begin, the first group left the Great Hall, buzzing with excitement. Ymir figured it was because the whole lot were going to have the afternoon off. Part of her wished that Slytherin had been assigned to the first group. Sure she’d gotten to sleep in, but she would have loved to have the whole afternoon to do what she pleased.

The teachers followed the first group out, explaining they were only going to grab something to eat and then they’d be right back. Ymir and Historia slipped into the Great Hall after the teachers left, they didn’t feel like waiting outside where it was still cold when they could stand near one of the large that were placed along the room. After a moments consideration of whether or not they would be breaking the rule of entering the classroom without permission, the other students decided they’d rather be warm and have to face a small detention than stand outside and freeze.

They were sure they had made the right decision when the teachers arrived twenty two minutes later.

“Group up!” Levi yelled as he entered the room. “We don’t care how many or how few just do it!” Mikasa dragged Jean over to where the Champions stood with Armin and Annie. Jean wanted to protest since he didn’t like half of them, but didn’t feel like taking a risk when Ymir was the best in their year with hexes.

Once everyone had settled down and once the leading teachers had made it to the dais, Levi motioned to Petra to start the lecture.

“Almost thirty years ago, Lord Voldemort returned to the world during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. In response to this, the previous headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, decided to bring back the Order of the Phoenix, an organization created for the sole purpose of bringing down the dark lord. The Order took many precautions when communicating, Among them was a method created by Albus Dumbledore meant to be used only by members of the Order. 

“This method turned Patronuses, a form of protection against Dementors, into messengers. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, the remaining members decided that this method should be spread through the wizarding world. Most witches and wizards shrugged this off, they didn’t feel like going back to school again. However, to make sure that the future generations would obtain this knowledge, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons immediately integrated this method into the curriculum of their oldest students. One by one the other wizarding schools agreed to teach the method, with Durmstrang being the last to introduce their students to the method five years ago.” Petra turned to McGonagall who nodded and put down the tin of ginger newts she had been eating from. McGonagall launched into the instructions on how to carry a message using a patronus. 

Ymir thought it odd that McGonagall hadn’t gone through the lecture, she had once been a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It then occurred that, even though teaching how to cast a Patronus fell to a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher like Professor Pixis, using the Patronus to carry messages fell under the category of charms. Petra had been teaching the subject every year for the past ten years, she had the lecture memorized.

Once McGonagall had finished explaining, the teachers who had been pulled aside from the lesson, as well as a few other witches and wizards who must have been brought in for their expertise, began moving to meet with all of the different groups of students so that they could assist the students. 

 

Levi pointed out to Petra that four groups didn’t have a teacher. Petra looked around, “Wait, we’re two hands short! Where’s Got and Flilius?” she asked.

“Filius insisted on going home. His exact words were ‘I’m retired, and you said that I wouldn’t have to deal with clueless students again, and there is no way I am going to stay and teach even more idiots.’” McGonagall replied through a ginger newt.

“Huh, FLitwick was always so nice when we were in school.” Levi commented. 

“Well, He’s had twelve years between your graduation and now to decide he doesn’t like it. He’s gotten old Levi. As for Dot, I’ve no idea.” Petra groaned.

“Based on knowledge from our time, he’s probably gone off and started drinking. He’ll be of no use to us. What are we going to do?” At this point the four abandoned groups were giving the three teachers questioning looks. Levi began to suggest that they merge two of the groups for Him to teach, but only got so far as “Why don’t we” when he let out a cry and stumbled away from where a ghost was rising out of the floor. McGonagall beamed.

“Remus! Good to see you!” The ghost smiled as Levi cursed.

“And a pleasure to see you too, George was watching from the wall and told me that you seemed to be in a tight spot.” Petra nodded. 

“I’m afraid so.” 

“I realize I can’t use magic, but I was one of the first members to master the technique, perhaps I can help?” McGonagall pointed over to where Eren was bent over laughing.

“That group there please. Annie, the blonde Slytherin, and Eren, the taller Durmstrang boy, are handfuls, if they get unruly just stick a hand through their heads or something.” 

The former Professor nodded and glided over to the group.

Ymir had some doubts when the ghost, who introduced himself as Remus Lupin, said he’d be assisting them with the lesson. She’d seen the ghost a couple times, but this was the first time ever hearing his name. She wasn’t sure he’d be able to help, but if nothing else, the could send Historia to request help from one of her professors.

The attention of everyone in the hall was caught by a blur of silver mist that flew out of Petra’s wand and out the door. 

“And that,” she said in an exasperated tone, “was a quick example of a messenger partonus.”

“I wonder what its message was.” Jean whispered. Lupin chuckled in response.

“As I was leaving they were conducting a notice of employment termination effective at the end of the year, and it was meant for Dot Pixis.” He explained as Petra walked down to a group of Beauxbatons students. 

“Now for a better example.” Levi said, tapping his wand against his thigh. Everyone fell silent when they realized he was looking at each of his students, trying to figure out who to humiliate. Without warning. silver mist flew out of his wand and over to the mantle of a nearby fireplace, near which Eren and Armin were standing. 

The mist took the shape of a Swan, which managed to look disdainfully down its beak at Eren and said “I saw you picking your nose you nasty brat.” before disappearing. The students erupted with laughter. 

Levi and McGonagall went to meet with their groups, signalling the start of the lesson. Lupin turned back to face the group in front of him. “I understand your doubts,” he said, “but I was a teacher here for a time. I taught a third year student how to produce a patronus without having to resort to magic myself, I promise, you’re in good hands.” Historia beamed at him.

“If the teachers trust you then so do we.” Lupin nodded and turned to Mikasa and Jean.

“I was in Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts. why don’t you two go first.” Jean elbowed Mikasa.

“You first.” 

“Why me?”

“I don’t have a message or a decent memory.”

“Well that’s flattering.” Mikasa muttered darkly. “but I don’t have a message either!” 

“Why don’t we start with the patronus first?” Lupin suggested. “Perhaps seeing your classmates Patronuses will help you.” Mikasa smiled and silently cast the spell.

Ymir thought Mikasa was trying to create a fig as a seemingly unending stream of mist flowed out of her wand and began filling up the space nearby. Teachers and students stopped what they were doing and watched as the patronus continued to grow. Lupin frowned, and almost said something was wrong, when the mist began to swirl and took the form of a forty foot long Norwegian Ridgeback. . 

The students jaws dropped and the teachers applauded Mikasa’s intimidating patronus. Lupin laughed.

“That is fantastic! Although, not practical for sending a message. You would be best off sending a non-corporeal patronus for messages. Try toning down the memory a bit, something strong enough to produce a patronus, but not strong enough to produce a dragon.” Mikasa nodded and waved her wand, causing her Patronus to disperse.

Lupin turned to Jean, “Your turn.” Jean nodded and cast the spell. A Clydesdale appeared before them, and Jean smiled proudly.

“Jean, why is your patronus you?” Eren asked. Annie snorted and Jean glared at him. Lupin gave a completely unnecessary sigh and stuck his arm through Eren’s chest. 

“That’s from your Headmaster.” Eren cursed and rubbed his chest, trying to warm it back up. “Now, since you’re so cocky why don’t you give it a try?” Eren nodded and pulled out his wand. 

Ymir thought that he must not be very good at Patronuses, a very small amount flew out of his wand, but it quickly began to take the form a small vibrating rodent. 

Even Armin didn’t bother covering his laugh at Eren’s face.

“What in the hell is that?” he demanded. Lupin chuckled. 

“It’s called a Chihuahua. It’s a dog know for it’s short temper and tendency to hate everyone but it’s owner.” 

“It’s pathetic!”

“It suits you.” Historia giggled. 

“My horse is looking pretty damn good now, isn’t it?” Jean asked. Eren turned bright red and released the enchantment.

Lupin suggested Armin go next, but he was still trying to get over his giggle fit. They waited a moment so that everyone could calm down and eventually Armin created a beautiful Labrador Retriever. Eren tried not to look to jealous over Armin’s much more dignified patronus, but it didn’t work.

Annie asked to go next and produced a lioness, which enraged Eren even more. Lupin ended up waving his arm through Eren’s head to stop the boy from calling Annie foul names.

Ymir was oddly fascinated by her Patronus, which turned out to be a honey badger. It looked absolutely ridiculous but had the sharpest teeth and claws she had ever seen. 

But even Mikasa’s Ridgeback couldn’t top Historia’s Patronus. Her unicorn galloped around the hall, stunning everyone into silence. Ymir leaned over to Jean and whispered “My girlfriend is way better than yours.”

She didn’t bother to return his half-hearted punch, knowing she’d still won.

The lesson was very professional until all of the students realized there was no limit at all to the messages they could send. Insults and dirty jokes began flying, and the teachers had to remind themselves that they were still children. 

The lesson was over within an hour, and the students were allowed to leave and do whatever they pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did decide to bring Lupin in as a ghost. Yes, Tonks will show up later. Yes, it does hurt a bit (they're my favorite fucking couple from HP.) No, I don't regret it.
> 
> Also, it was completely necessary to make Eren's Patronus a Chihuahua. It was also necessary to make a horse joke.
> 
> You will also have Valentines cuteness to look forward to in the next update, by the way.


	15. A VERY BUSY MONTH PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to make up for the update yesterday being kinda short this one is pretty long, but I was able to add something in there that I would have left out if I had kept the two parts in one chapter. And about half of it seems to be Valentines stuff so there's that to look forward to.
> 
> Btw, I just wanted to say I'd love to hear back from everyone reading this fic, so leave a comment here or if you're on tumblr you can shoot me a message at http://authr2b.tumblr.com/ and we can chat. 
> 
> One more thing, once I finish this next chapter (which will be the second task) I'm going to work on some oneshots on shit that didn't make it into the fic because I either forgot or was just stuff I wanted to write but wasn't necessary to the fiction. So there will be some mistletoe cuteness I mentioned in the last update, I'm also going to focus a bit on what happened in January with the girls, and then some stuff that went down in November with all of the dorks. The first one will be posted between this upcoming chapter and the one following.

The next morning, Ymir crept out of the Slytherin dungeon early and rushed to meet Sasha outside the Hufflepuff Basement. The younger girl was already waiting for her outside a painting of a giant fruit basket and was holding a large picnic basket in both hands.

“The elves seemed to have become fond of you and Historia, even if they haven’t met you yet.” she informed Ymir. “They’ve sent along sandwiches, soups, some butterbeer- actually Connie snuck it in after the last time we were in Hogsmeade and sent it along- loads of fancy meats and vegetables and fruits, and a fair bit of yummy looking deserts.” Sasha held out the basket. 

“I don’t know where you’re going to eat this that’s still romantic, but good luck.” Ymir grinned and took the heavy basket from Sasha. 

“I know a few places. So what are you and Connie going to do?” she asked. Sasha blushed.

“Well, he asked me to go to Madame Puddyfoots as his Valentine.” 

“So he finally got up the balls to ask you out?” Ymir giggled as Sasha’s blush took on a deeper hue.

“Yeah, he did.” Ymir gave her a one armed hug.

“Good for you. You two have fun. I need to go find Historia.” Sasha quickly returned the hug and let Ymir run back up the stairs to find she needed to wait a little while longer for Historia to arrive.

She set herself down on one of the stationary staircases and watched students traipse in and out of the great hall. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Historia walked in and ran over to Ymir.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! One of my classmates told me I wasn’t dressed appropriately and forced me into this.” she tugged on the skirt of a pale pink dress. “She said this was better for a date on Valentines Day.” 

“Well, you look even cuter than usual, which I didn’t know was possible, so that’s something.” Historia beamed and took Ymir’s hand.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Ymir said with a mischievous grin. she picked up the basket and lead Historia up the stairs.

“Um, am I allowed up here? 

“Yeah, probably. I mean, I’ve seen Levi wandering around, and if the headmaster of another school can wander around then I have no doubt a students would be alright so long as she was with a Hogwarts student.”

“How sound is that logic?”

“Probably not very, but we can just say we had no clue it was against the rules if the professors catch us.”

Ymir took a turn when she made it to the seventh floor and pulled Historia along behind her.

“Ymir, where are we going?” Historia sounded simultaneously exasperated and nervous.

“You’ll see, just wait one more minute.” Ymir said with a smile. She turned yet another corner and finally was in the right place, but she faced a bit of an obstacle. Two students were pressed up against the wall with their tongues shoved down each other’s throats. Historia blushed and tried to look anywhere but at the passionate couple.

“Get a room!” Ymir said, causing both students to jump out of their skin and do their best to look as if nothing was happening. “Oh my god, Mikasa, Jean, I thought you two knew better. Jean turned bright red. 

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” He demanded. Mikasa lightly kicked his leg and nodded at Historia, who was still embarrassed by walking in on them.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” he asked, looking back at Ymir.

“Maybe, but that’s none of your business.” Mikasa shook her head.

“Come on, I want that butterbeer.” she said, and tugged him away from the girls.

Ymir handed the basket over to Historia and walked to where Jean had been standing.

“Ymir?”

“Gimme a sec.” 

Historia watched on in confusion as Ymir paced in front of the wall three times, swirling around after her last round, and looked at the wall expectantly. When nothing happened, Ymir frowned and said, “That’s weird.”

Historia heaved a sigh and was about to ask what was going on when a door materialized out of the wall.

“Ha! I knew it would work!” Ymir said delightedly. Historia’s mouth fell open as Ymir pushed open the door that hadn’t been there three seconds before. Ymir turned and held out her hand. “Come on!” Historia shuffled over to Ymir and handed over the heavy basket. 

The room was small and was covered with pink and red decorations, two soft looking chairs and a table were set in front of a small fireplace which had a cheerful fire crackling away inside it.

“What in the world?” Historia breathed. “How did you manage all of this?” Ymir beamed proudly and shut the door behind them. 

“This is the Room of Requirement. Annie, Mikasa, and I found it a few years back while we were trying to find a decent place to study. Mikasa told me last year that it had opened to her and Jean when they needed a place to make out. That may have been their objective earlier, but I doubt they got as far as step one. You’ve gotta walk by it three times while picturing what you need.” Historia blinked rapidly.

“So you think of what you need and the door appears?” Ymir nodded and relieved Historia of the basket.

“I mean, the room seems to have some form of sentience and can decide whether or not it can or will let you in. One time Annie tried to sneak in here and take a nap but the room decided she needed to keep studying. That’s why I got kind of confused earlier. I figured if it let in Jean and Mikasa for the purpose of getting it on, then I figured it would be okay for us to come in and have a date.” Ymir threw off the protective sheet that the elves had placed across the basket and grinned at all of the food that had been sent along.

 

They spent most of the morning eating and giggling about one thing or another, but just after lunch Ymir pulled out her chess set and persuaded Historia to play with her. 

“You know, other than what happened at the interview after the first task, I don’t know a single thing about you.” Ymir said as her pawn moved two spaces forward. Historia remained quiet for a moment and directed her first pawn and looked back up at Ymir.

“Well, we’re all alone, ask away.” Historia said quietly.

“Skeeter said you were the youngest daughter, how many siblings do you have?” Ymir asked. 

“I had three sisters and two brothers that were all older than me.”

“Had?” Historia shifted in her seat.

“Well, none of them have written to me since father left me in the care of the school.”

“Wait, wouldn’t they have gone to Beauxbatons too?” Historia shook gave an ambiguous hand waggle.

“Freida and Abel had already graduated by the time I got there, and father moved away and took my brothers and sister with him.” she looked down at her feet and twisted her hands in her lap. “He told Madame Maxime why he left me, but she told me that she wouldn’t say unless I actually asked her why he left me. That alone told me the reason must have been bad so I haven’t asked.” Ymir stood and her chess pieces yelled at her, reminding her there was a game going on, but she just wiped her hand across the field and knocked them all over. 

She knelt down in front of Historia and placed a kiss on her nose. “Hey, cheer up. I’ll leave it alone.” Historia smiled faintly. 

“You asked me a question, now it’s my turn.” she draped her arms around Ymir’s shoulders. “How did Marco die?” Ymir snorted.

“Sorry, it’s actually kind of funny since he’s a ghost now. Well, see, we were working on a potion and we had ran out of Mandrake leaves. You know, the age of the leaves doesn’t matter like the age of the root. Well, Professor slughorn sent him to collect some for the potions, but when he got there Professor Longbottom, our Herbology professor, wasn’t there to pick for him. He thought he could handle it on his own, but he overturned an adult mandrake, it screamed and that was that. He appeared as a ghost in the Hufflepuff Basement shortly afterwards. Though, and I would really appreciate it if you didn’t tell Eren this, I went to my dorm and cried like a fucking baby for two hours after I found out before Annie came running in telling me she’d seen him upstairs.”

Historia grinned. “I won’t tell him if you give me a kiss.” she teased. Ymir laughed and pulled Historia close to give her the kiss. The chess pieces protested behind them, but Ymir silenced them by kicking the table and knocking them all down. 

Historia broke away first and giggled. “I’m really glad you asked me on that date.” Ymir blushed.

“You should thank Annie. She was the one that helped me realize it.” 

“But you took the initiative and asked me out.” 

“If only we could get Eren to do the same.” Ymir said dryly. Hisotira snorted and covered her mouth, embarrassed at the sound that she had made, but Ymir laughed.

“Oh my god, that was cute.”

“That was embarrassing.” Historia muttered. Ymir took her hands and kissed her again.

“It was adorable.”

 

Despite Annie’s warning, Armin and Eren decided to go into town with the other students. Eren figured that nobody would mistake them for lovers so they went down into town together.

They were just on the outskirts of the village when Armin scanned the crowd. “Have you seen Ymir and Historia?” he asked Eren.

“No, I haven’t seen either of them since we walked Historia to the carriage after dinner.” Eren replied, not seeming to concerned.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day, why aren’t they coming in?”

“Armin,” Eren grabbed Armin’s hand, making his heart skip for a moment, “Listen, either they decided they didn’t want to deal with all the lovey-dovey shit and are staying up at the school, or they got a late start. Don’t worry about it to much.”

Armin looked through the crowd one more time before nodding and allowing Eren to drag him into town.

Armin wasn’t super romantic, but when he entered the main square he kind of wished he’d been able to procure a date for the day so that he could have really enjoyed the atmosphere. There were pink hearts, roses, and cupids in the window of every shop. 

Eren was obviously disgusted by it all, and had only agreed to come because, once again, all of the Durmstrang girls had turned Armin down. He would have asked one of the girls, but Mikasa was back with Jean, Ymir and Historia were together, and there was no way he would have been able to convince Annie to go into town with him. 

“Why is it everywhere?” ERen said, motioning at a dumpy looking pub called “The Hog’s Head” and more specifically, the garland of paper hearts carelessly draped over the sign. “I mean, who would go there on a date?”

Armin shrugged. “I think it’s nice.” He muttered, wishing Eren wasn’t just there as his friend, but he didn’t feel like pushing it on Eren when it was obvious Armin wasn’t his type. 

Couples filled every pub and coffee house in the area, which made the boys worry that Honeydukes would be the same way. Armin kept close to Eren, who was attempting to cut a path through the groups of teenagers. they managed top break through the largest clump a few feet from the candy shop, which they were relived to see was rather empty.

The only other customers in the store were six single kids from the three schools, and their classmates Bertholt and Reiner who were rumored to be dating. They had been walking around the store for a few minutes when a cupid came out of nowhere and started playing matchmaker with the students.

It grabbed a boy from Durmstrang by the ear and dragged him over to a Beauxbatons girl and yelled “Now kiss!” Armin heard Eren grumble something about him leaving if it weren’t for the candy and chuckled. The Cupid saw how close Reiner and Bert were standing and went over and started chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” as the bell above the door rang.

“Ah! Little Levi! I see those chocoballs didn’t do the trick huh?” the owner called out. 

“Fuck off, Flume.” The boys turned when they recognized the voice of their headmaster. He looked rather put out, but the woman with him, Ymir’s favorite teacher, though Armin couldn’t remember her name, was trying not to laugh.

“Headmaster,” Armin called, and Levi turned to him, “What is he talking about?” Levi shook his head.

“Nothing important.” Armin nodded, but Flume laughed.

“His third year at Hogwarts I sold him Chocoballs and told him that they’d make him grow!” 

“I said fuck off.” Levi growled. This time the Hogwarts professor laughed and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Just look back at it as the funny memory it is. Don’t let it bother you to much.” she said, before pushing him towards some chocolate in the back of the store. Eren leaned over to say something to Armin, but was interupted by the Cupid yelling “KISS!” Armin turned to look over Eren’s shoulder as the Cupid flew towards Eren, hands stretchout out, and pushed him so that he did infact kiss armin as they fell to the floor. Eren hopped away after the hit the floor and pulled his wand out, face red with anger.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” He yelled, and sent a curse at the Cupid, which flew screaming into the next room as it swelled up, looking rather like a Quaffle. Armin felt all the blood rush to his face, embarrased beyond compare at what had just happened.

“Eren!” Levi called firmly, in the tone that meant Eren was in deep shit. Eren froze. Levi walked up to him, a stern look on his face.

“If I catch you cursing any more Valentines decorations you’ll be cleaning the Beauxbatons carriage and the mansion until they’re spotless, am I clear?” Eren nodded. “Good. Now help Armin up, he’s still on the floor.”

Levi walked back to the Hogwarts professor. Eren scrambled over to help Armin to his feet.

“Sorry bout that.” Eren muttered.

“Let’s not tell Ymir and Annie about this, we’d never hear the end of it.” Armin replied. Eren nodded and they went back to browsing the shelves. 

 

They headed back up to the castle around three after squeezing into the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer for themselves and the girls.

All three of the girls were sitting on the front steps of the castle when they got back, and all of them had knowing smiles on their faces, and it was starting to piss ERen off.

“What’re you all smiling about?” He demanded. Armin handed the girls the treats they had brought back for them and Historia motioned for Ymir to say it.

“We heard about your little kis in Honeydukes.” she said. both of the boys turned bright red.

“Who the hell told you!” Eren demanded. 

“A certain professor that happened to be stocking up on sweets.” she replied. “Professor Ral said you reacted a bit to angrily at the Cupid.” 

“The damn thing pushed us over! How did you expect me to react?” 

“So you didn’t mind the fact it made you kiss Armin?” Annie asked. When Eren didn’t respond right away Annie grinned, “Oh, so you would have been okay if he had just made you kiss Armin, huh? Damn, if that’s how you felt you should’ve asked the poor boy on a date today.” 

Eren spluttered something unintelligable and Annie just laughed, as if it were confirmation that she was right.

Armin had never felt so embarrased in his entire life.

 

The girls continued to tease Eren about the kiss for the following week until it became obvious that Armin was actually upset about it. They left it alone for a couple days before Annie would occasionally whisper something about it in Eren’s ear to piss him off.

The afternoon before the second task Ymir, Historia, and Eren were all asked to meet Hagrid and Hange at Hagrid’s hut for a little lesson. 

Once they were all assembled Hagrid nodded at each of them and said “Right, well, I’m sure you all know this by now that you’ll be going into the forest tomorrow for the Task. the Levi ‘n Minerva asked that the task be changed, but since Olympe doesn’t understand the forest and didn’t support ‘em, their request was denied. However, the Ministry did approve their request than Hange ‘n me help you understand the creatures in the forest and teach you how to defend against ‘em.” the champions nodded.

“I know Ymir does, but do you two know what an Acromantula is?” he asked Historia and Eren, who both shook their head. Hange cast a spell and created a full sized picture of a giant spider. Historia shrieked and hid behind Ymir.

“Please tell me we aren’t likely to come across those,” she said in a shaky voice. “I’m afraid of regualr sized spiders, and those are simply terrifying.” Ymir pulled Historia into a hug and tried to soothe her. Hagrid shrugged.

“Well, there’s a spell around their territory that’s supposed to keep them there for the day, but things happen, so you may come across one or two.” Hange said with a sympathetic smile. “But use a stinging hex and they’ll go right off.” 

Hange dispelled the image. And they were shown how to deal with the Hippogriffs, the pack of creepy wolves, Blood-sucking Bloodbears, Trolls, giants, and bowtruckles. Hagrid told them the location where his half-brother Grawp was hidden away so that they could avoid him, and told Ymir that the rumour of the three-headed dog was false and that it had been sent back to Greece a few decades back. “It’s been thirty years since then, and it’d probaby already be dead by now anyways. and there weren’t no other three headed dog to breed with, so we’re alright.” He also informed her that the rumour of the over-sized Blast Ended Skrewt had once been true, but the thing had died twenty years ago. But he couldn’t explain the creature that the students had talked about, the one that roared but was never seen, he’d never seen it himself.

It was at that moment that a centaur came galloping out of the forest and up to them. “Ah! Bane! Good timing!” Hange said excitedly as he slowed to a trot. The students mouths fell open, they had never seen a Centaur up close before. “These are the champions, so let your herd know that they are allowed to be in the forest, and not to drag them out. Bane studdied their faces.

“Are they students? They have a closer resemblance to trouts with their mouths the way they are.” All three promptly shut their mouths. 

“Very well then, I shall inform the herd. And by the way,” je turned to Hagrid. “It is done, they are very well hidden and very well protected, The herd will watch them for the night, and Firenze will protect them until they are collected tomorrow.” Hagrid nodded.

“Good, good. Thank you, and send our thanks to the herd if you will, and especially to Firenze.” Bane nodded and galloped away. Hagrid looked back at Hange.

“What are we forgetting?”

“Unicorns.” Hange replied, and went around the back of the hut. Historia perked up.

“I’ve never seen a unicorn before!” she squeaked excitedly.

“Well, Eren, come away with me. If either of us stays here we’ll be skewered by it.” Hagrid half dragged Eren a few yards away from the girls as Hange came back around with the unicorn, which immediatly had both girls ooh-ing and awe-ing over it.

“Now,” Hange said, stroking the mane, “Unicorns are very helpful and very friendly to girls, and girls only. The younger ones tolerate boys, but just barely. So if you are near Eren, and see a Unicorn coming at him, try to intercept it, or we’ll have an Eren-kabob and have to deal with explaining it to the Arlert family.” The girls nodded. 

“Well, that’s it! You’re dismissed!” Hange said brightly. The girls nodded, collected Eren, and made their way back up to the castle.

 

It wasn’t until Eren and Ymir were walking Historia to the carriage that they realized something was off. Ymir stopped, frowning. “Did either of you see Annie or Armin at dinner?” Eren frowned and shook his head.

“No, but Armin wasn’t feeling good earlier, so he might have gone back to the mansion without dinner. I don’t know about Annie.” Eren replied. Historia shrugged. 

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason why they weren’t at dinner.” Historia said, taking Eren’s hand and squeezing both his and Ymir’s. “But first, I want us to talk about the second task.”

“What about it?” Eren and Ymir asked simultaneously. 

“Well, we’ve all gotten really close since the first task, so we need to promise that, whatever happens tomorrow, we won’t hold it against each other. We may have to do things we wouldn’t typically do to each other so that we can win for our schools, and, I couldn’t bare it if I did something and lost this…” Historia took a deep breath. “It’s been seven years since I’ve had a proper family, and I don’t want to lose my family again.” Ymir pulled Historia into a hug, and ERen follwed up semi-reluctantly.

“We won’t. I may kick Eren’s ass if he hexes us too much, but it’s not eactly out of character for me.” Historia chuckled. “I mean, I may end up kicking his ass just for the hell of it. But this is just a glorified game. We all make dirty shots during games and laugh about it later, and that’s exactly what we’ll do tomorrow. We’ll take cheap shots, and laugh about it tomorrow afternoon. And even if Eren and I got in a fight over something, between you and Armin we won’t stay like that for long.” 

“Unfortunatly, I have to agree.” Eren grunted, “I’m not going to hold anything against you. Even if you just decide to send a bat-bogey hex my way for the hell of it, I won’t hold it against you. You’re like a sister to me.” 

Historia smiled and pulled them both closer.

“I love both of you. I just want you two to know that.” 

“I love you too.” Ymir said. “But not both of you, Eren’s to big of a pain.”

“Same to you, Freckles.” Ymir pulled away and glared down at Eren.

“Freckles, really? How old are you, eight?” Historia giggled and Eren stuck out his tongue at her. “Yeah, real mature, dumbass.”

 

Eren wasn’t tired and decided to spend some time in the charms room where there were dummies everywhere he could practice spells on. But he decided to check the room assigned to him and Armin, to make sure he was okay. 

He opened the door and peeked into the dark room. Armin was already in bed, fast asleep. Eren smiled and closed the door before running back upstairs.

 

Ymir also checked in and found that Annie was sprawled out in her bed. While it was unusual for Annie to crash that early on a regular basis, she did do it a fair bit when there were tests or holidays, or say a big even like the second task for which she needed to be up early.

Ymir thought for a moment about following her lead and going to bed early, but realized she hadn’t told her father a single thing about her seeing Historia, or that she was seeing Historia, or that she was even remotely interested in girls in general. She quietly moved around her bed and gathered her quill, parchment, and ink bottle and slipped back out to write a letter to her father.

 

All of the teachers had noticed Levi’s absence at dinner, but Petra knew exactly where to find him, and so went up to the Owlery once she was done eating. 

The long walk up the stairs left her winded, but it was worth the journey because she found him sitting in one of the many open windows, one leg in the Owlery and one leg hanging outside. She couldn’t remember how many times he had found him like this in school.

“Twelve years out of school and you fall back into your old habits.” she laughed. He shrugged.

“It’s a good place to sit and think.” 

“You mean it’s a good place to sit and calm down. You always came here when you were upset about something.”

“At least you know I haven’t changed that much.” Petra walked over next to the window and leaned against the wall so she could face him and waited for him to say what was on his mind. 

“I don’t like this.” He finally said. “What they’re going to put those brats through, I don’t like it. I don’t care if they’ve come of age, they’re still kids. None of them should have to deal with that, not even Eren.” Petra reached out and took his hand in hers.

“Levi, they’ll be fine. Or did you forget we’ll be monitoring them throughout the entire thing?” Levi ran his free hand through his hair.

“I know, but I just-”

“It’ll be fine. They’re all going to be in good hands so long as Pixis doesn’t manage to get drunk before the task.” 

“It’s not that. Even drunk I trust Pixis to take care of the students, sad as that may be. But it’s Olympe, I asked-” Levi was interupted by someone clearing their throat in the door way. They both turned to see Ymir Bott, hand covered in ink, holding a letter. 

“Am I interrupting something?” she asked

“No, dear, you’re not interuppting anything.” Ymir nodded and walked underneath one of the school’s owls and tried to coax it down from the perch. 

“Are you ready for the second task?” Levi asked. Ymir shrugged, and looked around for another school bird.

“As I’ll ever be, I guess. I mean, I know what’s in the forest and shit, but McGonagall said there’d be something else and I don’t know if Hagrid touched on it earlier or not, or what I’m supposed to retrieve from the- SON OF A BITCH!” the Owl she had tried bit off a decent amount of the skin on her palm and she held it to her mouth, cursing at the bird. “I don’t know what I’m supposed of be retrieving from the forest, but I figure so long as I can avoid fighting with any of the creatures in the forest and Eren doesn’t decide to he me claiming he thought I was an Acromantula, then I’ll be okay.”

Levi nodded and Petra smiled. “Well, I wish you good luck, and I sent a letter with that barn owl to you left, it’s pretty amiable.” Ymir turned and tried the owl in question, and it opened it’s beack for the letter. 

“Thanks on both counts.” Ymir said, handing the letter to the owl. It flew off and she wished them a good night before heading off to find Madame Pomfrey. 

Levi sighed. “Maybe I should follow Pixis’s lead and do some drinking tonight. It seems to help him.” Petra smiled.

“I’d say go for it, but don’t forget you’re on surveillance too, I’d hate for anything to happen to the students or you because you were hung-over.” 

“I said maybe. But I’ve got to make sure Eren’s ass is out of bed early in the morning, so that’s not going to happen either way.” He still sounded stressed, so she leaned over and gave him a kiss. 

“Listen, it’ll be okay.” she said after breaking away. He nodded and pulled her close.

“Yeah. I know.”

 

Ymir was very rudely woken up when something turned her stomach to ice, she sat up screaming as Marco floated up through her stomach and moved to psuedo-sit on thefoot of her bed. “Professor Slughorn sent me to wake you up.” he informed her. “You’ve gotta be up early for some reason.”

“You could’ve had Annie wake me up!” she gasped. “Holy shit Marco!” Marco shook his head.

“I don’t know where she is and I didn’t have time to look for her.” Ymir glanced over and after a moment it registered her bed was neatly made and had obviously been vacated for quite some time.

“Oaky, whatever, tell him I’ll be down in a minute.” she said through a yawn. He nodded and floated out through the door. The rest of the girls in the dorm grumbled about her waking up noisily ans she snarkily replied by telling them they’d need to be up early anyway before slipping on her clothes and meeting her head of house in the common room. 

He lead her up to the Entrance hall, talking about the new potions they’d be starting the following week while periodically apologizing for being the reason Marco had died. He had to take her by the sleeve and tug her towards the door when they made it to the hall.

“You’ll be taking breakfast with the champions.” he informed her, and she followed him to where a large seating area had been set up along the edge of the woods. There were three large screens set up in front of the seats. “The rest of the students will be watching from here. We’re going to cast spells that allow us to keep an eye on you in case you need to be rescued while in the forest, and of course we can’t have the students stting out here doing nothing, now can we?” Ymir shook her head and followed her professor into a small tent that had been set up for the champions and their teachers. 

She was greeted rather cheerfully by McGonagall and Maxime, Levi merely nodded at her, and she was also greeted by PRofessor Pixis who sat in the far corner of the room. She was stopped upon entry by Professor Ral, who looked rather green.

“Just have to put a small spell on you, it won’t affect any of your abilities, it’ll just help us keep track of you.” she muttered. 

“Are you alright?” Ymir asked as Petra finished up the spell with a flourish.

“I ate something that disagreed with me last night. But I’m fine, don’t worry.” Petra replied with a forced smile before taking a seat next to Levi, who was trying to hide a smile.

Ymir took her place in between her friends. Eren was chugging down some coffee and Historia had her head on the table and seemed to be asleep. Ymir glanced around at all the teachers.

“Why’re the teachers here?” Ymir asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“Among other reasons we’re here to administer spells and potions that we’ve perfected throughout our careers.” Pixis said from the corner. He started pulling something from his robes, but the minute they could get any dea of what it was, it went flying out of his hand and into Petra’s, and was recognizable as a flask. She shot him a deadly glare.

“If I catch you drinking between now and the end of your duties to day I swear to god Pixis I will challenge you to a duel and you’ll find out how bad it is to be on the wrong end of my wand.” Petra growled, frightening everyone. “I will not have you putting the students at risk because you were indulging in your bad habits.” Pixis nodded frantically and handed the flask to McGonagall, who took it outside to empty it of it’s contents. 

Ymir turned to Historia and tried to shake her awake. Historia mumbled something in French and batted away Ymir’s hand. Eren grabbed an ice cube from the bucket containing Pumpkin juice, leaned over slightly, pulled the collar of her robes open slightly and tossed the ice down the back of her robes. Historia jumped out of her chair, squeaking.

“Pas juste!” she cried angrily, reaching around trying to remove the ice, but she couldn’t reach it.

“Historia.” Ymir called, motioning to the other girl, who obediently walked over so that Ymir could assist in removing the ice.

Once it was out, Historia turned to Eren and said “Vous êtes un morceau de merde Eren!” and sat back down. The three ate in silence as the adults spoke in hushed tones, presumably about preparations. 

After an hour or so the headmasters left the tent to watch the students as they made their way to the arena. Once it was clear the three had finished eating, Slughorn pulled three viles out of his robes. “Here, drink these. They’ll help you see in the dark so that you don’t have to use a spell.” They all obeyed and downed the nasty tasting drink.

“That was disgusting.” Historia said with a shudder, finally awake enough to bother with English. Ymir and Eren nodded their agreement. 

They waited for another hour before Hange stuck her head in the tent and said “Petra, Dot, time to do your thing.” and exited again. The two teachers stood and exited the tent. 

“What did she mean?” Eren asked Slughorn.

“Professors Ral and Pixis, as well as Headmaster Ackerman are part of our efforts to keep an eye on you as you go through the forest. They’ll just make sure you’re alright and help out if you get in too much trouble.” 

“That means there’s a possibility that something bad could happen.” Historia said shakily. Ymir took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“Yes dear, it does. But They’re the best we’ve got. And since Petra and Levi are some of the best at what they do, if not the very best.” Ymir smirked. 

“Or almost did, in the case of Headmaster Ackerman.” Slughorn chuckled and her friends asked her what she meant, and she told her what she had been told their first day at Hogwarts about him being too short to be an Auror. 

They were called out of the tent half an hour later when the students had all arrived. Ymir glanced at the Judges’ table and did a double-take. Headmaster Ackerman’s spot had been taken by a lively young man with bright blue hair, who was leaning over the Minister of Magic to talk to Harry Potter, who looked rather exasperated by the youth. A teacher from each school took their champion and lead them to their assigned places. 

Slughorn gave her a quick hug and wished her luck before walking away to stand in front of the group of Slytherins. She scanned the crowd and frowned. 

She didn’t see Annie. She looked again, and checked the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students to see if she’d gone to talk to one of her acquaintances from the two houses, but she wasn’t there. 

She turned back, telling herself that she might have just been bent over, and that’s why she hadn’t seen her, until she saw Eren scanning the Durmstrangs. A quick glance told her Armin wasn’t with them, but Eren had said he wasn’t feeling well, and she guessed that maybe he had stayed behind because he still felt bad.

The Mister of Magic playfully pushed away the blue-haired kid’s head and stood up. She saw him lift his wand to his throat and cast a spell.

“ATTENTION!” His amplified voice boomed out, and everyone quieted down. “WELCOME TO THE SECOND TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! I REALIZE THIS TASK HAS BEEN A MYSTERY FOR EVERYONE, INCLUDING THE CHAMPIONS.” He glanced at them with an apologetic look.

“BEFORE I DESCRIBE THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF THE TASK, I WANT EVERYONE HERE TO KNOW THAT THE TASK WAS DECIDED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL CO-OPERATION, THE DEPARTMENT OF WIZARDING SPORTS, AND MINISTERS OF ALL THREE COUNTRIES TO WHICH THE SCHOOLS BELONG. I SAY THIS BECAUSE THE HEADMASTERS OF ALL THREE SCHOOLS AND MYSELF WERE AGAINST THE TASK AS IT WAS DECIDED. HOWEVER, WE WERE DENIED AND THE TASK WILL GO FORTH AS PLANNED.

“INSIDE THE FOREST, AMONG THE DANGERS THAT ALREADY EXISTED IN THERE, ARE DEMENTORS BROUGHT IN FROM AZKABAN.” Whispers ran through the crowd and Ymir froze. She’d had to deal with them when she went with her father to examine the prison when she was a child, and they scared her half to death. “THEY ARE CURRENTLY CIRCLING A CERTAIN LOCATION TO WHICH THE CHAMPIONS MUST GO TO COLLECT, WHAT THEY WERE TOLD ARE VERY SPECIAL ITEMS.” The minister took a deep breath and gave them another apologetic look. “THE ITEMS, ARE THREE OF THEIR FRIENDS, CHOSEN BY THE HEADMASTERS OF EACH SCHOOL.” 

Eren and Ymir froze, knowing exactly who awaited them in the forest. Historia, however, was scanning the crowds.

“THE STUDENTS IN THE FOREST WERE TAKEN FROM THE SCHOOL YESTERDAY AFTERNOON AND PUT IN A SECURE LOCATION INSIDE THE FOREST, WHERE THEY REMAINED DURING THE NIGHT. THEY WERE PUT UNDER A SLEEPING SPELL WHICH WILL NOT BREAK UNTIL THE CHAMPIONS HAVE BROUGHT THEM BACK THROUGH THE FOREST SO THAT THEY WILL NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHAT IS GOING ON.” Ymir wanted to know how they could have been taken in the afternoon when she was Annie in bed when she went to sleep. Then she realized there must have been an illusion charm placed on the bed so the girls would all think they saw Annie and not go looking for her.

“CHAMPIONS! YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO RETRIEVE YOUR FRIEND AND RETURN HERE. IF YOU ARE PULLED OUT OF THE FOREST FOR ANY REASON, YOUR FRIEND WILL ALSO BE PULLED SO THAT THEY DO NOT HAVE TO STAY THERE ANY LONGER. IF YOU RETRIEVE YOUR FRIEND BUT ARE NOT OUT OF THE FOREST WITHIN THE SPAN OF AN HOUR, YOU WILL BOTH BE PULLED OUT. NOW, CHAMPIONS AT THE READY!” 

All three pulled out their wands and set themselves so they could sprint into the forest. Ymir looked down at ERen and yelled “Hey, Yeager. I totally get it if you’ve gotta jinx us, ‘kay? I won’t hold it against you!” He turned and smiled at her.

“Thank you! I guess I’ll understand if you do the same.” She nodded at him and turned back to look at the forest.

“AND, GO!” Ymir and Eren quickly crossed the few meters and made their way through the forest. Ymir made a quick prayer that Historia would stay safe before focusing on getting Annie out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about the cliffhanger. I swear the second task will be up as soon as humanly possible.


	16. THE SECOND TASK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done way faster than expected, half excitement, half not wanting ya'll to wait to long.

Eren figured it wasn’t necessarily the best idea to go in the straightest line possible, but he needed to get to Armin and get him the fuck out of the Dementor filled forest. 

He ran for fifteen minutes before he began to feel the coldness that meant there were Dementors nearby and he realized he must be getting close. He ran a little slower, so he could keep an eye out for the monsters, but he continued on in the general direction he had started off in. 

It wasn’t long before he began wondering whether he was acutally going tin the right direction when he seemed to cross a border and warmth flooded his body again. He stopped and gasped for air. 

Sticks and leaves crunched in front of him and he looked up to see a Centaur staring down at him. 

“Ah, one of the champions. That was quick.” Eren nodded and the Centaur motioned to a large tree. “Collect your prize.” Eren glanced atthe tree and was bout to ask where Armin really was when he spotted a little hole in the base of the trunk. He scrambled over to find Armin, Annie, and Mikasa curled against each other, fast asleep. He gave a sigh of relief and grabbed Armin's arm. 

The Centaur grabbed his shoulder. "No you man, you are collecting the wrong person." Eren looked up, frowning. 

"He's my best friend, of course he's the one I'm supposed to rescue." The Centaur shook his head.

"They are placed in alphabetical order of the champion they belong to."

"And my name is Eren, my name comes first-"

"I should rephrase that then, alphabetical order of the school their champion attends."

"But, wait, he's here for Historia? That's bullshit, he's my best friend!"

"I am merely following the directions given to me by the Minister of Magic." The Centaur gave him an apologetic smile. "Take the dark haired girl with you, lad." Eren looked down at Mikasa.

"But Armin-"

"Will be safe here until his Champion arrives. And if she doesn't arrive by the end of the hour or she is pulled, he will remain safe and be transported back to his headmaster." Eren nodded, understanding what the Centaur was saying. He picked up Mikasa and carefully swung her onto his left shoulder so he could use his wand hand.

"Be careful now. Once she is removed from that spot she is no longer under my protection." Eren nodded and set back out for the edge of the forest, waking as fast as he dared with Mikasa on his shoulder. 

If he was going to make sure Armin was safe, he was going to have to take Historia out of the task. He wouldn’t go out of his way to do so, but if he came across her, he would do everything in his power to make sure she didn’t reach him.

Ymir had managed to stumble upon a few Acromantula that had managed to get away from the containment spell and spent more time than she would have liked fighting them. Once the last one was dead, she looked around and tried to figure out which way she had been heading when the giant fucking spiders had attacked. 

She cast a spell her father had taught her that highlighted the path she’d taken to get the exact spot she was in, which was very useful for anyone that got lost in the woods. a yellow light appeared in a circle around her in vague squiggly lines, but one line branched out to her right, telling her she had been heading to what was now her left. 

She silently thanked her father, released the spell, and followed that direction. 

After a moment she heard a long and high pitched scream come from some point to her right, and the scream was to high to possibly be Eren’s.

She called out to Historia at the top of her lungs, hoping she could be heard, but the only follow up sound were wings flapping. She turned to see a white swan perched on a nearby branch. It registered that this must be the surveillance Slughorn had mentioned, and she gave a sigh of relief.

The teachers would rescue Historia if anything truly bad could happen to her. She didn’t like the knowledge that something bad had just happened, but at least Historia would be safe.

So, she reluctantly moved forward.

(A few moments before)  
Jean stopped his arguing with Professor Longbottom when Historia ran into a rather large spider. Historia was scared stiff, and only watched in horror as the spider drew in and readied itself to strike. Jean wondered if the teachers could get her out of there in time, but he didn’t haveto wonder long when a blue flash struck the spider and it skittered off. Historia turned and smiled.

“Eren! Thank you so much!” Eren nodded, but he seemed rather upset. “Eren, what’s wrong?” He shifted the black robed figure on his shoulder and looked down.

“Armin’s the one the picked for you, and he’s only safe inside that little hollow. I’m sorry to have to do this…” he pointed his wand and cast a spell before she could open her mouth to say anything, and vines began to wrap around her. Eren apologized again and ran off. Historia tried to curse the vines that were pulling her down to the ground, and let out a high pitched scream that they heard in a semi echo from where ever she was in the forest. 

But before the teachers could pull her out, a blaze of white appeared and a Unicorn halted by her side and used it’s horn to break apart the vines. It allowed her to grab onto it’s neck and pulled her up and away from the vines. She thanked it and stroked it’s neck. The Unicorn pulled away, knelt down, and bit a portion of her robes and pulled her towards itself. “You want me to mount?” The unicorn seemed to give her a look that said “of-fucking course, idiot” and she mounted. 

She gave a small squeak as it rose to it’s hooves, and wove her fingers through it’s mane before it took off, heading for the two students in the middle of the forest.

Jean went back to arguing with Professor Longbottom and finally begged his Head of House to let him leave the stands when Eren returned with Mikasa. 

Annoyed, the professor walked over to the judges table and started talking to the black haired man and the woman. Jean watched Eren’s screen as he made his way through the forest with Mikasa. His eye only left the screen twice. the first time was five minutes later, Historia was dropped off just outside the small safezone and the unicorn jolted off, and the second was a minute after that when Ymir had to cast her badger patronus and fight off dementors.

Eren exited the forest as Ymir collected Annie from under the tree and hoisted her onto her back.

Jean jumped the fist as Eren jogged over. The Durmstrang students went nuts as Mikasa propped herself up on Eren’s back and looked around. Jean met Eren where the Champions had begun their race and helped Mikasa off his back. Eren snapped around to look at the two moving scenes as Jean pulled Mikasa into a tight hug. 

“What? No!” Eren cried, distressed by what he saw on Historia’s screen, which was the girl having a difficult time half carrying half dragging Armin away on her back. “They- they should have been pulled!” 

“Historia was rescued by a Unicorn that heard her distress.” Jean said as a black panther slunk up behind Eren. “It took her to where they were placed. You would’ve done better to have let her go. There’s no way she would have made it there without the unicorn’s help, the growth is too tall.” 

The Panther turned into Levi and the headmaster placed a hand on his student’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine. Pixis is tailing her.” he turned to point out the hog that was trudging along behind her. And Eren nodded, but wasn’t wuite convinced everything would be okay. 

 

Ymir glanced down at the trampled undergrowth before her as she walked along the path. She realized that this must be where Historia had come with her friend, only the younger Hogwarts students were small enough she could carry them, and even then it was debatable. She walked a little quicker, hoping to help her girlfriend transport her “prize” a bit easier. 

After a moment, two blond heads were in sight. “Historia!” Ymir called, and the other girl turned and smiled.

“Oh thank god, can we switch for a while, I can handle Annie, but Armin is way heavier than he looks." Ymir frowned and quickly owed the gap between them. 

"Why is Armin with you? I thought he was Eren's." Ymir asked, she took Armin off of Historia's shoulders and held him for a while as Historia rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms.

"I don't know. I thought mine was supposed to be Mikasa, but Eren had her when he passed." 

"Hey, I can take both of them, I just need you help getting Armin over my shoulder, I just need you to be ready in case something happens." Historia nodded and helped Armin, who was indeed much heavier than Umir had thought, over her right shoulder.

Ymir went in front of Historia to make a path, her wand sort of at the ready. 

After a few moments of walking, Ymir stopped, the air started getting cloder and colder around them.

“It’s because this is where Dementors have been, right?” Historia asked shakily. Ymir shook her head and plowed forawrd. 

“It means they’re coming. If we hurry we can reach the spot they have to stop at.”

“There’s a spell keeping them in a certain area?”

“You really think the teachers are going to let those suckers fly around where they want? No. Just a little longer and we’ll be alright.” Ymir said, partly to herself. 

She had almost convinced herself it was true.

 

Eren watched on nervously as the girls walked as fast as they could. He managed to get conformation from headmaster Levi that there was in fact a barrier keeping the dementors in a set area, and the girls would be crossing it shortly. 

A loud swan call came as their only warning before the dementors swooped down on the girls, who both screamed. Armin and Annie slid off Ymir’s shoulders as she moved to shield Historia. 

The view on the screen that focused on Historia grew taller, and from the other screen you could see the hog that had been following Historia turn into Professor Pixis, and out of the corner of the screen they all saw the swan that fluttered down turn into Professor Ral, who conjured her Panther patronus. 

Eren realized the spell that enabled them to watch them had been placed on the eyes of the teachers. Pixis didn’t have time to cast a patronus before he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck, and all of the students and teachers screamed as the dementor performed the Kiss on him.

In the next moment, both screens blacked out. Eren yelled for Armin, he heard the Slytherins all call out for their two classmates, and the Beauxbatons screamed for their champion. 

Levi turned into a panther and was into the forest in two bounds, and Eren hoped he could get to them in time.

 

Ymir screamed as the dementor let Pixis’s empty body fall to the ground and turned towards them.

“GIRLS!” Professor Ral screamed, “PATRONUSES! NOW!” The two girls scrambled to their feet, collected their wands, and attempted to cast their patronuses. Neither could picture their memories well enough to cast a decent Patronus. 

Historia looked up at the Dementors surrounding them and screamed at a point over ymir’s shoulder.

“Armin!” Ymir spun around as Armin was grabbed by the collar and pulled him up to perform the Kiss, even now she could see the faint blue light that she had seen sucked out of Pixis’s mouth.

“No!” Ymir bellowed, she brought up her wand and pictured Historia when she proclaimed her feelings and yelled the spell.

The honey badger shot out of the tip of her wand and hit the dementor holding Armin, forcing it to let him go. Armin crumpled to the ground. She race over to him and dragged him away. 

Two screams echoed behind her and Ymir turned to see Dementors circling around her professor, and one dragging Historia towards it. 

“No!” she moved to send her patronus towards Historia, but it disappeared halfway there. 

Historia was still screaming. Ymir realized the only thing she could do was try and protect her two remaining friends as the Dementors closed in on her favorite teacher and he girlfriend was finally in the arms of the Dementor.

She sobbed and shielded Armin and Annie from harm. She peeked up as both Petra’s and Historia’s screams became strangled and finally quit. She screamed Historia’s name as a blue light grew brighter.

 

A black blur appeared in front of her with a primal feline roar that turned into the angry war cry of a man, and suddenly Headmaster Ackerman stood in the middle of everything, wand high in the air and he bellowed ”EXPECTO PATRONUM!” creating a flock of ghostly swans, disbanding the circle of Dementors and forcing the Dementor to let go of Historia, and Ymir knew that the Dementors closing in on her, Annie, and Armin were being forced off as well.

Historia was on her feet for a few seconds before crumpling to the floor. Professor Ral was on her knees, sobbing. the Headmaster, ran over to her while maintaining their swan wall. He collected her in his arms and she clutched at him. Ymir scrambled over to Historia and tried to wake her up.

“Headmaster!” Ymir cried, “Historia and Armin! They both-” Levi shook his head.

“I saw what happened, you rescued Armin before the Kiss was complete, and I did the same for Historia. But I don’t know what effect that will have on Armin, since he was under a very strong spell.” Levi looked over at Pixis’s body. “We’re going to have to levitate him out of here, two of the others.” Ymir shook her head.

“I can take two. Annie and Historia won’t be a problem for me, they’re both fairly light.”

“Then pick them up, but you’ll have to levitate the other two out of here. I can’t let the patronus go and Petra’s going to need my help getting out of here. Can you do that.” Ymir nodded and cast the spell before lifting Historia onto one shoulder and Annie onto the other.

 

It was a slow journey back. They had to manuever Armin around trees and Ymir had to walk slowly so that she didn’t trip and hurt either of the girls. And to top it all off Levi had to help Petra walk.

Once they had gotten far enough past the Dementor’s barrier, Levi sent a messenger patronus to the other head masters letting them know that the slytherin girls were alright, Pixis was gone, and the other three would need medical attention.

It wasn’t long afterwards that the centaurs appeared and insisted on taking them to the edge of the forest where they were certain they’d be safe. Levi was very greateful, and poltely asked that he sit behind Petra to make sure she didn’t fall off. The Centuars seemed rather insulted by the mere thought they’d let anything like that happen, but agreed to it anyway. 

At the insistance of the Centaur who had guarded the three “Prizes” Ymir and Annie were put onto the back of the same Centaur. He reminded her that since she was still able to take care of both herself and Annie, it was her responsibility to get Annie out of the forest. A moment later another Centaur had taken up Pixis’s body, and two had picked up Historia and Armin and were cradling them like they were infants. 

There wasn’t much of a warning before the herd took off for the edge of the forest, but within the span of a few minutes they were back at the start. Ymir looked away when she saw Eren turn around, searching for Armin. He screamed his name, and when she dared to look up, she could see Mikasa and Jean holding him back as he yelled and Madam Pomfrey hurried over to check on Armin.

A hand appeared on the edge of Ymir’s vision, and she turned to see the minister offering to help her down. She agreed and he cuaght her as she slid off. She turned to get Annie, but her friend, who was just barely awake, was being helped down by the man with dark hair.

“You know,” the man said, turning to Ymir as Annie used him to steady herself, “You and Yeager were the only two to actually bring back your friend.” Ymir shook her head.

“The Centuars-”

“Would have given you a hand if they came across you either way.” the Minister finished. Madam Pomfrey bustled over and gave the girls a once over.

“If you two would be kind enough to take these two to the hospital wing. The dissaperation spell has been lifted until the champions and friends are safe in the castle.” she then turned to the centuar holding Armin and asked him to carry Armin to the castle, she didn’t want to risk appperating with him the way he was. The Centaur nodded ad galloped off. 

Shacklebolt told her to hold on tight, and the last thing Ymir saw was Madam Pomfrey commanding two of the judges to take Eren and Mikasa to the Hospital wing.

 

Ymir was told that she had passed out mere seconds after appearing in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said it was nothing to worry about, it was caused by the stress put on her combined with the effect Dementors had in her, mix that with the stress of apperation and you’re out cold.

They were all being fed chocolate, except Petra, who was vomiting into a bucket, and Historia, who was to dazed to do anything. 

Eren informed her that Armin was behind the big curtains, and nobody was being allowed to see him except Headmaster Ackerman.

Once Historia was awake enough to sit up and nibble on a choclotate frog, the Minister looked sadly at the three champions, their friends, and Professor Ral. “I am so sorry. We tried to convince them that dementors were a bad idea. They just didn’t listen. I can’t make any excuses or make promises you’ll all forget this. I’m just so sorry that this happened. 

They all nodded their understanding. 

“You’re all staying the night. Except for you two,” Madam pomfrey said, waving her hands at Eren and his headmaster. “You had to deal with it for a few moments. I need to make sure everyone is alright.”

Everyone that didn’t have to stay in the hospital wing was kicked out within the hour, and the girls were all given potions that would help them sleep without any dreams or nightmares.  
While the girls were asleep, Healers from St.Mungos came and took Petra and Armin away so that they could be monitored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated to end it here, and after writing this i really need to do something fluffy, soooo, expect a oneshot soon, and expect it to be cute.
> 
> Update: The oneshot has now been posted. It's barely been an hour and it's posted. Enjoy.


	17. HEART'S DESIRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the last chapter. It hurt to write, but it was necessary for reasons. Sadly the angst train doesn't end there.
> 
> Comments are very welcome, and understandable if you want to go "why the hell did you hurt the poor bbys?"
> 
> I've got a tumblr now, and if you want to have an in depth conversation about character development or want to know how I became satan, you can message me, my url is authr2b.

The next morning, after the girls bore into Madam Pomfrey with questions about why Armin had to go to St. Mungos, Mikasa and Annie were told they could go back to their dorms. Annie actually had to be dragged out the door by Madam Pomfrey, who told her she couldn’t stay because certain people had to talk to the Champions alone. 

She could do nothing to keep Ymir from sitting next to Historia on her bed, but she didn’t really try. 

The memory of the events of the day before hadn’t come to her until she had woken up that morning, and she was shaking like crazy. Ymir tried to soothe her and apologize for not being the one to save her, but Historia just couldn’t stop shaking and sobbing. 

It wasn’t long before Eren came sprinting into the Hospital wing he stopped in front of Historia’s bed and stared at the empty bed where Armin had been the afternoon before.

“Where is he?” Eren asked, dumfounded.

“Healers from St. Mungos came and got him in the night.” 

“St. Mungos?”

“A hospital in London.” Eren collpased onto the foot of the bed and stared at the empty bed for a while before something seemd to dawn on him and he snapped around to glare at Historia.

“This is all your fault!” he yelled, jumping to his feet. Historia clutched tighter to Ymir, and Ymir returned the glare.

“Don’t you dare blame her! It’s not her fault he was to big for her to carry out of there! If you have to blame someone, blame me! I wasn’t able to conjure my Patronus quick enough to defend everyone.” 

“Neither could she!” 

“Please don’t fight.” Historia whimpered. Ymir looked back up at Eren to repeat the message, and realized that he was scared and upset, so she let him yell it out. it took a few moments but he finally quieted down and collapsed onto the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry, he’s just the only family I’ve got left.” he said quietly before he started crying. Ymir leaned over, took his hand, and gave it a squeeze.

“Armin will be fine. He’ll be back with us before you know it.” She said quietly. Eren nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

The doors slammed open and they turned to see Levi, who was in in a foul mood, walking towards them, followed by the other heads, the minister of Magic, and- 

“Dad?” Ymir gasped as he sprinted around the teachers and over to her.Historia ducked out of Ymir’s arm and switched over to Eren so she didn’t get squished as Ymir’s father swept down and pulled her into a hug, asking various questions interspersed with the occasional “Are you hurt?” 

The heads gave them a moment before McGonagall cleared he throat and said “Mr. Bott, I’m afraid your conversation with Ymir will have to wait, we have something to discuss with the champions. Her father nodded, ruffled her hair, and moved to lean against the wall behind her. 

McGonagall sighed and sat on the bed next to them.

“Well, first off, congratulations on making it out alive. Second, in regards to points, Mr. Yeager was the first to come out of the wood with Miss Ackerman, but there is a minor technicality because Miss Bott came through with Annie, even though you would have been pulled had Petra and Dot been able to act quicker. We decided that you three should decide whether you get the points or not.” 

“Let her have them.” Eren said, “she deserves them, and would’ve gotten them if she hadn’t stopped for Historia and Armin.” Historia nodded her agreement but Ymir shook her head.

“I don’t want them.” she said, “I didn’t earn them.” 

“Miss Bott,” The Minister started, “If you turn down these points you’ll lose your edge in the next task.” Ymir looked him in the eyes.

“And what will it really give me? Eren said yesterday he got points deducted for cursing Historia. Doesn’t that mean we’re all on the same page? So what if I go in with the same amount of points?” 

“It will actually give you a head start in the next-” 

“I told you, I’m turning them down. A head start and winning with more points than them? There’s no point.” The Minister chuckled. 

“Alright, then there’s a small tie between the three of you, even if your point numbers aren’t exactly the same.” Ymir nodded and he continued “Then there’s the matter of what happened during this task.” 

Eren bolted up. “Why was Armin Historia’s friend to rescue?” he demanded. Shacklebolt looked to the Headmasters being brought into the conversation and motioned for them to start. 

“I pulled Miss Ackerman because I didn’t want Armin to be in the forest with his health as bad as it’s been lately. However,” Levi turned to glare at Maxime, “Someone had to go and pull him even though I specifically asked he not be taken into the forest!” 

Madam Maxime glared right back. “I am not sure if you are aware, Levi, but Historia’s group of friend include everyone pulled for the task, and the other two champions, and that’s it. You got Miss Ackerman before I could and I was left with no other choice than to take Armin in.”

“You could have just chosen one of her fellow students instead! They didn’t necissarily have to be her friend!”

“Enough.” Shacklebolt ordered, “What’s done is done, and Mr. Arlert is receiving the best possible medical attention we can offer. Or is something else coming into play?” Levi glanced back, looked like he was about to say something, and shook his head no. 

“Moving on-”

“I want to see Armin.” Eren said, interrupting the minister, who nodded. 

“I understand. Levi informed me that you two are very close, however, we cannot allow you to visit him at the moment. You’d only get in the way of the healers. But you may visit him the moment the Healers say the word.” Eren nodded sadly. “Oh course, that goes for you two as well.” The minister motioned to the girls. 

“Thank you. But sir, what’s going to happen now that professor Pixis is dead?” Ymir asked. “It’s not like there’s a back-up professor, is there?”

“We have already found someone that will take Dot’s place for the rest of the year, as well as someone to fill in for Petra until she returns from the hospital.” McGonagall said. 

“One last thing, several reporters are here to write on the task, we’ve told them all to stay away from you, but in the event one shows up, remain silent. We trust you to not say anything, but they will often illicit a response when you didn’t want to give one.” With that, the minster rose, bid everyone farewell, and left the hospital wing, closely followed by the heads. Ymir’s father pushed away from the wall and enveloped her in yet another hug.

“Dammit child, I didn’t raise you to be reckless! You knew the tournament was dangerous this year! Why did you go and put your name in!” He growled. “You could have ended up like Marco! And Annie could have been hurt too!”

“I didn’t know it was dangerous!” Ymir said indignantly, “I only knew that I could participate this year!”

“I told you they had dangerous tasks during the summer so that you wouldn’t even think of participating!”

“No you didn’t! You just said to be careful!”

“I didn’t tell?”

“Nope.”

“Huh, I thought I did. In that case I’m so sorry for not telling you.” he placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Now promise me you’ll be careful during the next task.” 

“Promise.” she said with a smile. 

“Good girl. Now,” and his gaze shifted to Historia. “Why did you wait two damn months to tell me about your little girlfriend?” 

 

Ymir was released from the hospital wing that afternoon, but Madam Pomfrey told her Historia would be staying until the following afternoon. 

At dinner, she asked Eren how Armin’s family had reacted to what happened, but he just picked absently at the food on his plate. 

“Eren, you okay?” she asked, but he didn’t seem to hear her. she nudged his leg with her foot and he looked up, mildly surprised to see people around him.

“What?”

“How did Armin’s family react to what happened yesterday?” she repeated. 

“Oh,” he looked back down at his food, “his grandfather was pissed off at the ministry people for putting everyone in danger, and he said he’d be staying with Armin until he wakes up.” the girls frowned.

“Wait, he’s still out?” Eren nodded.

“Apparently. The healer in charge of his care said that if he hadn’t been under the sleeping spell he would’ve been awake shortly after Historia, even though his health isn’t the best. But between the spell and his condition when he went into the forest, they think he might not wake up for at least another week, and that’s optimistic.”

“What was wrong with him?” Annie asked. Eren stopped picking at his food and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, when we were three, his parents got in a fight, and it got bad. They started dueling, and Armin walked in while it was going on, his father cast the Cruciatus Curse and his mother dodged, and it hit Armin. His father called it off before it could do anything to him psychologically, but the effect it had on his body was noticeable. I won’t go into detail, but he just got weaker. He gets cold easily, sick easily, tired quickly. I’m sure you’ve noticed.” He looked at the girls outraged faces and said “And both of his parents went to Azkaban, I think they made it two months before they kicked the bucket.” 

“And it’s because of that past damage he’s having trouble recovering.”

“Actually, because of that past damage, they’re not sure if he will wake up.” Eren replied. “Typically victims of the Cruciatus Curse are adults, so the healers don’t know how it affected him to a full extent since he was so young.”

“God,” Ymir said quietly, “It’s a wonder he’s able to go about life with that trauma. I’ve never been under the spell, but dad has been a few times when he chased dark wizards. He said it hurts like hell, even if it was only for you for half a second you feel like it’s been happening for an hour.” Eren shrugged.

“I’ve been living with him and his grandfather for eight years, and sharing a room with him at Durmstrang for just as long. He’s never once had a nightmare.” 

They sat in silence while the girls processed this information. After a moment, Eren gave up on eating and announced he was going back to the mansion. 

“I didn’t realize just how much Eren cared about him.” Ymir said. “I figured this would upset him, but it’s depressing just to watch him.” 

“I didn’t realize it was possible, but I’m actually starting to feel sorry for him.” Annie said. 

 

Ymir started to get really concerned when Eren wasn’t at breakfast the next morning. She actually ran up to the teacher’s table and asked Levi if he was okay. 

“He’d fine. He recieved an owl as we were leaving and I gave him permission to stay behind and answer it.” 

“Who was the owl from?”

“Armin’s grandfather, and before you ask, I have no news as to his condition.” Ymir nodded and headed back to Annie. 

The girls were quite surprised when they saw him in their Defense against the Dark Arts class a few minutes later. After they asked what new he’d gotten, which was mostly that Armin’s condition was the same, they asked why on earth he, along withseveral other Durmstrangs, were in the class.

“I’ve no clue. We were just told that we were to start taking this class here.” 

There answer came along shortly, when Headmaster Ackerman walked into the room, and took what had once been Pixis’s place at the front of the room, and announced himself to be their professor for the subject for the rest of the year. 

It took a moment for everyone to register the information, but they all nodded and managed to accommodate the other students. Since Ymir and Annie were rather thin, Eren was able to squeeze onto the bench next to them with no trouble at all. A yelp came from across the room as Jean pulled Mikasa into his lap so that Reiner and Bertholt could sit on the bench with them.

“Mr. Kirstein, please remove your girlfriend from your lap and find another place to sit. Don’t worry, those two are as straight as circle so they won’t hit on her.” Levi said dryly before taking attendance. The class giggled as Jean looked for another seat, eventually choosing to just sit on the edge of the nearby window. 

Ymir leaned over Annie to ask Eren what Levi was like as a professor. 

“Not bad. I mean, I’ve never really been fond of him but he was a decent teacher.”

“You weren’t fond of him?” Annie asked with a suppressed laugh, “I would never have known.” 

“Alright,” Levi said, tossing the attendance sheet over his shoulder. “I don’t know why, but Pixis had this brought in for a lesson towards the end of the year.” he pointed his thumb at an object behind him that was covered with a sheet. 

“I would never have brought it in, to be honest, but it’s here so I figured I’d go ahead and introduce you to it.” he flicked his wand and the sheet flipped over to reveal a floor length mirror with the words “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.” carved into the top. “This is the mirror of Erised. It shows you the deepest desires of your heart. For example, someone who has no money would look into the mirror and see themselves in nice clothes and surrounded by gold. Others would look in the mirror and see themselves as an Auror or a Healer. It all depends on the person, and sometimes it shows us what we didn’t realize we wanted.” Everyone was now trying to crane their neck to get a look in the mirror to see what their desire was.

“Get up and line up. There’s a certain point at which the effect of the mirror takes hold, after that it’s an ordinary mirror.” The students all formed a line. in front of Levi’s desk. “I will be timing you, you’ll be taking turns and it’s very easy to get lost in what you see. And if it’s not to disgusting or too personal, I want you to tell the class what you see.”

Reiner raised his hand. “Sir, what classifies as disgusting?” 

“I once accidentally delved into the mind of a co-worker that had come across the mirror, and what he saw was himself going down on one of the other teachers. That’s what I classify as disgusting. and don’t try to say that there are boys in this room that wouldn’t see that, you’re teenagers. Annie snorted as Levi motioned for the first girl to take a look in the mirror. 

He kept his word and kept the line moving at a decent rate. The most common response was was what they wanted to be, and occasionally someone would mention a dead parent or something like that. Every now and then a student would step up, look in, and their faces took on varying shades of red and pink before they scuttled away without announcing it to the class. 

Jean happened to be one of these, and after Mikasa declared hers to be herself as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies she marched right up to him and asked what he’d seen.

Ymir chuckled to herself while he clamored to tell her that it’s not like what Levi saw in the other person’s mind.

When both Reiner and Bertlholt rushed away from the mirror, red-faced, the class started teasing both of them because they obviously saw them getting some action and they began to list off classmates to see which one they wanted to bang.

Anni, Ymir and Eren were at the back of the line, and so they had everyone watching them as Annie stepped up and looked in the mirror for a moment. “I’m Minister of Magic.” she said simply before walking off. 

Ymir replaced her, and after a moment she smiled at the image of her in Healer’s robes, bending over to give Historia a kiss, each of them had a gold band on their left hand. “Ymir?” Levi asked after a moment. 

“Me as a healer.” she stated, Levi raised an eyebrow.

“You were smiling, nobody else has smiled when they saw themselves in their jobs.” 

“There was something else, but it’s not something i want to blurt to the whole class.” Levi nodded and allowed her to go back to annie. 

 

Eren stepped up and looked in the mirror for a moment before he felt his heart stop. He had expected to see his mother, but instead the mirror showed him himself smiling down at a shorter, thin blond haired figure in his arms. He watched the Eren in the mirror bend down and kissed the figure, who playfully pushed away and revealed Armin, smiling and laughing.

Ymir bolted over to Eren when he collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Levi was already at his side by the time Ymir made it to the front, and was trying to console Eren, telling him it was going to be okay, but Eren kept crying. Levi let Ymir take over and moved to his desk, scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and gave it to Ymir. He instructed her to take hi outside where he could get it all out in peace and to show the parchment to anyone that tried to give them detention. 

It took a little coaxing, but she finally managed to get Eren back on his feet and have him walk with her out the door. 

She had to show the paper to Filch, and Professor McGonagall on their way out, and her headmistress asked her why she and Eren were excused from their next two classes, which was actually a shock to her, and gave her the short version of what had happened. 

McGonagall nodded and allowed them to leave the castle. 

It took a while for Eren to stop crying, and once he did, he wouldn’t talk about what he’d seen in the mirror. 

Once or twice she thought about asking him why he started crying since she think she had a pretty good idea what he’d seen, but she figured he’d tell when he was ready. 

 

Levi's was approached after his second lesson, which held the remaining Hogwarts and Durmstrang students, by McGonagall. She requested to know why he had shown the students the mirror, and he told her he only did it because it was there and Pixis had planned for it to happen and he was respecting the man’s final wish. 

They both agreed the man was an idiot and Levi agreed to send it back to the ministry as soon as possible. 

He got together the packaging and moved it into the crate with the sheet still covering it. He was about to place the lid on the crate when his curiosity got a hold of him and he flipped the sheet up and took a few steps back. 

He saw himself, sitting on the ground next to Petra, who was holding a redhaired baby and smiling. 

He slid the sheet back into place after watching for a moment and smiled as he secured the lid, knowing that his heart’s desire was just within reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked a friend if what I was saying about Armin could be plausible since she's the major potterhead, and her reply pretty much equalled "WTF, Satan?" and didn't actually answer me, so I just went with it.


	18. ST. MUNGOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gave me a bit of trouble. The dialogue is a bit rushed, and there are certain aspects I had to look up about St. Mungos and other odds and ends, so thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> Comments are welcome as always, and if you want to talk about anything in detail, you can tag me in a tumblr post, just put authr2b in the tags, and I'll respond as soon as I see it.

A week passed, and everyone started to wish Professor Ral would just get fucking better because while this sub, Flitwick, was a good teacher, he was really grumpy after the first day about being pulled out of retirement 

Every morning during that time, Eren got a letter from Armin’s grandfather, all of which had the same message but with varying anecdotes but with varying anecdotes about his time in the hospital. Nothing had changed. Armin was still unconscious. 

Another week passed before owls came to all three of the champions, telling them to meet Levi in the Entrance hall at seven the next morning in their street clothes with nothing magical except their wands. 

They followed the instructions and met him at the appointed time, in the Entrance Hall, where he stood talking to Professor McGonagall, a ratty old book hanging from one hand. 

“Why are we here?” Ymir asked. 

“We’re taking you to see Armin. The healers finally okayed it.” Levi replied, holding out the book, which was starting to softly glow. “Grab hold. And just a warning, we’re not going straight to the hospital so don’t be to freaked by your surroundings.” 

They all nodded and grabbed the book. Levi looked at his watch. “Ten seconds, nine, eight…” Ymir’s grip tightened on the book and she took Historia’s free hand in hers and felt Eren grab her shoulder. “One.”

Ymir felt the sickening jerk behind her navel and the world spun for a moment before she crashed into something hard. A woman’s voice let out a quick scream before yelling “HARRY!” Ymir looked up to see a startled woman with long red hair. 

Levi groaned and rolled off the table. “Terribly sorry. Hope we didn’t break anything.” the three students all slid off the table as a man with black hair slid into the room. 

“Oh, Levi.” he turned to the woman. “Did you forget they were coming.” 

“No, I just wasn’t expecting them to appear on the table.” she said grumpily. 

“Harry, you already know the champions, kids, this is Harry Potter. He was assigned as a sort of body guard to escort you to and from St. Mungos.” Levi said. 

“Pleasure.” Histoira said, rubbing her ribs. Eren nodded and Ymir gave a half-hearted wave.

“It’s nice to see you’re alright after the Task, and I’m sure you’re eager to visit your friend, but another Auror is supposed to be accompanying us, and he’s running late. Would you like to have breakfast while you wait?” they all nodded and the woman told them to make themselves comfortable before leaning into the hallway to yell “Kreacher!” 

A loud crack sounded in the room and the ugliest house elf Ymir had ever seen appeared in front of her face. 

“Mistress called?” it grunted. 

“Can you make our guests some tea and breakfast while we wait for Teddy?” The woman asked. The elf nodded before disappearing and reappearing on the counter to make tea. 

“I wish we could have met in a better way than crashing onto my dining room table,” The woman said, taking a cloak from one of the chairs, “But maybe we can meet again and have a proper introduction.” she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and swept out of the room. 

The three sat awkwardly in the chairs while the house elf made breakfast and the adults talked, not quite sure what to do with themselves in a strange house. 

The elf finally finished making their breakfast and was placing it in front of the teens when the door banged open.

“Uncle Harry! I’m he- FUCK!” banging and crashing echoed into the dining room and Levi groaned. Another man started cursing in the hallway and the blue haired man that had been on the judges table at the second task.

“I swear I’ll pick it up.” he said with a grin. “Oh, Levi! You’re already here!” 

Levi groaned. “Yes, I got here on time.”

“Cool.” The man looked over at where Kreacher was pouring Ymir’s tea. “So, this year’s champions, I didn’t get to meet the girls properly.” he walked over to the tbale and held his hand out for Historia to shake.

“Edward Lupin, but you can call me Teddy. I was Levi’s replacement during the second task.” Historia shook the offered hand and gave her name. Teddy then offered his hand to Ymir.

“Wait, isn’t your dad the head of my department?” he asked as she shook.

“Yes.”

“He’s really cool for a Slytherin, and you are too, doing what you did in the task.” Teddy then turned to Kreacher.

“There any food leftover.” His only answer was the elf giving him a stink-eye. “That’s a no then.” 

Teddy spun around to look at Levi. “So, I didn’t get to see much of you and Petra during the task. I can’t believe you became headmaster of an opposing school. How could you?” 

“I wouldn’t have had to if I was three inches taller.” Levi replied. Ymir and Eren hid their grins while Teddy laughed. 

“Yeah, well, I wish I’d known Petra wasn’t taken, I would’ve made a move on her. I honestly thought the two of you had gotten married and had a brood of tiny kids. Think she’d say yes if I asked her on a date?” 

“No.”

“You sure? I can make myself look like her type.” 

“I’m positive. She prefers her partners to be on time and not trip over everything in their path. Honestly, how did you manage to become an Auror?” Levi asked. This time Harry laughed.

“He’s much like his mother in that respect. She was constantly tripping.” 

“That reminds me!” Teddy spun back around to face Ymir. “Are my parents still floating around? I had to go file a report so I wasn’t able to search the castle for them.” Ymir jumped at the suddenness of his question.

“I don’t know.” she responded slowly, “What’re their names?”

“Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, but mum went by Tonks. Are they still ghosts?” he asked eagerly.

“It sounds familiar, but I’m not sure.” His smile faltered for a moment. 

“Well, I guess it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise if they decided to move on after my graduation.” 

“They’re still there.” Levi said, “Your dad actually helped them with the messenger patronus lesson.” Teddy’s face lit up again.

“Fantastic, I’ll have to visit the school and see if I can talk to them.” 

He continued on asking the students various questions about the teachers at Hogwarts, until Levi zapped him with a stinging hex and reminded them they needed to eat before they could leave.

Once they weren’t being pestered constantly by Teddy, the teens were able to finish eating in five minutes, eager to see their friend. Unfortunately, they had to wait until after Teddy cleaned up the huge mess in the hall while the man in the portrait hanging in the hall said things like “look to your left” or “you missed an umbrella” until Teddy spun around and said “fuck you, Sirius!” 

Harry finally told him he’d done a good enough job and they were herded out the door. 

Teddy told Ymir and Eren stories about Levi and Petra when they had been at been at Hogwarts together the entire way to the hospital. 

Eren tensed up when they entered the lobby, and the girls took his hands and gave them a squeeze. 

Being with the famous Harry Potter drew quite a bit of unwanted attention, so the rest of he group broke away while Harry got flooded with questions. The went to the first floor of he hospital and were lead by a new healer to a ward at the far end of the building. 

Curtains were drawn around two beds, and a healer was talking to someone through one of the curtains, but other than that, the ward was completely empty. The healer looked away as the door opened. 

"Hello. Allow me to finish with Ms. Ral and I'll remove the curtains from Mr. Arlert's bed."Levi and Teddy nodded and the Healer finished telling Petra how she should proceed for the next couple weeks. 

"Excuse me," Eren said as the healer turned to remove Armin's curtains, "But where is Armin's grandfather?"

"He had to go back to Germany to take care of business. He only left because he knew all of you were coming." the man replied, sliding the curtains open enough that they could enter.

They all slipped in and stared sadly at Armin. “I had hoped that he would be awake by the time the healers said it was okay to visit.” Historia said sadly. 

“Me too.” Eren replied. He walked over to Armin and took his hand. “I can’t believe this is happening.” Tears started to form in his eyes. “I’m losing my family all over again.” 

“Eren, didn’t you say they didn’t expect him to wake up for a while? He’s just recovering, he’s not dying.” Ymir said, walking to his side. “It’s going to take time for him to recover.”

“They said he should have woken up by now. And if they’re allowing us to see him while he’s still under, it means they’re giving up.” 

“No it doesn’t.” Ymir wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Listen, I’m planning on becoming a healer so you can trust me when I say they aren’t giving up on him.”

“But they’re letting us see him-”

“Eren, they’re only giving up when they tell the family that they are. They’ve done everything they can to help him, now they have to step back and let the magic do it’s job.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Eren, I’ve been shadowing the head healer here for three years. If they were giving up they’d be moving him to a long-term ward. Even thought it’s an extended stay, this is still a short-term ward.” Ymir thought this helped a little bit, but Eren was still crying. 

Historia slipped around them and hugged him from his other side. “And even if the worst does come to pass, you’ve still got a family with me and Ymir.” 

“It’s not the same.” Eren brought up a hand and wiped away the tears. “He’s been there for me since we were babies. Our moms used to put us in the same crib to play. Everywhere I’ve gone since we could walk, he’s been there. We even went to confront the old headmaster when we were assigned different room-mates. The only time he wasn’t there were two days after the village was attacked, and that was because he had to convince his grandfather to let me live with them. And with everything I did for him, I couldn’t even get him out of that forest safely.”

“There was nothing you could do about that.” Ymir said gently. 

“Yes there was! I could have waited with the Centaur until Historia showed up or gone and found her so that I could help her carry him out of there. There were so many things I should have done that I didn’t do.”

“Shoulda-woulda-coulda, but it’s done and you can’t change it.” Ymir took a step back and put her hands on her hips. “What is wrong with you? I have never heard you give up. Even after you woke up after the minotaur knocked you out, you wanted a god-damn reamatch! When it comes to your pride, you fight back, but the minute it has anything to do with your best friend you just give up? The hell is up with that?”

“That’s not true.”

“Then how come you give up a week after the best case scenario? So it’s taking him longer to wake up. We knew it wasn’t likely. I can say this much, he wouldn’t have given up on you. So you can at least return the favor and not act like this was his death bed!”

“You don’t get it! It’s more than just- How would you react if he and Historia had switched places?” Ymir and Histora glanced at each other.

“I don’t think that’s an accurate comparison, my feelings for her aren’t like yours for Armin, but I’d be hounding Annie’s uncle for news everyday, I’d be making sure they had done everything and were trying any possible new treatmnet and I’d make certain they knew exactly who they were dealing with and who I was connected to. and I’d be making the people responsible pay out the ass.” 

“You think that my feelings- they aren’t that different.” He looked her in the eyes and said “When I looked in that mirror I saw the two of us together, like you and Historia. I’ve felt that way for a long time, but he never showed any signs of returning the feelings. but now that he’s like this and might not wake up, I won’t get to tell him how I feel.” 

Ymir gave a sigh. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you returned the feelings. But you’re still an idiot. A blind man could see he loved you the way you love him. And you didn’t do yourself any favors by freaking the fuck out when the cupid made you kiss him.” Eren blushed. “Now that I’ve told you, you better not give up again. Even if they move him to the long-term ward you better not fucking give up. If you and him were switched, I can guarantee he wouldn’t. He would’ve broken down a few times, but he wouldn’t give up on you.” 

Eren, and his grip tightened on Armin’s hand. “You know, I heard once that even like this, they can still hear what you say.” Historia said softly. “So if you tell him how you feel, maybe he’ll hear, and maybe he’ll fight to come back, and if he doesn’t wake up, he’ll still know.” Eren considered it for a moment, then nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll try. But can you two go away while I talk to him?” He asked. The girls nodded, gave him one last hug, and opened the curtains to leave. 

Petra had joined Levi and Teddy in conversation, but they all stopped as the girls slipped out and pulled the curtains closed. 

“Is something wrong?” Levi asked. 

“No, Eren just wanted a moment alone with Armin.” Historia replied. 

“Professor, will you be teaching again soon?” ymir asked. 

“Yes, I start back after the weekend. Why do you ask?”

“The Flitwick guy that’s been substituting for you seems to have a stick up his ass.” Petra snorted.

“He’s just old. don’t think to badly of him.” Ymir shrugged.

“So why did they hold you here so long?” she asked. 

“Oh, I have, let’s just say a condition, and they wanted to make sure everything was okay before letting me leave.” 

“So they kept you for two weeks? Did you have Dragon Pox or something?” Levi snorted.

“If she’d had Dragon Pox you would have known.” Ymir stuck her tongue out at him and Teddy laughed.

“It’s nothing magical like that, she’s-” Teddy was interuppted by a wand tip being shoved in his face.

“Didn’t you say you wouldn’t tell anyone until I said it was okay?” Petra asked. He nodded. “Then shut up and let me say it on my own time.”

She turned back to Ymir. “I’ll tell you all soon enough, but first I need to talk to Minerva.” Ymir shrugged. 

“Whatever. I actually have another question, what happened during the second task? You patronus was there, and then it was just gone.” Petra turned a deep shade of red.

“Well, that was one of two spells that actually gave me trouble, but I was finally able to conjure it when I needed, but I with everything that was going on I had a hard time concentrating and my memory slipped and the Patronus disappeared and then everything happened with no time for me to conjure it again.” 

“You have troubles with Patronuses?” Ymir didn’t believe it. 

“Ymir, there has to be a certain amount of power behind the memory for you to be able to conjure a Patronus. You can have a happy life, but if you don’t have a memory that is truly happy, or your memories are tainted by anger or sadness, they aren’t any good. And sometimes you have to dig like crazy to find a decent memory. So yes, I had some trouble with them for a few years.” 

Ymir nodded and let it go. 

After a while, the sound of Eren speaking softly in German stopped, but he didn’t come out. They let him sit alone until an old man walked through the door.

“Ah, Headmaster Ackerman, I’m glad to see you.” He said Levi nodded.

“Same to you, Mr. Arlert.” 

“May I speak to you outside for a moment?” 

“Of course.” it was then that Armin’s grandfather saw the girls, standing between Teddy and Petra.

“Are these young ladies his friends? And where’s Eren?” 

“They are and ERen requested some time alone to sit with Armin.” Armin’s grandfather bowed to the girls. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet his friends, however, introductions will have to wait a moment. Please forgive me.” they did and he stepped outside with Levi. 

Historia made a small gasp and turned to Petra. “I just remembered you’re an Animagus! Why did you chose a swan?” 

Petra shrugged. “I don’t know, mostly I wanted to be able to fly. I almost became an owl, but I thought the swan was just prettier.” Ymir grinned.

“Professor, how long has Headmaster Ackerman’s patronus been a swan?” she asked, making her teacher blush.

“I’m not sure. He was only able to conjure a strong non-corporeal patronus when we were in school.” 

“And when did you find out he was an Animagus that turned into a panther? Before or after your first corporeal patronus.”

“I knew he was undergoing the process, however, it occured after we took our teaching posts so I never knew what he was.”

“Then how come your Patronuses are the other’s form? I heard that Animagi’s patronuses took the shape of the caster’s animal form, aren’t yours like that?” Teddy was snickering as the color in Petra’s face deepened.

“I would love to be able to answer that question, but I’ve no idea. And stop laughing Teddy, it’s not that funny.” 

Armin’s grandfather eventually came back in with Levi, and both had food and drinks for the students and Petra, but Levi informed Teddy he’d have to get his own. Ymir and Historia tried to pay Levi back, but he just waved off their money and told them a few sickles wasn’t that big of a deal while Armin’s grandfather stuck his head into the curtains around Armin’s bed and lured Eren out. 

The girls were properly introduced to the old man, and when Historia told him Ymir had saved Armin from getting his soul sucked out, he swept Ymir into a bear hug and thanked her. 

 

Levi practically had to drag Eren out of the ward a few hours later. And that was before they found out they weren’t going to be able to visit him again. 

Whether Armin was actually able to hear what Eren said, they didn’t know, but it seemed to have a theraputic affect on him, because once they got back to the school, he had a bit of a tempertantrum and was kicking at sticks and leaves and going on and on about how it wasn’t fair that he wouldn’t get to see Armin until something changed.

Annie was pissed about not getting to go, and demanded that Levi tell her why she hadn’t been allowed to go, and didn’t like the answer, which was simply that she wasn’t one of the champions. 

He was about to leave, when Ymir asked him to answer a question that had a bit of something to do with his subject.

“Make it quick, I want to bathe so that I don’t have to deal with the nastiness of the hospital anymore.”

“I just wanted to know what memory you had that enabled you to create a wall of swans? I know I know that it takes a powerful memory to produce one Patronus that’ll stand up to a group of dementors, but to be able to create dozens, it must have been extremely powerful.” Levi smiled.

“It takes more than just that. The memory I had captures the moment I was happiest, and so is a bit to personal for me to reveal to a student. However, creating more than one patronus takes a bit more than a memory. The stronger your actual need for more than one patronus, the better your chances of creating them. I could need to send two messages simultaneously, but unless the message was urgent, they wouldn’t come. I managed that many because I needed to protect all of you. Now go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm actually going to write a oneshot about what Levi's happy memory is, so keep an eye out for that, it'll come out before the next chapter update.


	19. ONESHOT- HAPPY MEMORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really wanted everyone to read this, so I decided to just include it because it's alot more relevant to the story than the other oneshots I've written.
> 
> This takes place five days after Valentines Day, and is the memory mentioned at the end of the last chapter.
> 
> I really want to hear what ya'll have to say about this one. I realize it's nowhere near a full-length chapter, but it's important and I would love to get feedback.

Petra paced her office anxiously. She’d sent a letter to Levi’s office at the Durmstrang Mansion early, and it knew to peck at either him or the window until he read it, but she never recieved an answer and he gave no indication at breakfast whether he’d gotten the damn letter or not. And it was times like these when she wished he didn’t have so much self control, partly because she couldn’t read him and partly because she wished she could be so composed. 

She was sure that Ymir had looked up and seen her nervous at breakfast, and the girl had an annoying knack for picking up on things that Petra would rather nobody know. 

Levi did actually arrive when she had asked him too, which helped calm her nerves.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” he asked cooly. Of course the moment he showed up she lost track of everything hse had planned to say.

“Well, for one, I wanted to see where we stand.” She asked. He rolled his eyes, which pissed her off. 

“I honestly don’t know why you have to ask considering we’re pretty much back to how we were before I began at Durmstrang.” Petra sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

“I know, I just needed to check.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m a bit stressed, to be honest.” 

“You said ‘for one,’ was there something else you wanted to talk about?” Petra had to rake through her mind for a moment. 

“Yeah,” she gathered herself together before looking him in the yes and saying “I’m pregnant.” 

He stared at her for a moment before going, “Wait, what?” 

“We’re going to be parents Levi. That’s why I needed to talk to you.” Levi raised a hand to say, “give me a second,” and leaned against the wall while he processed the information. 

“I’ve honestly never seen you stunned before.” She said with a small laugh. 

“Well,” he said after a moment of standing in a daze, “You caught me by surprise. I wasn’t exactly expecting to hear that.” After a moment he smiled. 

“We’re going to be parents, holy shit.” Petra returned the smile. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

“How far along are you?”

“About two months.” Levi nodded, still smiling. 

“My mother’s going to have a fit.” 

“Especially since we’re not married. She’ll think it’s scandelous.” Petra laughed. Levi pushed away from the wall and walked over to take her hands. 

“Well, that can easily be fixed. I don’t have a ring for you, but will you marry me anyway?” He asked softly. She laughed. 

“How dare you propose without a ring!” She gave him a quick kiss. “But of course I’ll marry you.”


	20. NEWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am so sorry this one wasn't up earlier because I had an assignment I needed to work on and I had to spend time figuring out what to do, now I have to write the thing, so the next chapter may not be up until later this week. 
> 
> Also, I'm sadly getting close to the end of their time in Hogwarts. This leaves off about two months before the 3rd task so I'm gonna try and fit what I can into that time, but it's coming sooner rather than later.
> 
> Just a reminder, I have a tumblr, so if you want to check it out or follow me or have a more private conversation about any of this fic or my others, just check out http://authr2b.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Comments are very welcome, whether it's a compliment or constructive criticism, I'm all ears.

Another week passed and Armin’s condition stayed the same. Eren got tired of getting his hopes up with every owl that came and wrote back requesting Armin’s grandfather only write him when something changed. 

Petra was finally back to teaching, much to the relief of her students and Flitwick. When Ymir asked again what her condition was, Petra smiled and told her there were certain things that needed to be ironed out before she told anyone. 

One day, Historia received a letter at breakfast, the color drained out of her face as she read it, and she refused to answer any questions until she had finished reading it, at which point she threw the letter on the table and leaned into Ymir’s side.

“Historia, what’s wrong?” Ymir asked, more than a little concerned. 

“That was a letter from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. They found the bodies of my mother and siblings in the woods near a known giant camp.” Ymir pulled Historia closer.

“I’m so sorry. Do they know if they were dead because of the giants?”   
“They said that it was most likely the killing curse. There was nothing to suggest they had been attacked in any other way.” Historia heaved a sigh. “They were looking for my father, they figured since my family was there he wouldn’t be to far away.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Eren asked. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a shock to know that they’re dead. It’s actually kind of funny because I hated them for years for leaving me behind, but now I’m glad they did because I could have been among them.” 

“But your family is dead.” Historia slipped out from under Ymir’s arm and reached across the table to take Eren’s hands. 

“Eren, I understand where you’re coming from, but even before they left I wasn’t that close to them. And the only family I really care about anymore is the one I’ve made since I got here.” 

She was very confused when they all started to tear up.

 

After another week passed without any change in Armin’s condition, Professor Ral told her students that she was expecting a baby, and that she was kept at the hospital for so long because the healers wanted to make sure the baby wasn’t affected to much by the dementor attack. Ymir smiled as her classmates bugged out and asked who the dad was. 

She wondered how blind they could be to not see that she was with the Durmstrang headmaster. 

 

That same day, Eren received a letter saying Armin’s grandfather was going back to Germany, and leaving Armin to the care of the healers. Ymir and Annie sat through him venting about how his grandfather knew Armin hated being alone and how he should stay with him and on and on. 

“Eren, he’s sat by Armin for like, a month, and he’s stayed the same.” Ymir said once he’d cooled down a bit. “At this point we’re hoping for the best, so there’s no point in staying by his side every single possible moment. And who knows, maybe this will help.”

“How do you mean?” 

“Let’s go with Historia’s thought that he can hear everything, if he knows the only way he’ll be able to have company again is to wake up, he’ll fight harder to wake up so he won’t have to be alone.” Eren shrugged.

“Maybe, but I doubt that’ll work.”

“Well, we just have to hope it does.” 

 

April began and thoughts of Armin were held off for meals and what free time they had between studying for exams.

They were three weeks into April when an owl came from Annie’s uncle at St. Mungos saying Armin was being moved to a different ward. Every one's heart sank, but they had come to terms with the fact that his might happen when Armin’s grandfather had gone home. 

Ymir’s first class after finding out was Charms, and she got to class early, hoping to talk to her professor about it, but she was intercepted by her headmistress and taken to the hospital wing. She asked many times why she was being taken away from Charms, but she was never given an answer. the only time Mcgonagall spoke to her was when the got to the hospital wing, and said “Last bed on the left.” Ymir made her way to the bed, wondering about what she might find. 

It had been twenty minutes since breakfast, enough time for Eren to get in a fight, and dividers were drawn around several bed, including the one she was instructed to go to, which suggested her theory might be correct if he got in bad enough duel. 

She was pleased, however, when she drew the divider open and found a completely different Durmstrang.

“Armin!” She cried, launching herself at him. “Oh my god, you’re awake!” she tried not to squeeze him to hard. He hugged her back. 

“Yeah, I woke up yesterday and they decided that since I seemed recovered they’d send me here, where I could see everyone.” she pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Has Eren been in yet?” 

“No. Headmaster Ackerman was here about ten minutes ago, but besides you he’s the only person I’ve seen since I got here a few hours ago.” He looked down at his hands and said “I didn’t know anything had happened. I remember going to sleep in a little hollow with Annie and Mikasa, and then I woke up in the hospital and they said I’d been asleep for two months. It was confusing.” 

“I bet. But you’re back with us now, and I’m sure Eren will do what he can to get you caught up.” Fast and heavy footsteps started to sound in the hall outside the Hospital wing. 

“I think Eren found out you’re here.” Ymir said with a laugh as something banged into the doors, and paused for a moment before the sound started to grow louder. Sure enough, Eren threw open the divider a second later and threw himself at Armin. 

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!” He cried, clutching at Armin, who was slightly dazed. He started sobbing into Armin’s shoulder, this seemed to startle Armin. 

“Why are you crying?” he asked nervously.

“Because you almost fucking died you asshole!” Eren sobbed. Armin tentatively wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders. 

“I didn’t think it was that bad.” Armin replied sheepishly. 

“You didn’t see it.” Ymir whispered, thinking back to the Dementor trying to Kiss him. 

“Oh god, please don’t start crying too. I can barely handle him crying.” Armin pleaded. Ymir grinned.

“I’m not going to cry. Don’t worry.” 

Then Eren said “Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich.” And Armin started to blush.  
“What did he say?” Ymir asked, though she had an idea what it was. Armin shook his head as Eren repeated the words over and over. Softer footsteps drew near and Historia rounded the corner and beamed.

“Oh my god, I didn’t believe it when Madam Maxime said you were awake! But you are!” she hopped in place. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Historia walked over and gave his hand a squeeze since Eren was practically draped over his torso and he smiled at her. 

“What’s Eren saying?” she asked.

“Something, personal.” he replied, blushing once more. Ymir chuckled. 

“You should have seen him.” she said, “He was like a lost puppy without you here. Especially for the first couple weeks.” This stopped Eren in the middle of what he was saying to look up and glare at her with bloodshot eyes. 

“That’s not true.” 

“It kind of was, Eren.” Historia said with a small giggle. Armin smiled and gave Eren a small shove to hint that he wanted the larger boy to get off his chest, a hint which Eren took. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” He admitted, “Course the last time I chalked it up to his mom having just died, not so much to the fact I wasn’t there for two days.” The girls giggled and Eren tried to look dignified.

“I was ten, give me a break!” he muttered. 

“Eren, instead of getting all huffy, why don’t you help your friend catch up on school work?” Ymir suggested. Eren nodded and picked up his discarded bag. Ymir gave Armin another hug. “Since you’re here now, we’ll have more time to visit, Historia and I will come back later. If you want to talk to us sooner you can just ask Madam Pomfrey to shoot us a message.” Historia reluctantly gave Armin a hug and followed Ymir out.

 

Armin waited until he heard the door of the hospital wing close before giving Eren a less playful shove and saying “What was that?” Eren stared at him blankly.

“What was what?” Eren asked slowly. Armin blushed.

“You kept saying… You kept saying you loved me while Ymir was right there. First off, she or Historia could have understood you, second, why were you saying it?” 

“I thought it was obvious why I was saying it.” Eren replied. “Because I wanted to say it earlier, but you went under and I wanted to say it before something else could happen to you.” Armin looked down at his hands.

“You can’t actually mean that.” 

“Why not? When have I ever lied to you about something like that?” Eren asked. “Never. I would never lie to you about that.” they sat in silence for a moment before Eren started again.

“I don’t expect you to return my feelings. I just needed to tell you.” Armin twisted his hands.

“Eren, I just… I, I feel the same way.” 

“Wait, really?” Armin nodded. “Well, shit. Ymir said she thought so… Didn’t think she’d be right…” Armin looked back up.

“Ymir? Wait, how could she know? I never said anything!” 

“She said something about it being obvious. She called me an idiot.” Armin groaned. 

“Was I that obvious?” He hid his face in his hands, “Oh god that’s embarrassing.” Eren shifted in his seat. 

“So, what’s this mean? Are we, together now?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. This is a lot right now. I’m just so embarrassed and confused and tired.” Armin lowered his hands and looked at Eren. 

“Even if we aren’t, I still want to give it a shot, if that’s okay?” Eren smiled.

“I just told you I love you a million times and you’re asking if I’m okay with it? I’m not the only one here that’s an idiot. I want to give it a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go all you patient Eremin shippers. It's happening. By the way, they were speaking in German for that entire conversation.


	21. SURPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so just a reminder, I'd love to here from you guys. Drop a comment in the box, or better yet, follow me on tumblr. I've actually set up a few pages and will be taking requests for fan fics soon, so I suggest you follow me so that you can get in on the action.
> 
> Also, this will be drawing to a close within the next couple of weeks. I don't have a final chapter count yet, but it's coming. Thank you so much for reading this. I've had so much fun with it and it's probably my best work yet. I love all of you.

Everyone was visiting Armin a couple days later when Madam Pomfrey came over and said, “You’re fine. Now change into your robes and get some sun. You’re as pale as one of the ghosts.” and forced everyone to go wait in the hall while he changed into his robes. 

They obeyed her intructions to get him some sun and found a small area near the lake where they could sit and relax in the sun.

“You know, I still don’t know how you managed to catch up so quickly.” Ymir said indignantly, 

“I was already ahead in classes when everything happened that I didn’t have to much to do.” 

“He’s a teacher’s pet.” Eren informed the girls, “He asks the teachers for homework in advance for some stupid reason.”

“Because that way I can help your dumb butt whenever you don’t know what to do.” Armin replied, trying to find a comfortable position to lay down in. Eren didn’t know how to respond. 

“So you’re completely caught up?” Hisotira asked.

“No, I’m about a week behind. But I don’t think I’ll take to long to catch back up.” Armin sat back up, a bit frustrated. “Can I borrow someone’s bag to use as a pillow?” Eren tossed his bag into Armin’s lap and got a smile in return.

Ymir smirked. “So, you two together yet, or what?” Blood rushed to Armin’s face and Eren scowled. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your damn business.” Eren replied. 

“Do I need to remind you that you asked about Historia and Ymir before they even started dating?” Annie said lightly. “I don’t think you’re entitled to say anything about it being her business when you poked your nose into hers.” 

“We’re not sure yet.” Armin mumbled. “We need to figure that out.” 

“What’s there to figure out?” Ymir asked. “You’re both super gay for each other and the sooner you act on it the happier you’ll both be.”

“Easy for you to say! You hadn’t known Historia your entire life when you two started dating!” Eren replied angrily.

“I would use your argument to support the opposite.” Historia interjected. “You and Armin know each other like you know yourselves, and you know that you two get along while living together after eight years under the same roof. You’ve even shared a room your entire time at Durmstrang! I don’t see what’s really changing except you two are being more open and affectionate towards each other.” 

Armin chewed on his lip, thinking it over. “You’ve got a point.”

“Well, don’t count on us having that conversation here.” Eren said gruffly. “You’re just going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out what we decide.”

 

The girls never received an official answer from the boys on their status. But two days later, after they all walked with Historia to the carriage after dinner, Ymir saw Eren twine his fingers through Armin’s when he thought Annie and Ymir couldn’t see. 

Eventually the boys just became so comfortable with their new status as boyfriends, they gave up on being discreet. They began holding hands between classes and Armin would lay his head on Eren’s shoulder while everyone else studied.

A month later, a trip into Hogsmeade was announced. Annie let Ymir know that she’d be going into town, but not with them. “I could handle it when it was just you and Historia were being really sweet to each other cause Eren was always there to kind of neautralize it. But now him and Armin are being cute and I really don’t want to have to walk around with two couples.” 

 

The trip into town was the first time Armin got to see Petra after waking up, and her baby bump was no longer hidden by her robes. He asked who the father was and bugged out a bit when told it was Levi. 

There trip was fairly normal until the reached the outskirts of the town, where a middle aged man scanned the crowd. He stopped when he spotted their group and walked towards them rapidly. Ymir was the first to see this, and moved so that she was between Historia and the rather creepy looking older man. Eren noticed him next, and slipped his hand into his pocket for his wand as the man called “Historia!” 

Historia turned her head and froze at the sight of the man. “Father?” she asked shakily. He nodded anxiously.

“Yes, I was afraid you wouldn’t recognize me! It’s been so long since we last saw each other.” he stopped a few feet away from the group, hand held out towards her. “Now let’s go for a walk and catch up.”

Historia shook her head. “Come now dear, I haven’t seen you in seven years! come with me.”

“And I haven’t heard from you in all that time. What reason do I have to go anywhere with you?” Historia asked. 

“I’m your father.” He stated. 

“What are you doing here?” Historia demanded. “You don’t so a single thing to contact me for seven years and suddenly you pop up? Why?”

“Because, your mother and brothers and sisters are all dead. You’re all I have left.” Historia pursed her lips and Eren stepped forward. 

“I don’t mean to sound disrespectful, but maybe you should leave.” He said firmly. “Historia obviously doesn’t want to see you.” 

“And maybe you should keep your nose out of other people’s business.” Reiss growled. 

“Sir,” Ymir said, drawing his attention away from Eren, “You walked up to us and began talking to Historia, who is like family to us. You’ve made it our business.” 

“Historia,” He repeated, more than slightly annoyed. “Come for a walk with your father.” Histoira clutched at Ymir’s arm.

“No. Last time you walked off you took my family from me. How do I know that this time I won’t be taken away from them?” she asked. Her father’s hand fell to his side. 

“You’ve become very disobedient since I last saw you. Now listen to your father. You are going to come with me on a walk and that is-”

“Not happening.” Ymir and Eren said simultaneously. 

“If you two know what’s good for you, then you should step away.” Ymir glanced over at Eren, and saw Armin wasn’t nearby. She figured he’d gone to get a teacher to help them out and decided to stall for time. Eren nodded at her and they turned back to Reiss.

“Then apparently we don’t know what’s good for us.” Ymir answered. Riess drew out his wand. 

“I’m going to give you one last chance to step away from my daughter. Otherwise, what ever I do next is on your heads.”Ymir and Eren moved so that Historia was behind them. The man heaved a sigh. “Very well.” He pointed his wand at Ymir and began a three way duel.

 

Levi and Petra were about to go inside the three broomsticks when Levi heard someone yelling for him. They turned as Armin skidded to a stop in front of them.

“Armin, is something wrong?” Levi asked.

“Historia’s father is here. He looked demented, and he was trying to get her to go for a walk with him. But something seems off.” He panted. Levi nodded. 

“Lead the way.” They began back towards the edge of town, walking as quickly as Petra could stand. they had just gotten out of the main part of town when they heard the sounds of people yelling spells. 

They turned onto the main path and saw Eren and Ymir fighting Historia’s father . Levi and Petra sped up, hoping to intercept the fight. 

Historia’s father disarmed Eren and turned his wand towards Ymir. They heard a mumbling, and then Eren yelled “NO!” as Ymir crumpled to the ground, screaming. Petra snarled and sprinted down the lane. Levi and Armin stared for a moment as Ymir’s cry tore through the air before following Petra's lead. 

“What’s happening to her?” Armin asked. 

“He’s attacking her with the Cruciatus Curse.” Levi snarled. 

 

Ymir wanted the pain to go away. She didn’t care why. she didn’t care if she had to die for it to stop so long as it just stopped. She vaguely heard Historia and Eren, but it whatever they were saying wasn’t making it though.

“Oh please God,” she prayed, “I won’t ever complain about menstrual cramps again, just make it stop.”

But it continued. 

She swore she was under the spell for hours when the spell lifted. She gasped for air, and could feel tears on her cheeks.

“Ymir!” Historia pulled her into her arms and began to apologize over and over again. ymir turnedto see Petra approaching them, her wand pointed at Historia’s father, who was having a slight problem with the flames that had appeared on his sleeve.

“Don’t you DARE try to hurt my student again.” She snarled, allowing the flames to disapear. Reiss looked up, and took in the short woman before him.

“This is none of your concern woman. Now go away.”

“You made it my concern when you attacked my student with an unforgivable curse!” Petra yelled. “I hearby challenge you to a duel.” Reiss laughed.

“I don’t fight women. Especially not when they’re pregnant.” 

“Well this woman’s going to fight you whether you like it or not.” She said. 

“Please, you can’t possibly win against me. I’m one of the greatest wizards France has ever seen!” Petra smiled, and flicked her wand, a blue light exploded on his chest, sending him flying backwards.

“Shut up and fight me, or take a blow to your family honor. I know how important that was to the Reiss line.” 

Historia’s father pointed his wand at her and cast a spell, which she easily deflected and followed up with yet another fire that appeared underneath his rear. He jumped to his feet and cast the stinging jinx at Petra, who blocked it once again.

“You’re a grown Wizard, I know you can cast a spell nonverbally.” Petra said, simultaneously sending five seperate hexes towards Reiss. “I mean, Seriously, can’t you do any better than that?” She asked as they struck, some ripping holes in the man’s shirt as they struck, and the final one turning into the Bat Bogey hex. 

Reiss screamed as the bats attacked him. 

“Come on Reiss,” Ymir was now very frightened by how emotionless her teacher appeared. Petra lifted the hex with a flick of her wand. Reiss sneered at her and began launching spell after spell. Petra blokced and countered, all while keeping up a steady stream of insults.

“Are you alright, Ymir?” Levi asked as he drew nearere. 

“Depends on your definition of alright, sir.” Ymir replied, her throat raw from screaming. 

“Headmaster, how is she doing that?” Armin asked. Levi glanced proudly at where his Fiancee was battling Reiss.

“She’s casting non-verbal spells, I thought it was obvious.” 

“But she’s talking to him! How is that possible?” 

“Nobody knows, really. She’s always been good at multi-tasking, and it gets put to good use.” He replied, “It’s been her tactic since she began dueling. She talks trash while casting strong spells with ease. It’s usually about now when her opponents start to really freak out. She’s talking to them, she’s casting spells without having to speak the incantation, and her motions are minimal. As someone who’s been on his side of her wand, I can tell you that even when you’re expecting it, it’s still very frightening.” 

Reiss stumbled on a rock and Petra made a large sweeping motion and a silver and glue light issued one after the other from her wand, the silver light swept rhough Reiss, while the other hit him square in the chest, making him go deathly still.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill him!” Levi called. Petra shook her head. 

“He’s petrified. And I sent a message to Ymir’s father. He should be here with a squad of Aurors shortly.” She smiled sweetly at Ymir. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m really tired.” was the only thing she could think of to say. Levi nodded. 

“It does tend to take the energy right out of you.” Levi mumbled. the students all turned to stare at him.

“Headmaster, how do you know this?” Armin asked. 

“Girl I went on a few dates wasn’t very happy when I called it off.” 

They all wished they could get more details about this girl, but Ymir’s father and three other Auror’s appeared with a crack. “So what’s the problem?” He asked, before spotting his daughter lying on the ground. 

“What happened?” He asked, swooping down on her. historia explained the circumstances while Ymir tried to position herself so that her father wasn’t squeezing all the airs out of her lungs. Historia ended with pointing at her father, who the other men had already collected. 

“You promised me that you’d be careful. Dueling a grown wizard isn’t careful.” Her father said.

“You said during the next task. This didn’t fall under the promise.” Her father groaned.

“Why did I have to be settled with you as a daughter?”

After making sure Ymir was able to walk, the group of Aurors disapperated, taking Histora’s father with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up, Rod was actually going to kidnap Historia, and everyone realized that he didn't want to just go for a walk. 
> 
> I also read up on the bat bogey hex, and it is way more brutal than it sounds, apparently your honest to god boogers come flying out your nose and get turned into bats that attack you, so yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed mama bear Petra.


	22. NEAR THE FINISH LINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, it's almost done. and I'm real close to crying. I've never been so attached to something I've written before. 
> 
> So, they'll finish the tournament in the next chapter, we'll have the semi-typical parting scene in the chapter afterward, and then the final chapter will be where they went after graduation. So prepare yourselves. 
> 
> Within a few minutes of posting this chapter, I will be opening up my blog for requests. my tumblr url is authr2b, and you'll want to read the rules and guidlines before you request. 
> 
> Let me know how you've felt about the fic and/or my portrayal of the characters by commenting or messaging me at my tumblr, and thank you once again for reading.

The morning after the fight in Hogsmeade, the three champions were collected and taken to an arena that had been built on the grounds. They stood on the benches and looked out over the area where the final task would take place. 

Hedges had been grown, and were just tall enough that none of the champions would be able to see over the top, and formed a maze. Sections of hedges would periodically move and create new passages. There was only one place to move in or out of the maze, and no apparent end point to signify they were done with the maze. 

“So, what’s going to happen?” Ymir asked her headmistress.

“You’ll all have to move through the maze, fighting the monsters you’ll find in them, and get your hands on the trophy, which I can guarantee will not be staying in one place.” they all stared blankly at McGonagall.

“What else?” Eren asked. 

“Nothing else. It’s very straightforward. After what happened in the last task, they took out everything that was really dangerous. This task is all about agility and quick thinking. And having a good sense of direction.” she explained. Ymir nodded.

“So, what if Eren and I decide we’re done walking in circles and climb the hedge?” Ymir asked, seeing the one flaw. the hedges were only a few inches taller than her, and she could easily pull herself up onto the top.

“You could do that.” McGonagall replied. “And you wouldn’t be disqualified. But that’s if you can handle it. The tops are covered in thorns that are sharp enough to pierce through the bottom of your shoes and long enough to dig into your foot. So, if you’re very determined you may, but you will wish you hadn’t.” Eren and Ymir shuddered. 

“Any more questions?” The champions shook their heads, and McGonagall excused them. 

As soon as they left the arena, Eren turned to the girls and asked “What kind of monsters do you think will be in there?” 

“Hard to say.” Ymir answered. “There’s no such thing as a monster that’s not dangerous. But, if I had to say for certain, I would say that there will be sphinxes. With those things you have the chance to walk away, or answer the riddle. If you answer the riddle correctly, they let you pass. Of course, if you get it wrong, your ass better get running cause they’ll tear you a new one.”

“Or maybe they’ve got creatures like Hippogriffs!” Historia suggested, “And you just need to know how to act with them.” 

“Well, if it’s either of them, Eren’s screwed. He’s not smart enough for the Sphinx and he’s too rude for the Hippogriff!” Ymir said with a laugh. Eren shot her a nasty glare, but didn’t say anything to her. Ymir grinned.

“A couple moths ago you would’ve snapped at me and tried to fight me. Is it because you’re finally dating Armin?” Ymir asked. Eren shrugged.

“I doubt it. People don’t change that much when they’re dating someone. Especially when that some one's been in their life since they can remember.” 

“I think Ymir’s right.” Historia said. “Your temper has gotten better since you started seeing him. I think it’s because you’ve been so upset since you thought he didn’t return r feelings that you were prone to going off at any provocation. But now you know he loves you back, and those feelings of anger or sadness have gone away and it takes more to set you off.” Eren shook his head.

“What is it with girls? You think romance solves everything.” 

“Annie doesn’t.” Ymir pointed out. 

“Well I’m pretty sure Annie was a Minotaur in another life. That might have something to do with it.”

“Why do you think she was a minotaur? I’d say she was probably a cat.” Ymir said thoughtfully. They spent the rest of the walk debating what animal Annie had been in her previous life. 

 

Two days later, teachers and test administrators came to prepare to administer the N.E.W.T.s to the three champions and some other exceptional students that were being sought out by various departments and training programs. Among these were Armin, who had been targeted by the Department of Magical Co-operation (both British and German branches), and Mikasa, who had caught the eye of the Aurors during the previous year’s exams. 

Annie was pissed that she was not among the students chosen, because she was a potion-brewing prodigy and was wonderful in herbology, but apparently it wasn’t enough to draw the eyes of anyone important. 

The N.E.W.T.s were to be held on the following Saturday so that the exams did not disrupt the flow of the school’s schedule. And, apparently, so that representatives from the various agencies could come and watch the exceptional kids 

“So they get to see the best and brightest, and then us…” Ymir muttered. Historia and Eren nodded. Levi passed them as she said this and chuckled. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” He asked, they all looked to him. “You think the cup chose you three like a teacher draws a name out of a hat? No, it chose you three because it saw greatness in you. Even if it wasn’t apparent at the time, it knew you three were worthy of competing for your schools. they’ll definitly be watching you three.” 

They stared blankly at him, and when it became apparent they weren’t going to say anything else, he went to the front table.

 

Saturday came, and the students all anxiously filed into the great hall. Adults lined the wall, watching them all, making them even more nervous. Historia giggled and elbowed Ymir in the ribs, pointing at the corner of the room. Ymir turned to see what she was laughing at, blushed, and spun away. 

Her father was standing next to a man in healer’s robes, and was waving enthusiastically at her and possibly her friends. She thought, and not for the first time, that her father was a Hufflepuff that was a bit too ambitious and cunning and got put in Slytherin. 

It would definitly explain why Marco the half-blood had been in Hufflepuff, and why she, who had a Slytherin mother, got into her parent’s house.

 

The time seemed to fly by as they moved from station to station, trying to out do each other. Eventually the bell rang, the students were dismissed, and the representatives flooded the administors for the students’ results. 

Annie was waiting outside with Jean, who looked like he wished he could be somewhere else.

“So how’d it go?” she asked. “You do good or did you flop?” 

Armin started buzzing about all the things he thought went wrong but Ymir knew he’d done perfectly. She’d been stationed by him throughout the test, and had been pissed when he did better than her in the charms portion. After a moment Eren got tired and wrapped his arms around Armin, who immediately stopped talking. “Just breath.” Eren said, and Armin did as he was told, and began to calm down.

“Okay, so Eren, there was a Patronus portion, right? What did the instructors think of your rat-dog?” Annie asked with a malicious smile. 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

Jean appeared at the Slytherin table the next morning looking like a lost puppy. “Mikasa got taken off for Aurors so that she could begin training.” He said gloomily before anyone could ask him what was wrong. “She said she’ll write but now I’m going to be alone.” Historia stood and gave him a hug.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’ll get to see her before you know it.” She said. He pat her back.

“Yeah. Sure.” he mumbled. Historia let him go and he wandered off.

“You know, if he hadn’t been such an ass to me in the past, I might feel bad for him.” Annie said through a mouthful of bacon. “But he was, so I don’t.” 

“I wonder why they were in such a rush to get her started.” Armin said thoughtfully.

“It’s not often someone will qualify to enter their program. It’s intense and you practically need the best grades possible in certain areas to become an Auror, as well as a few physical qualifications as well. She obviously met those standards, so of course they’d want her to start as soon as possible.” Ymir explained. “And believe me, She’ll be one hell of an Auror.” 

 

They students that had already taken the exams were excused from classes for the rest of their time in school. Historia Ymir decided they’d take a walk around the grounds while Annie was in class. They would have invited Eren and Armin, but they hadn’t been at breakfast to invite. 

They walked slowly, partly to enjoy the day, partly so that Historia didn’t have to jog. They found Eren and Armin leaning against a willow by the lake. They were holding each other and having a muttered conversation. Historia tried to steer Ymir away so that both couples could have some privac, but since Ymir was bigger than she was, it didn’t work.

“Have you two eaten yet?” she asked. Eren turned his head to look at them with a mischevious smile on his face.

“Not food, per say.” The girls wrinkled their noses and Armin groaned.

“Okay, no need to get us involved in your sex life.” Ymir said flatly. “I was going to ask why you weren’t at breakfast and if you wanted me to grab something from the kitchens.” 

“I already said-”

“Eren, stop.” Armin muttered. Historia blushed.

“Wait, so you actually- okay, whatever, pretend I didn’t ask.” Ymir ran a hand through her hair, wishing she’d left them alone like Historia had wanted. “Do you want me to grab you some real food from the breakfast, like toast or bacon?” They both shook their head.

“Armin’s grandfather sent us some pies from the cook back in Germany, we finished eating one a minute ago.”

“Okay then. We’re going for a walk, do you two want to join or do you want to stay here?” Eren tried to say no, but Armin agreed, and Eren just went along with it. 

 

The routine was much the same for the next week, and they all steadily became more relaxed while Annie steadily became more stressed. 

When Eren tried to pick fun at her for being so stressed and serious, she decided to remind him, Historia, and Ymir that the second task was the following Friday, which effectively ruined their relaxation. 

They all began practicing various spells on the trees near the lake, just in case. 

Armin would occasionally participate in the practice for the hell of it, but typically just sat down behind them and read a book until Eren got frustrated and decided to take a nap, with his boyfriend’s lap as a pillow.

 

Friday morning came, and Ymir woke in a cold sweat, having just relived the previous two tasks in her dream. 

Annie felt a bit more sympathetic towards the champions, who were more freaked about the evening’s events than she was about the N.E.W.T.s. Armin dragged them out to the trees by the lake once more, and told them to just sit and breath and talk about anything but the tournament.

Ymir propped herself up against a tree across from Eren and Armin, and Historia leaned into Ymir, and actually fell asleep a few moments later. Eren clutched at Armin’s hand while Armin tried to talk about the exams and if Ymir had heard from St. Mungos and various other topics, but eventually gave up when he realized Historia was the only one that could stop thinking about the next task.

“It’ll be alright.” He said softly, “You’ve all done really well in the past tasks, you’ll do fine in this one.” Eren gave a half-hearted laugh.

“I got taken out in two seconds in the first task.” 

“But that won’t happen this time.” Armin said confidently. “You said they’d taken out everything really dangerous, right? If that’s the case then you’ll all be fine.” Ymir smiled and nodded, but Eren just shrugged. They sat in silence, and eventually Eren fell asleep. 

“You know, I saw you chicken out your first day here.” she said to Armin. “If you had put your name in, you probably would’ve gotten picked.” Armin shook his head.

“No, I probably wouldn’t have. and even if I might have, it’s good that I didn’t. I wouldn’t have been able to carry Eren through the forest, and I wouldn’t have been able to save him. And Historia probably would have had the same problems getting Mikasa back as she had with me, and the entire dementor thing would have been so much worse.” 

“I doubt it. But we all have our own opinions.” 

They sat through lunch and the afternoon session before the heads came to retrieve their champions for the final task.


	23. THE FINAL TASK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the formatting may be off on this. I wrote it up and am posting it on my phone.

There was a small room under the seats in the arena where food waited for the three students. Petra, who now looked like she had swallowed a quaffle, explained that there would be a magical barrier around the maze that would allow everyone outside to hear and see them, but block out all sound and make the benches look empty so that they weren't distracted by their classmates. 

They were almost to nervous to eat, but they managed to get a little food down. 

 

Annie and Armin were directed to seats that gave them a perfect view of their friends as they went through. Ymir's father was already there, along with Armin's grandfather. 

Ymir's father chattered away at the three of them, and Annie recognized this to be him trying to distract himself from the fact his daughter was about to compete in yet another dangerous task. 

Armin tapped her arm and pointed at the Gryffindor seventh years to their left where Jean had a tight hold of Mikasa. Annie asked Mr. Bott why she was at the school instead of training, and was told it was so she could watch the final task and participate in the graduation rituals that would take place in a couple of days. 

A few moments later the champions were escorted into the arena and greeted with cheers. The Slytherin's started chanting Ymir's name, the Beauxbatons performed something like a cheer in French, and the Durmstrang students began yelling at Eren in German and Bulgarian. 

 

Ymir, Eren, and Historia stood stoically in front of the one large entrance into the maze while McGonagall told the crowd that the champions were all tied, and whoever could get their hands on the trophy first won the tournament. She went on to reiterate what she had told the champions a few weeks previous. 

She then turned to the champions and wished them good luck. The heads all nodded and smiled at their students, who returned the nod of not the smile. 

"Let the final task begin!" The minister cried from the stands, and the three marched into the maze, which immediately closed behind them, and seemed to cut out all sound. 

There was only one path way to go down, so they all walked as a group with their wands at he ready. 

"How are we going to find the trophy?" Eren asked. Ymir shrugged. 

"Beats me, but she said it would be moving, so chances are it will eventually cross somebody's path." Eren nodded and they proceeded cautiously onward. They had been walking straight for about three minutes when they came across a dead end.

"This isn't a fucking maze," Eren yelled, "it's a damn path!" 

The bush next to them rustled, and hey all jumped back and pointed their wands at the section that was shaking. 

Historia screamed as a little man zoomed out, flying at Eren, grabbed his nose and used it to pull him off his balance before flying into the air yelling "GOT YOUR CONK!" 

"DAMMIT PEEVES!" Ymir cried. Then she realized he was holding something. "He's got the trophy!" She said, half amused. 

"So we petrify him?" Eren asked. "This is way to easy." He took a few steps forward and pointed his wand at the poltergeist, and then was immediately blocked off by a newly formed section of hedge.

"Eren!" Historia cried, she ran up to the bush and was immediately hidden by a section, Ymir yelped, and backed away, expecting to be met by the dead end, but she didn't hit it. She turned around to see a newly formed section of maze.

"Can you two hear me?" She yelled. 

"Yeah!" Eren yelled, "Am I the only who found a new path?" The girls both answered they had also stumbled upon new paths and Peeves zoomed off and disappeared. 

"My guess is that he'll be changing between invisible and visible, so keep an eye out for him!"Ymir called, "I'm going to see where this path leads, stay safe!" They repeated her sentiments and she walked off alone. 

She walked around for a few minutes, trying not to lose her way. 

After a few moments she came across a Sphinx, which gave her a riddle. She smiled when the Sphinx finished the riddle. Marco had shown it to her in a book his Muggle mother had left for him, and answered. 

The Sphinx gave a sort of grimace and allowed her to pass. 

She had a feeling that everyone watching would be bored out of their mind watching them walk around.

Then she heard Historia scream and yell "Reducto!" Ymir saw a flash of red and heard the shrieking of something other than Historia. 

She knew she couldn't help Historia, the flash has appeared far off to her right, so she turned to continue on. She took three steps and froze. 

In the corner of a turn, five limp and bloody bodies had appeared. She gasped and covered her mouth. She saw Historia with a large gash in her chest, Annie with a large hole in her stomach, Eren was missing an arm and leg and looked like he had been torn into by a wild animal, Armin's head had been bashed in, and several knives stuck out of her father's chest. 

She began to cry as she gazed upon her family, but was snapped out of it when she heard Eren yell a spell to her left. 

She smiled a little bit as she realized what was before her, she pointed her wand at the corpses, pictured the marionettes she and Marco had played with as children and said "Riddikulus." And the boggart took the form of the marionettes and she laughed at it, making it disappear with a crack. 

She tried to shake the image of the bodies and continued on. 

It wasn't long before Peeves appeared once more cackling at them as they sent various spells his way. 

Ymir realized that with their positions were, Historia and Eren were sending peeves straight towards her. She grinned and waited to perform a petrificafion spell.

A giant appeared, close to where Eren's last spell had come from. She heard Historia scream, but it was nothing compared to the cries of pain coming from the blond figure clutched in the giant's fist.

Peeves used the distraction to disappear once again. Ymir was about to continue on her path when Eren starting yelling, and she realized he had no clue it was a boggart. 

She yelled at the top of her lungs, telling him it wasn't real, that the giant wasn't real and that Armin was safe, but he didn't hear her. 

Boggart a used their forms to either scare their victims to death or they used the form to immobilize their victims and take them out.

She knew that Eren would be withdrawn from the maze before either of those things happened, but she didn't want him to be disqualified.

She backed up a bit, muttering something about him being an idiot. She ran at the hedge and jumped, using her momentum to pull herself on top of the bushes.

Then she remembered there were ducking thorns everywhere.

She began running and did her best to run as fast as possible so that her feet spent less time digging into the thorns as she sprinted and jumped the hedges over to where Eren was now cowering and sobbing.

"Armin's" screams tore through her too, and if she hadn't experienced the boggart earlier, she would have fallen prey to it as well. 

She jumped off the final hedge and knocked Eren over. He toppled to the ground as five corpses appeared.

Ymir yelled the spell and laughed at the marionettes. She took a moment to try and convince herself that the punctures in her hands and feet didn't actually hurt. And reminded herself that the curse hurt more.

"It, it wasn't real?" Eren whimpered.

"No, it was just a boggart." She said, limping towards him. In a flash he was on his feet and had pulled her into a hug while he cried. Ymir froze while he cried into her shoulder. 

"It was the giant that killed my mother." He said through sobs. Ymir painfully gave him a few pats on the back.

"It wasn't real, Eren." She repeated, and he nodded. He pulled away and apologized for making her come rescue him.

"It's fine, now give me your shoes." He gave her a funny look. "Mine are torn to bits, so hand yours over as a meaningful apology." 

He looked down at her feet and blanched. "Holy shit, your feet..."

"We're torn up by the thorns, now hand me your shoes so I fan actually fucking walk." She demanded. He obeyed and slipped off his shoes.

"So Peeves got away?" 

"Yeah. But he'll show up eventually." She said, using him for balance as she put on his shoes, "I sure hope these are clean, I don't want to get an infection." She muttered. Eren looked mildly insulted, but just went along with it. 

They took the next leg of the walk together, partly because Ymir would need Eren to lean on so that her feet didn't hurt, and it was an unspoken understanding that they would curse the other to get the trophy.

It really was a good thing they were walking side by side, because Eren's path lead to another Sphinx, and Eren didn't know how to solve the riddle. 

It was another fifteen minutes before Peeves again. He was laughing and making rude gestures at the three champions, who could never quite hit him. 

He stopped as he started to disappear so that he could make a face at Eren and Ymir's spell pegged him in the forehead. She yelled triumphantly as he plummeted to the ground. She and Eren began sprinting down the path in an attempt to reach him, when the hedges began to shrink and the sounds and sights of the crowd appeared. The two stopped running and looked around. 

The hedges revealed a stunned Historia, who had fallen to the ground next to Peeves, clutching at the trophy. Ymir smile and ran over to her.

"You did it!" She laughed, Historia shook her head.

"I just caught it! I didn't do anything!" She insiste. Ymir fell to her knees while Historia was announce as the winner by the Minister

"We had to get our hands on it! There weren't any specifications as to how!" Eren said excitedly as he slid to a stop nearby. 

Ymir and Eren pulled Historia to her feet and the Minister came over with the bag holding the prize money of one thousand galleons.

 

Ymir was escorted to the hospital wing so that her cuts could be treated. Annie and her father met her there, and her father gave her a lecture reminding her that she had promised she'd be careful during the task and that running along thorns qualified as not careful.

She rolled her eyes and let her father ramble on. He finished and told her that he was proud of her for what she did and that she had done so well in the tournament before he left.

"Where's everyone else? Ymir asked Annie. 

"All of the Durnstrangs went back to the mansion and I'm pretty sure the Beauxbatons are celebrating in the carriage. So you'll have to see wait until tomorrow to see them." Ymir nodded and gave a long sigh.

"I can't believe it's actually done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muggle book was the Hobbit.


	24. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, definitly not crying. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I've got one more chapter left, and then we're all done.
> 
> Message or comment to let me know how you feel about the fic. 
> 
> I am now open to requests on tumblr for Attack on Titan and Welcome to Night Vale, so check me out at authr2b.tumblr.com and check out the rules page.

The visiting schools were to leave Sunday morning before the graduation rituals, so the small group enjoyed one last day together before they had to split. 

Historia had been trying to convince Ymir to take part of the prize money since she was actually the one to take down Peeves, but Ymir kept telling her she didn’t want it. But as they walked to the trees, she came up with an idea and stepped in front of Historia.

“You want me to take some of the money? Fine, but on one condition.” Historia sighed.

“Alright, what is it?”

“That you promise to marry me.” This stopped the others dead in their tracks so they could stop and watch what happened next.

“Wait, what?” Historia said, a blush spreading across her face.

“I’ll only take a portion of the gold if you promise to marry me.” Ymir explained. We both win. You get the satisfaction of winning this argument, and I get you.” they had never seen Historia so red.

“You could’ve at least given me a ring.” Historia muttered indignantly. “But I will.” 

“I’ll get it for you with the money. How’s that sound.” 

“That’s not fair.” Ymir bent over and kissed Historia. 

“Yeah, well, I would’ve spent it on you anyway, I might as well get you something pretty.” she said with a smile. 

“If you two are done with the gushy nonsense let’s get in the shade, it’s hot as hell.” Eren said loudly. Armin admonished him, but Ymir straightened up and took Historia’s hand.

“Oh shut up. You’re just mad because now you’ve got to figure out a way to propose to Armin.” ymir said teasingly. 

“Come off it Ymir, we haven’t been together long enough to consider that.” Armin said quickly. 

“Please,” Annie scoffed, “You two were practically when you got here.” Both boys blushed and tried to deny it, but there was no way they possibly could.  
The boys had brought some left over Honeydukes sweets that they’d been saving for that day, and simply talked. 

They all planned on writing to each other, but they didn’t know when they’d all be together like this again. It could be next month, or it could be years from now. but they just enjoyed the fact that they were there now.

Dinner was bitter sweet for everyone. It was the last time that the visitors and the seventh years would be eating in the great hall. Ymir and Annie, who very rarely got emotional, began to cry when they walked Historia to the carriage. Historia and the boys did what they could to comfort them, but nothing could change the fact that they wouldn’t be seeing this place ever again. 

Hogwarts had been their home for seven years, and they had to leave.

The girls eventually calmed down enough to continue walking, but when they got back to their dorm room, they and their roomates began to cry once more. 

 

The next morning they performed a spell that packed up everything they had forgotten, and took one last look at the room they had shared for seven years. they met up with the rest of their yearmates in the common room, and said their goodbyes before leaving to go upstairs for breakfast, their trunks dragging along behind them. 

They left them in the great hall for the staff to take care of later, and walked into the great hall, where green and silver banners swayed declaring the Slytherin as the winner of the house cup.

Ymir and Annie sat down next to Historia, who gave Ymir a kiss on the cheek. They ate in silence and Ymir would occasionally lean down and give Historia a hug and a kiss. 

The students all stayed at their tables until the three headmasters stood and their students followed suit. 

The heads and the teachers all walked off of the dais and down the isles. the students quietly filed into place behind them. The carriage waited outside the steps, and the students stopped there to say farewell to their Beauxbatons friends. Ymir gave Historia a long kiss since she wouldn’t see her love for another week. 

Ymir and Annie arranged to meet Historia at the top of the Eiffel tower in Paris. apparently, that was where the Reiss estate was, and since Historia’s father had passed on, she had inherited everything. 

Madam Maxime snapped her fingers loudly, signalling it was time to depart. Historia hugged everyone again, and gave Ymir another kiss before running off to climb into the carriage.

Madam said goodbye and climbed into the carriage after the last of her students, slamming the door behind her. The horses began to run off, and slowly flew into the sky. 

Then the remaining students walked down to the lake, and next to the bridge leading to the mansion, were several wooden boats. the teachers allowed the students to say their goodbyes, and Ymir and Annie practically tackled Armin, telling him to write. They spared a side hug for Eren, but gave most of their affection to Armin. 

Armin promised to write and drag Eren to England when they had a chance. He also made sure that Ymir would send him an invitation when she and Historia had set a date for their wedding. and she half-jokingly returned the sentiment. She looked to Armin as Annie made him promise to show her around Germany, and Eren mouthed “his grandfather is buying the ring right now.” she grinned and gave him a hug.

“You take care of him. If I find out you aren’t I will apperate my ass there in a heartbeat and kick your ass.” she whispered. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” he muttered. Levi yelled “Get moving, brats!” and Eren and Armin walked off. Ymir watched Levi give Petra a peck on the cheek before going off to pull some boys off of some sixth years. Ymir approached her teacher.

“So how’re you two going to do this?” she asked, motioning to her professors’ giant belly. Petra smiled.

“He’s resigning as headmaster and permanently taking on the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here. We bought a little place in a town called Godric’s Hallow, and we’re going to live there when we’re not teaching.” she said fondly. “And I hear we’re not the only ones getting married soon.” 

Ymir grinned as the last of the Durmstrangs stepped onto the bridge, which collapsed behind Levi as he followed the group. “Yeah, we’ve got to figure it all out, and I need to get somewhat through my training, but we should be married within the next year or so.” 

“Well, congratulations and good luck.” Petra pulled her down and gave her a hug. “You may not have been in my house, but you were one of my favorite students.” 

Ymir returned the hug and straightened up in time to get tackled by Sasha, who was yelling “IMMAMISYOSOMUCH!” 

The seventh years said their final goodbyes as the mansion was covered with the luminescent bubble and sank into the water. once the lake had calmed down. McGonagall cried out for order, and made the seventh years line up along the shores. Mikasa and Jean took up a spot next to Ymir and Annie. Mikasa took Ymir and Jean’s hands in hers, and Ymir took Annie’s. While their headmistress gave the usual graduation speech, wishing them love and luck and happiness, they all took each other’s hands, forming a long chain of students. 

They didn’t care which house the person beside them belonged to, for that moment, they were just students. After a moment, they were told to get take a place in the boats before them, they all got in. Mikasa and Jean got in the boat with Ymir and Annie.

They had all been in the boat together when they arrived at Hogwarts and Ymir noticed that the occupants of the other boats had also paired off together as they had seven years ago. She felt at the empty spot beside here, where her brother should have been, and turned to see Marco smiling sadly at the group. The boats pushed themselves off of the shore, and Marco's smile disappeared, and he began to cry. 

The four in the boat began to cry as well as they were taken away the same way they had arrived. They turned their tear streaked faces to the horizon and watched Hogwarts until they could see it no more, and said goodbye to their home for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last bit was what really pushed me over the edge. When I began this piece, it didn't register that Marco wouldn't be able to leave with them when the fic ended. So I started bawling.


	25. HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her we are at the end. Thank you everyone, and especially to Melissa, who requested what is definitely my greatest work yet.
> 
> Let me know what you think by dropping a comment or sending me a message on tumblr.

Ymir entered the healer training program at St.Mungos the day after they got home. There wasn’t a whole lot that Annie could do, since her marks weren’t as good as Ymir‘s, so she decided to follow in the foorsteps of Levi, and started her training to become an herbology professor. 

They recieved a letter from Armin, telling them he and Eren would be moving to England soon. Armin would be working under the German ambassador in the brutish Ministry of Magic branch, and Eren had been hired by one of international quidditch teams that used the old World Cup stadium as their practice arena.

Before meeting up with Historiain Paris, Ymir made Annie promise to wait five minutes so that Historia got the proposal she deserved, ring and all.

Historia had inherited so much money from both her father and mother’s families, that she didn’t actually have to work. she sold her old family estate to a former classmate and moved to England to live with Ymir.

The boys got married a few months after the girls said “I do.”

Annie moved to Hogsmeade, and took up the position vacated by Professor Longbottom, who became Headmaster when McGonagall stepped down. 

Ymir found she hated working at St.Mungos, and so became a mid-wife, and travelled the country helping other women have their babies. 

She was twenty-two when she came across a mother who had been left behind by the father of her child, and after birthing the baby said she didn’t want it. Ymir was furious, and told her off, reminding the woman that there were women that weren’t fortunate enough to be able to have children, and that she shouldn’t give up on a child she had wanted a month before. 

The woman snapped at her and said “if that’s the case then go take it to someone who wants her!” So Ymir did. She flew home and when Historia got a look at the little girl, they decided to adopt her.

They named her Emma, and she wasn’t the last baby that was brought home. 

Sometimes the mothers passed away and there was nobody to take care of the child, and sometimes the witch that had given didn’t want it. Most of these babies went to live with Ymir and Historia, but when Emma was three years old, Ymir took a set of twins to Armin and Eren, who wanted to be parents, but never got a chance.

Armin then quit his job so that he was able to take care of the boy and girl. Ymir brought two other babies to them, both boys.

Emma had just turned four when Levi appeared to once again ask Ymir if she would help Petra birth their fourth child. She agreed, and while he was there, he invited Armin and Historia to work at Hogwarts. Two positions had opened up, and needed filling. After discussing the situation with their spouses, they agreed. 

They would use flu powder to go between home and the school.

Another few years passed and Eren was hired to teach first years how to ride a broom and to be the referee for the quidditch matches. 

The summer that Emma turned eleven, Slughorn decided to retire, and Neville appeared on Ymir’s doorstep and asked her to take his place. Her father had retired the year before and would be able to watch the many children she had taken in, so she felt comfortable accepting the job offer.

SEPTEMBER 1ST

Ymir woke to the sound of a door creaking open, she wanted to sit up and see who needed what, but Historia had her arms around Ymir’s waist, and was still asleep, and Ymir didn’t want to wake her up.

Emma’s head of red curls peaked out around the door. “Mum, did I wake you up?” she asked softly.

“No, sweetie, you didn’t. What’s up.” she motioned for her daughter to come closer.

“I’m just really nervous about going to Hogwarts.” she admitted, sitting down next to Ymir’s feet. The motion of the bed woke Historia up, and she started mumbling nonsense in French.

“It’ll be fine, Em. You’ll make good friends there. And Historia and I will be a hallway away if you need us. Same goes for Uncle Armin and Aunt Annie.”

“What about Uncle Eren? He’s at the school too, right?”

“Yeah, well, Eren’s an idiot. preferably come get one of us.” Ymir motioned to her and Historia, who was nuzzling up against Ymir’s neck and mumbling away in French. 

“But, what if something happens? What if I get lost?” Ymir took Emma’s hand.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have a sort of guardian angel. His name is Marco, he’s a ghost at the school. And if Marco isn’t around, a couple nice ghosts name Remus and Tonks have promised to be there if you need them. You’ll be fine.” Ymir said with a smile, which Emma returned. 

“Now go make sure you have everything together, I don’t want to embarrass you on your first day by dropping underwear on your desk or something.” Emma laughed and gave her mother’s a hug and a kiss. Historia sleepily gave her a pat on the shoulder and Ymir returned the kiss before the girl bounced off to finish packing.

“We’re awake, we might as well get up.” Ymir suggested. Historia pulled Ymir tighter and nuzzled her neck.

“Or we could stay in bed.” she said softly.

“Emma’s up, it’s only a matter of time before everyone else is up.” Historia groaned, conceding the point, and they rolled out of bed. 

Since they had taken up residence in number four Grimauld Place, the potters down the road would occasionally lend out their house-elf to the large family so Ymir and Historia could dress the children and Kreacher could breakfast on the table at a decent time. At least that’s what happened when the Potter’s grand-children weren’t staying with them.

On a day like today, where Emma was rushing around trying to get everything ready, it was especially important to have the house elf. 

There was a grand total of ten children they had taken in. Quinn, who had been born on the Halloween after Emma, was stomping angrily around the house because Emma was going to Hogwarts and he wasn’t. A set of twins that were born a month before Armin and Eren’s twins, were hanging off the window, looking out for Armin and Eren, who would be dropping off their kids for Ymir’s father to watch.

Ymir had to go over to them and drag them to the table so that they could eat. Ymir’s father showed up at eight, with Armin and Eren trailing in with their boys rough housing around their ankles, and the girl clinging to Eren’s neck. 

Eren told Ymir and Historia that they should get moving, and Historia ran up the stairs to shove Emma’s trunk in her old bag that had no bottom. the kitten that Historia had given Ymir for Christmas so many years ago jumped on the counter and rubbed up against her owner’s arm. Historia came back down, made sure Emma looked presentable, and declared they were ready to leave. 

They waited for Emma to say goodbye to her siblings before they took her by the hands and walked out the door. 

They met up with Jean and Mikasa, whose oldest son was at starting Hogwarts with Emma. They all walked and talked on their way to Kings Cross, Emma’s kitten poked it’s head out of Emma’s jacket pocket a few times to see why everything was so noisy, but never did more that that.

They made it to Kings Cross with fifteen minutes to spare. They all tried to look casual, as they made their way to the platform. Armin and Eren went first, leaning against the pillar and slowly sinking in, since a large group of muggles was standing nearby.

Ymir, Historia, and Emma went next, taking advantage of some brawl that was drawing away the attention of the muggles to run at the barrier, closely followed by the Kirsteins.

They kids ogled the magical train, and had to be pulled over so that they could load up the luggage. Emma started to jump up and down. Ymir and Mikasa smiled at one another. They had been the same way when they had first arrived after years of hearing about the school. They found a compartment for their kids, which they shared with the two older Ackermans, who had their heads stuck out the window, chatting away at Petra, Levi, and their two younger siblings, who looked very jealous of their brother and sister.

Emma and Mikasa’s boy squeezed in on top and smiled at their family as the train gave off a warning whistle. 

The kids slipped back inside, but kept the window open as the train began to move, they waved at their parents as the train built up speed, and kept waving untl they could no longer see their families. Levi turned to Armin and ERen and said, “See you at school,” before walking off with his family.

The two couples said goodbye to Mikasa and Jean before they disapperated. 

They appeared with a crack outside the gate leading to Hogwarts. Annie was leaning against the wall with a pouch in one hand. 

“Butterbeer and honeydukes. Come on, we have a few hours before the brats arrive.” Ymir laughed and they all walked back up the familiar path. They all got caught up on each other’s lives on the way.

Armin told them about how their youngest had lost his first tooth when their eldest accidentally hit him with a bludgers bat Eren had left lying around. Eren told them that their daughter had developped a crush Sasha and Connie’s little boy. And ymir informed them about a little joke that their twins had played on Emma, who had taken it rather well. 

Marco intercepted them, and started chatting up Ymir, who he hadn’t seen in fifteen years. Not long afterwards, the lake came into view, and she could see the spot where the five of them had spent so many free hours in their time together in school, and smiled.

Despite what people say, you really can go home again.


End file.
